For Every Action
by Hari-Aisu
Summary: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction... A basic law for more than just motion; one L and Light know all too well. For two souls linked by more than just fate, will the odds be in their favor this time? Sequel to "Waiting for the Rain"
1. Inevitable Beginnings

A.N: I have snuck this past my beta, and for that, I am shamed. But really, I just wanted it to be a surprise. Lol! She is so gonna yell at me for this. For those who don't know, this is the sequel to 'Waiting for the Rain,' so I would definitely suggest reading that first, or you honestly won't know what the heck is going on or who the heck these people are. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN. Now leave me alone!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter One: _Inevitable Beginnings_

* * *

"God, you have to be the single most annoying being on the planet!"

"Really? Has Akira-kun met everyone on the planet?"

"Gah!"

Miyanaga Akira viciously growled as he glared over at the man next to him, golden brown eyes smoldering in rage. Lowen Ryo simply smirked in satisfaction as he held the bakery shop door open for the lively 16-year-old once again, enjoying the sight of a purely frazzled Akira as the boy practically frothed at the mouth.

"How many times do I have to ask you to stop being so damn grating on my poor mistreated nerves?!" Akira stomped out of the shop, the sun's rays pouring down from the heaven's as he cautiously averted any puddles set upon his path. "We have not known each other that long for you to already be this much of a pain in the ass! Two crashes and a coffee do not warrant this kind of treatment, damn you..."

"Too many to count, really." Ryo shot simply shot back, ignoring the second half of the boy's comment as he followed the ebony and blonde haired boy as Akira's eye twitched rather cutely in Ryo's mind. "I can only assume that Akira-kun is stressed for some reason I do not know. Perhaps he needs to look up some breathing exercises to help with his rather raucous temper?"

"Only if I can beat on you during said exercises." Akira muttered to himself as the grip he had on the bags within his hands tightened, his tanned knuckles turning a shocking shade of white. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me home anyways?"

"Is Akira-kun scared to show me where he lives?" Pale pink lips twisted into an unmistakable smirk as Ryo leered over at the younger boy, the glare on the flustered teen's face hardening even further.

"With that look on your face, I'd say yes." The 16-year-old snapped back without an ounce of hesitation.

"I think Akira-kun secretly enjoys the attention." Both men glanced away from each other, pushing by endless people as equal amounts of crimson stained both of their cheeks.

'Even if I do,' Akira straightened out his jacket as he slid through the crowds with Ryo trailing next to him. 'It's not like I'd ever admit it out loud.'

Without much warning, the crowd both the teen and teacher continued to wade through began to expand, the shouts of many protesting individuals echoing throughout the streets in a frenzy of rage and disbelief.

"YOU CAN'T STOP THE TRUTH!"

Akira almost froze in his awkward steps as he absently glanced up, but saw nothing that caught his eye right off the bat. Ryo on the other hand was a bit more observant.

"Look." Ryo blurted out quite suddenly as he pointed straight forward, both men stopping right in the middle of the crowd as the older of the two nodded towards the disturbance ahead.

The same men and women from the earlier Kira protests were running around in a haze, dodging some policemen and harming others as the officers continually wrangled up as many of the lunatics as they could.

The same man who had begun the platform was crazily eyeing the people around him, both Kira-supporters and average citizens alike, shouting random misgivings from the top of his lungs. He now stood situated on the roof of an old van, screaming obscenities whilst claiming his eternal allegiance to the one given the name Kira.

Charcoal colored eyes widened at the carnage around them as Akira instead looked unaffected by the display, a certain shield of apathy efficiently covering his face within seconds.

"I thought they already took care of those punks?" Akira questioned, mostly to himself. Ryo quirked an eyebrow in his direction before they began to back away from the scene, fearful people running in opposite directions of both the policemen attempting to protect them and the Kira-supporters still on a rampage.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT YOU DO!" The maniacal man, finally caught by two police officers, grinned madly as he was pushed inside a police car, wide eyes gleaming as he caught Akira's gaze unexpectedly. "JUDGEMENT SHALL COME FOR US ALL! GOD SHALL ONLY EXCONERATE THOSE PRECIOUS FE-"

Akira glared at the maddening psychotic man still ranting within the car as it quickly drove away, the adrenaline-pumped crowd around him still going strong in random acts of rage and violence.

"It seems that my coming along with Akira-kun to his home has served a greater purpose than we both thought." The chestnut haired teacher commented as they ran from the scene and managed to get into one of the back alleyways Akira used as a shortcut when he absolutely needed to get home.

Not that that happened all that often, but the young student hated being unprepared for anything.

"Yeah, whatever." Dark shadows pursued their footsteps as Akira's sepia gaze shifted downward, his feet on autopilot. "I could have taken care of myself, thanks."

"I can see that…" Ebony eyes kept their sight on the suddenly melancholy teenager. "I've never seen someone act so calmly during a Kira riot. Even people who I've known to be extremely self-sufficient still flinch when they are faced with such atrocities."

Cool brown eyes met Ryo's gaze without hesitation, a hint of bitterness hidden deep within those endless depths.

"You could say I'm just used to it at this point."

With that, the rest of walk to Akira's home was completely silent, save for the sound of both men's light footsteps and the echoing shouts of people fighting another useless battle of wills.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, I guess?" Akira shifted uncomfortably as they both stood in front of the old apartment complex, bags in his hands rattling as the plastic struck against plastic.

Bright red cheeks accompanied by restless eyes completed the look as the young genius fought the urge to scuff his foot against the cement ground, feeling uncharacteristically shy once again.

Ryo smirked at the cuteness of it all.

"It was no problem at all." The older of the two stepped forward, an unnatural need to be as close to this enticing individual as possible overriding any other thought as intense obsidian orbs stared into the teen's own widening gaze, neither blinking as the staring contest ensued. "I enjoyed Akira-kun's company."

"Thanks." Akira meekly responded, feeling intensely uncomfortable under the older man's scrutinizing gaze. "It was nice meeting you, Ryo-san. I should probably go inside…"

Neither moved from the spot they were standing in.

"Probably…" Ryo continued to eye the teen relentlessly.

The 16-year-old finally came out of his daze after another moment of silence, blinking at the sudden discomfort of his drying eyes. The cinnamon-eyed boy nodded as he absently smiled, the anxiety he felt quite visible on his face, turning to reach for his keys within his pocket when a hand encased the upper part of his bicep from behind.

"Eh?"

"I would like to see Akira-kun again." The smooth baritone voice stated as the grip on Akira's arm tightened for just a split second before the grip loosened and then fell. "If Akira-kun would allow it, that is."

'An older man who is marginally good looking and incredibly intelligent wants my permission to see me again? Why does it sound like he's asking me out for a second date?!' Akira thought to himself in a panic. 'Wait, second… oh hot damn, I just went out on a date with some random guy I don't know. And he's asking me out again. And I just… and he…'

"Akira-kun?" Ryo asked, his unusually blank voice tinted with a bit of concern.

'Did I overstep my boundaries?' Ryo asked himself, scratching the side of his head as he vacantly stared at the teen's stiff back.

"… … Ok." Akira reluctantly agreed, his body automatically relaxing as he nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He faced the older man once more as he flipped the mixture of dark and light locks of hair from out of his eyes.

"Ok." He repeated once more, this time a bit louder than the last.

Ryo didn't even hesitate to bring out his own phone and glanced up at the boy through shaggy mahogany bangs, quickly exchanging each other's number in a matter of seconds.

The boy smiled, this one much less tense than the former as he turned around once again and opened the door, giving the 23-year-old another shy smile before closing the entrance and sliding down the old wooden paneling, wondering just why his heart was beating so erratically against his chest.

Akira shivered as the familiar feeling of recognition crawled up his spine, but the shook the random feeling out of his mind as he quickly climbed up the stairs, wondering just what kind of hell was awaiting him within the confines of his very own home.

Meanwhile, Ryo grinned widely, eyes still trained on the door as he pocketed his own cell phone. If he had thought that Akira had been interesting before…

Chestnut locks swayed as the teacher chuckled in amusement, shoving his hands within his pockets as he walked away from the apartment, a sense of optimistic accomplishment ringing true within his mind.

Something told him that he would not regret this decision in the slightest.

* * *

**_Three weeks later..._**

* * *

'Another day, another set of useless classes…' The teacher thought to himself as he ran down the steps of the old school, rolling his eyes upward in a sign of distress.

Sometimes Ryo wondered why the hell he ever got into teaching of all things.

"PROFESSOR, WAI-KYAAA! I'M FALL-"

_CRASH!_

"-ing."

Ryo turned and stared at one of his least than favorite students (not that he had many favorites anyways) fall flat on their face, blue eyes dazed at the sudden impact. Curls of bright red and purple locks twirled on the grassy ground around the young girl as she painfully picked herself up, brushing off her clothes as she coughed rather loudly.

"Are you alright, Itou-chan?" The 23-year-old quirked up an eyebrow as the girl blinked, still quite dazed.

"Uh… yeah." Itou Chiyoko smiled as she scratched her head, blue eyes narrowing in thought.

"Can I help you with something, then?" Ryo stated frankly, just wanting to get home and take a nice long shower and quite possibly call the boy he had been thinking about for the past two and a half weeks.

Much too long to go without seeing a face as gorgeous as Akira's.

"Actually, I forgot what I came to ask!" Chiyoko exclaimed as she laughed nervously, twirling a piece of dyed purple hair with her index finger. "I know it had something to do with the homework assignment you assigned today..."

Ryo sighed.

"Chapter ten on page 335. Read the text and finish the study guide at the end of the chapter along with a small synopsis of the context you have read. Does that answer your question?"

Wide blue eyes stared at the teacher in shock. "Yeah! How did you-"

"Perhaps I am a mind reader. Now please, go enjoy your day, Itou-chan." The ditzy girl smiled brightly before parading down the street before the older man could even finish his sentence; glad to finally have some time to himself as the young student disappeared from sight.

'Is it just me, or are children and teenagers becoming dumber and dumber as the years go on…' Ryo thought to himself as he shook his head and continued walking to his own home, which fortunately, was not too far from the high school itself.

A milky white hand absently patted the pocket on Ryo's right side, which held the familiar weight of his cell phone within its shallow compartment.

'Later…' Ryo promised himself, legs quickening in pace as his grip on the satchel within his hand tightened, a heady anticipation coursing through his veins.

Unnoticingly to the young teacher, dark clouds began to obscure over the once clear blue skies, the sun's rays of light dimming against the gray backdrop forming quite suddenly.

To Ryo, it was just another menial day of trying to get through class after class of students who clearly did not want to be there. It was only when the day was over and done with did he now have something to look forward to.

'Or someone…'

As the russet-haired man entered his own apartment complex, he grinned, the rumbling sound of echoing sheets of rain pounding against the roof of the building as he made it upstairs to his home, anticipating another night of senseless relaxation and not-so-boring conversation.

* * *

"Onii-chan!"

Akira rolled his eyes as he entered the apartment, multiple bags within his hands as he shut the door with a loud bang. His half-sister's large doe eyes shimmered as she ran over to him excitedly, practically toppling him over, bags and all.

"Are those our new uniforms?!" Miko asked anxiously, her infectious grin contaminating Akira's own lips as well.

"Yes, now get off me you little brat." The 16-year-old ruffled the younger girl's hair affectionately as she pouted, peeling her arms away from his waist as he dropped the multitude of bags from his hands and shrugged off his leather coat, tossing the cell phone that lay in his front pocket on the small desk in front of their raggedy couch.

Dusky bangs dusted with shocking locks of gold were brushed aside as Akira's golden gaze burned brightly against his usually stoic face, handsome features softening as the older brother gazed down at the small girl in front of him.

"Do you want to try it-"

"YES!"

Without another word, Miko looked through the multitude of bags, cooing as she found her own clothes. Akira nodded as she shyly looked up at him, the grin returning with a vengeance as she ran to her room to show her big brother just how cute she would look.

Akira sighed at the sight.

"Okaa-san?" The young boy then hesitantly called out, seeing no signs of the woman who had… well, just been there. Akira had raised himself, and his little sister it seemed, would know no different. "Okaa-san…"

"She's not here!" Akira frowned as his little sister's muffled voice emanated from behind her door. "Said something about getting laid… But I don't get it. If she wanted to lay down, we have her bed all set up in her new room."

A fist clenched as the teenage genius huffed out an aggravated breath of air, lips thinning in anger as the words escaped his mouth without even noticing. He would yell at the insane woman later.

"How long have you been by yourself, Miko-chan?"

"Only a couple of hours…" The door slowly slid open as Miko timidly glanced at her irritated brother, not sure whether or not it was prudent to go to him whilst he was angry as he was.

Her brother's temper scared even her at times.

"Onii-chan?" Miko quietly left the silent question open as Akira's features relaxed, more out of an automatic reaction to his sister's voice than actually feeling pacified.

"I'm fine, Miko-chan." The smile returned the 16-year-old's face as he grabbed the bags and put them on the table, cinnamon eyes once again alight as the look on Miko's face brightened, messy pigtails bouncing up and down in excitement. "Now let's see how the schoolgirl outfit looks on you."

Candid giggles escaped the young girl's mouth as she suddenly ran out of the room and once again threw herself on top of her brother.

"OOMPH! Miko-chan!"

"How do I look?"

Akira grinned as he held the girl away from his chest, a swell of pride enveloping within his chest as Miko twirled around in a circle.

"Cute, right?!"

"I guess it depends on who you're asking." Akira smirked.

"Onii-chan!" Miko placed her hands on her hips as she turned, marching her way right back to her room, the sounds of her brother's laughter trailing after her small footfalls. "Big meanie…"

Sepia eyes danced as the young girl shut her door, knowing everything her brother said was in jest but still wanting to play the part of a scorned sister for the heck of it.

Akira simply shrugged, putting everything in its proper place before taking the last bag left on the table and bringing it into his room. Meticulous hands nimbly shook out the slightly wrinkled uniform before laying it out on his bed, analyzing just what needed to be done before both his and Miko's first day in their new school.

Boxes upon boxes lay around the small room, still waiting to be unpacked as the teen began to pace the tiny area, hands working faster than thought as the items were pulled out one by one.

Akira was not one for mess, no matter what the circumstance.

"Onii-chan!" Miko floated into the room, a sly smile in place as the younger man continued to unpack, only giving the younger a glance as he pulled item after item out of its storage.

"Yes?"

"You're booooy-friennnnnd…" A cell phone was held out by the young girl's small hands, giggles once again escaping her throat as a pair of flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes met her vision, none-to-pleased at both the intrusion and insinuation.

"Shut up, Miko. He's not my boyfriend." Akira snatched his phone from the young girl's hand and held it to his ear, shooing his sister out of the room all the while.

'That girl has no sense of privacy…'

"Hello?"

"Akira-kun?" The hesitant baritone voice quietly shifted through every syllable, which the young man could only assume was his sister's doing.

"Hey. You sound scared. Did my sister bombard you with crazy questions again?"

"Ah… it seems that is what she is most adept at. Quite… charming she is."

Akira laughed as he hung up his uniform, charming being one of the last words he would use to describe the craziness that was Miko.

"That's your 'nice' way of saying 'psychotic' isn't it?"

The young boy smiled warmly as smooth chuckles reverberated from the other line, the usually monotone voice melting away into something entirely different in each instance the two spoke on the phone.

It had been almost three weeks since they had last seen each other's face, but each had taken to calling the other, the conversations far too addicting to ignore. It was a growing attraction, though Akira himself refused to name it as such for the moment.

Though he couldn't deny that there was just something about Ryo that demanded his undivided attention, and Akira was only too happy to give it to him.

Conversation-wise, anyways.

'We're just friends…' The 16-year-old would think to himself.

Though if those wet-dreams were any indication…

'Not going there!'

"Akira-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

As was the blush stifling the younger man's tanned cheeks.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time to talk. I've got to cook some dinner for my sister and get ready for my first day at my new school."

"Oh…" Disappointment filtered the older man's voice as Akira fumbled with a piece of cloth within his hand. "I see."

"Do you… want to go out later when I'm done here instead? Maybe I could meet you at your house and we could just hang out for a little while…"

"Does Akira-kun really have to ask?"

A small smile crawled over Akira's lush lips as he began to obsessively put the clothing and items away at a much faster pace than before.

"One catch, though."

"Yes?"

"My sister has to come with us. That's ok with you, right?"

"…"

Akira grinned, loving the silence on the other end of the line.

"That is fine."

The 16-year-old had to give him credit, his voice didn't even crack. Ryo certainly had an extraordinary amount of self-control if this was any indication of it.

"Then it's a second-date." Came the smug reply from the other line, the voice usually devoid of such emotion practically brimming with satisfaction.

Without another word, Akira hung up the phone, the same blush from before once again staining his cheeks. If that hadn't been a prominent call-out of intentions…

Akira didn't know what was.


	2. The Start of Something New

A.N: Ha, I think I'm obsessed. Yet if I am, I only have myself to blame. And my beta who seems just as obsessed with these stupid stories as I am. Lol! Here's the next adorable chapter. I may just kill myself for the cuteness I've managed to thoroughly incorporate into this story. -.-;;;; Thanks to the people who took the time to read and review the first chapter and thanks to my beta, Kitsune55, who is now officially an insomniac. Crazy girl. Lol!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Two: _The Start of Something New_

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Uh-uh."

"… … Are you done **now**?"

"Iie."

"Are you just doing this to annoy me?"

"… … Maybe."

"I thought as much."

Akira sighed as he stared at his little sister, slowly chewing the piece of food within her mouth with as much gusto as possible.

"I guess you don't want to meet Ryo then…"

The 16-year-old jumped as a pair of chopsticks were then thrown against the porcelain bowl, a pair of hands quickly bringing the dining implements to the sink as the eight-year-old stood in front of him barely seconds after, a giant smile perched on Miko's cherubic face as she stared up at her older brother.

"I'M DONE!" The young girl called out as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"I can see that…" Akira grinned, grabbing a lock of hair that fell between her eyes and pushing it back. "Your hair's a mess though."

"I'll get the brush, be right back!" With that, Miko rushed into her room, only to reappear once more with her arms stocked full of hair dressing equipment.

"Miko-chan, you do not need a flat iron to make a pony tail." The young man smirked as Miko shrugged, grabbing one of their stools and setting herself down in front of her brother as he pulled out the messy pigtails and began brushing her hair back.

"So, is he cute?" The small girl asked, not uncomfortable in the least to be speaking about her older brother's possible love interest, who just so happened to be _male_.

"I… guess?" Akira answered back, not quite sure how to go about introducing his wacky, yet still innocently sweet sister to… well, Ryo. He honestly had no idea how to describe the man without sounding even gayer than usual.

"What does he look like?" Miko naively asked, a precocious smile set on her face as Akira gently pulled at her long ebony locks, absently thinking the young girl needed a haircut.

"Wide dark eyes, almost like a black color with a small bit of gray in them. Light hair, though. Kind of a sandy brown with small bits of reddish blonde highlights through it. Thin face and body… Hunches over whenever he stands-"

"What?"

"I don't know. He just does. And he kind of sits weird… So be prepared for that." Akira gently patted the girl's head as she leapt off the stool and twirled around, giving her brother a once over. "But he's a nice guy. Not really disrespectful... but he likes to tease me a lot, much like someone _else _I know..."

"What are you doing, Miko-chan?" Akira asked exasperatedly after his sister continued to just stare at him with an index finger tapping her lower lip.

"Checking you out. Wouldn't want you're boyfriend to get the wrong impression, would you?" The older boy rolled his eyes as his little sister gave him a rather probing stare before giving a two-handed thumbs up and smiling rather cheerily.

"My big-bro's looking smooth…"

"That's always. Now c'mon, before you-know-who-" Before Akira could even finish his sentence and grab their coats, the door crashed open. A young woman, who couldn't have been older than 30, came stumbling in with an extremely older man hanging off her shoulders.

Akira kept his mouth shut as he quickly shoved the coat over his shoulders, grabbing his small sister and doing the same.

"Where are you two going?" The woman slurred, her short dark hair swaying enticingly over her dulled-over jade green eyes.

"Out." The 16-year-old stated curtly, ushering his sister out of the apartment before the woman who he disdainfully called his mother could say another word, the other man in the room glaring at them through red-rimmed eyes, both of them quite obviously high.

"Onii-chan… is that man going to stay with us tonight?" Miko whispered as they walked down the stairs, a nervous expression set on her face.

Akira grimaced as he grabbed his little sister's hand, not wishing to look into her large doe eyes and disappoint her with the truth.

If only the young boy had another answer to give the pretty child.

"You can stay in my room tonight, Miko-chan."

The young girl nodded, her large brown eyes glistening slightly as Akira opened the entrance to the street, only to be met by thunderous lightening and sheets of ongoing rain.

"What the hell! The weatherman said clear skies!" Akira cried out as he pulled the eight-year-old closer to himself in an attempt to block out the weather, water crashing against their skin as they gazed out at the tumbling drops of liquid falling from the sky.

"Do we go up and get our umbrellas?" Miko asked hesitantly, still rattled from both the thunder and fear of going back up to their not-so-empty apartment.

Akira stayed silent for moment before taking out his cell phone and dialing a number.

He refused to put his sister in any sort of position she didn't want to be in.

"Hey, Ryo? Yeah… I'm sorry to bother you… I know I said I'd meet you at your house, but I don't think I'll be able to make it through this crazy rain with my little sister with me. Do you think there's any way you could pick us up instead?"

* * *

"You're a lifesaver, do you know that?"

Akira grinned as he entered the front seat of Ryo's car, watching his little sister quickly buckle her seat belt before staring straight at the man in the driver's seat.

Flicks of water glistened off their bodies as the warmth of the car's heater began to dry them off, the heat almost uncomfortable compared to the freezing water that had been hitting them outside.

"So you're my brother's boyfriend…" Miko stated in complete awe, Akira erupting in a flurry of coughs at the sudden insinuation as Ryo pleasantly smiled up front. "You're just as cute as Akira said you were!"

"What?! Miko!" Akira suddenly cried out, wishing his little sister would shut up for once and **not **be so pleasantly naïve.

"Really?" Ryo on the other hand looked like he was having a grand old time. "Why thank you. I'm glad Akira-kun and yourself find me pleasant to look at, Miko-chan."

Miko blushed and the young boy next to him the older man began to sputter indignantly.

"Don't take that as a compliment. I, for one, have never gone on a tangent on how 'absolutely adorable' you are, you nitwit! She asked me if you were… well… and I…"

"But Akira-kun finds me absolutely adorable, yes?"

"Of course I d-damn it, shut up _Ryo-kun_! Are both of you trying to give me simultaneous heart attacks?"

Miko giggled at the scene in front of her, never seeing this side of her brother before. He was always the cool and collected one, trying to figure out what would be their family's next move as disaster after disaster fell upon them-

"You are absolutely infuriating!" Akira spat out as he crossed his arms in the front seat.

"And you are absolutely cute when you're complaining." Ryo smirked back, finding the 16-year-old's pestilence quite amusing for the time being.

"I swear to God, Ryo-san, if you don't stop-" Akira warned, but it seemed to only be in vain as the older man interrupted him once again.

"Will Akira-kun hit me if I don't? If so, I think I wouldn't mind it so very much if Akira-kun if he did."

"Pervert!" Came the unbecoming word from the rose lips, cinnamon colored eyes widening at the thoughts that suddenly began spiraling through his head.

"What? I don't think I said anything perverted…" Ryo stated in faux-naivety, a small smirk settled over his own lips.

But this Akira let go of any inhibitions, embracing both his emotions and naturally short temper quite easily.

It seemed that Ryo brought out both the best and worst in her older brother.

And quite frankly, Miko couldn't quite bring herself to complain as they made it to a nice block of pretty houses and nice front lawns, imagining just what it would be like to see her brother this content all the time in a home they could actually call their own.

* * *

"Nice place, Einstein." Akira smiled as he looked around at the spacious apartment, slightly disorganized, but nice nonetheless. "Could use a maid though."

Ryo rolled his eyes as he motioned for Miko to come in, tugging on her hand slightly as she shyly stepped inside. The two siblings pulled off their slightly wet jackets, hanging them up beside them on a coat rack as Ryo did the same, still taking in the nice space as a whole.

"Would either of you like anything to drink? I'll make some coffee and hot chocolate if you'd like…"

Miko grinned as she nodded, latching herself to Akira's leg as the older man smiled down at her once again.

"Take a seat. I've got some movies we can watch until the storm's over, since going out is obviously not an option in this kind of crazy weather." Akira nodded as practically lugged Miko over to the couch, sitting both of them down in a small heap against the warm inviting cushions made of blue.

In fact, Ryo's entire apartment seemed comprised of the calming blue color, all in varying shades. The only things that weren't blue were perhaps his large entertainment center and small tables scattered around the living room, which were all made of what seemed to be oak wood.

'Obsessive much?' Akira thought to himself, though he wasn't much better.

"You're apartment is really pretty Ryo-san! Blue is my favorite color!" Miko called out, bouncing around in her seat.

"Thank you, Miko-chan." The teacher popped out what Akira presumed to be the kitchen and opened a large cabinet on the side filled with all sorts of movies.

"Wow…" The eight-year-old whispered as she got up and took in the sight in awe. "That's a whole lot of movies."

"Yup. I've even seen them all." Ryo grinned, the girl spinning around to look at him with wide eyes.

"You must have a whole bunch of time on your hands!" Miko smiled brightly as she turned back to the movie collection, looking through each one as carefully as possible.

Ryo's own smile dampened slightly, his eyes taking a faraway look to them as he watched the young girl peruse through the selection at her fingertips. "I suppose…"

The sudden drop in atmosphere did not go unnoticed by Akira.

"While she's picking her mental poison of choice why don't you sit down." Akira grabbed the back of the older man's shirt and pulled him down next to him, smirking at the shocked look on the teacher's face as he practically fell down with an audible 'plop!' "She usually takes awhile when forced to pick for herself."

"Do not!"

"Sure…" Akira drawled out, his arm going behind the teacher without realizing it. Ryo relaxed against it, smiling at the view in front of him.

Akira continued to teasingly taunt his little sister as the young girl would spit back with equally amusing things, both smiling lovingly at the other as they did so. Ryo had to admit it was a nice feeling… to be a part of a scene such as this. No matter how ridiculous and slightly strange if truth be told.

"Well, it's not my fault you're such a butt-head! Besides, I don't dress nearly as girly as you do."

"Nice one, Miko-chan. While you're at it, why don't you just start trying to tickle me and claim how cute I would look in a dress?"

"I think Akira-kun would look quite cute in a dress, actually. Halter tops good for you?"

"Hey!"

"And some lacy ribbons for his hair and pretty accessories! Don't forget the lacy ribbons and accessories, Ryo-san!"

"I would not-"

"Hm… I think red would most definitely be your color, Akira-kun. Bring out that lovable spicy temper of yours."

"Mm! Lovable Spicy Temper! Rawr!"

"Just put in the stupid movie already!"

Both man and child laughed as the teen sat playfully disgruntled, before the infectious laughter caught up with him as well, the room filled with warmth far deeper than that from Ryo's heater.

'So this is what it's like…' Ryo thought to himself as Miko gave him the movie she had chosen, a pretty blush settled over her cheeks as she giggle once more and dove on the couch. 'To be apart of a family.'

Ryo could see himself getting addicted to this feeling if he wasn't careful.

And careful he would have to be.

* * *

"That doesn't even look possible."

"Of course it's not possible, it's a movie."

"What's that, onii-chan?"

"Uh…"

"Something young eyes should never have to see."

"Ditto."

"Like one of those DVD's that mommy keeps in her room against the closet?"

Head Smack.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Oh! Porn!"

"Miko-chan!"

"I see she's already been introduced to the wonderful world of pornography."

"Do you want me to close my eyes for this part, onii-chan?"

"Yes. Please."

"I shall too, Miko-chan. Akira-kun, close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"I do not feel inclined to have you watching filth like this either."

"No more rated PG-13 movies for either of you."

"Aw."

"It seems we have been foiled, Miko-chan."

"Only today, Ryo-san. Only today…"

* * *

Dark obsidian orbs gazed down at the dozing brother and sister, the former sitting up leaning against Ryo's own shoulder and the latter with her head on her brother's lap, lightly sucking on her thumb.

Ryo approved of this habit.

"Akira-kun…" A pale hand lightly weaved itself through the 16-year-old's ebony and blonde locks of hair as Ryo whispered in Akira's ear, not wishing to wake the small girl still sleeping.

"Ngh…" Akira shifted slightly, digging himself deeper in Ryo's embrace in an attempt to stay comfortable.

"Aki-chan, you have to wake up…" Ryo teasingly murmured, knowing if the younger male heard such an embarrassing nickname exit his mouth whilst he was wide-awake, he would undoubtedly try to castrate him.

Cinnamon brown eyes opened against their will, Akira taking in the dim room and still running movie drowsily before glancing up at the man supporting his weight. "Hey…"

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Was the blunt question, and Ryo wasted no time in asking.

After a couple of disoriented blinks, Akira nodded, laying his head back down on Ryo's shoulder as he closed his eyes once again.

"You're sister… c'mon, we'll put her in my bed."

Akira moaned once again, sluggishly moving out of the comforting embrace before tiredly taking the knocked out girl within his arms and nodding, standing up despite the stiffness of he felt throughout his body. "This way, Akira-kun."

Both men made it to the room, (which was also a series of shocking shades of blue) Ryo grabbing a comforter and placing it around the eight-year-old's body as Akira lovingly laid her down, kissing her forehead as he tucked her in. Akira gave her one last glance before tiredly making his way out of the room, eyes drooping in obvious exhaustion as he dropped back on the couch.

A tap on the shoulder later and Ryo was next to him again, another blanket now placed on top of both their bodies as Akira snuggled next to him… though when asked in the morning, he did nothing of the sort.

"Goodnight Aki-chan…"

Akira would have punched him in the face had he been conscious, but luckily for the chestnut haired high school teacher, he was out like a light, sleeping peacefully against his own form.

"Sweet dreams, love."


	3. Living in the Briefest of Moments

Hi! Lol! Here's the next chapter! XD And as you read this story, I want all of you to keep in mind one thing; not everything is what it seems. There's an undercurrent going on in this story that I have hinted at... let's see if any of you have caught it, though. And trust me, it's not what you might think. And super duper sparkly thanks to Kitsune55 for beta-ing this chapter! Can't believe I forgot that! ((smacks herself over the head))

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Three: _Living in the Briefest of Moments_

* * *

"Cheetos… Not the Cheetos…"

Ryo blinked down at the young man against his shoulder, listening to the weird murmurings escaping the teen's lips as the older man attempted to correct the pile of papers settled over his lap, reading glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose as he did so.

'Cheetos?' The 23-year-old teacher thought to himself as he blinked once again.

"No… put… put it with the froggie…"

"Froggie? What is Akira-kun actually dreaming about in there?" Obsidian orbs widened in confusion and amusement as Akira continued to mumble incoherent things, snuggling deeper into the teacher's embrace within the confines of his slumber.

Who would have thought the boy was so affectionate?

"I said put it with the damn froggie, you stupid idiot!"

'At least unconsciously… and even then, it seems the boy is prone to severe attacks of anger.' Ryo thought to himself as he brought his attention back to the work he held on his lap.

The young teacher had always been a bit of an insomniac, yet he never understood why. No amount of pills or professional help ever seemed to make the problem go away, so he just dealt with it the best he could, trying to make the most of his sleeping problem and finish any work he deemed worthy enough to push aside. Ryo's attention was just as fickle as his sleeping habits, and that suited him just fine.

Akira, on the other hand…

"Don't forget the guacamole!"

He apparently was a sleep-fanatic.

'Who sleeps for six hours straight without a twitch and then suddenly out of the blue begins a tangent about Cheetos and guacamole whilst still dreaming?' The teacher simply smirked, adding it to the list of quirks the student had about him, wondering once again just who lay behind the angry, yet still so very calm and collective mask this one 16-year-old boy loved to parade.

Ryo put down the stack of tests and homework assignments, placing them on the small table in front of the couch both men laid on as he grabbed the boy once again, relaxing against the cushions of the comfortable cushions underneath him and staring up at his rather plain ceiling.

Akira shifted once more, burying his face deeper against Ryo's chest as a smile bloomed on Ryo's face, ebony eyes dancing in the dim morning light.

He'd have to wake them soon, but that could wait…

Ryo wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as he could.

Even if it was just for a few more minutes.

* * *

"GOOOOOOD MOOOORRRNNNIIIINNNGGG!"

"Huh?"

"GAH!"

CRASH!

"DAMN IT, MIKO!"

Two pairs of eyes, one disoriented, and the other just plain angry, stared up at the cute eight-year-old girl, ponytail completely out of place as her sepia brown eyes twinkled down at the two men tangled across the carpeted floor.

'When did I fall asleep…?' Ryo thought to himself as dazedly blinked, his mind slowly catching up to the pandemonium surrounding it. 'I clearly remember watching Akira sleep… then, it's like everything faded into black.'

Well… that was interesting.

"Thanks for the wake-up call, girlie." Akira snapped, his glare not affecting the young girl at all.

However that probably had more to do with the fact that he was laying underneath another man, not looking uncomfortable in the slightest as his watered down, still not at full effect glare dimmed from being woken up far too early for the poor boy's tastes. If not for the fact that Akira would most likely crush her once he got up from under Ryo, Miko would have had most likely been taunting him about the position he was now in.

Oh, it was so easy to provoke her older brother in the morning. It almost wasn't even a challenge anymore… though still just as hazardous.

'Yet the danger only spurs me all the more.' Miko thought to herself as she grinned, her childish innocence softening her brother's countenance, even if he refused to admit such a thing out loud.

"No problem, Spandex-boy." Miko shot back, not thinking about the other man in the room that had no idea just what she was talking about.

"Spandex?" Both Akira and Miko blushed at the incredulous sound of Ryo's voice, the man looking more disturbed than anything.

"It's… best not knowing, Ryo-san." Miko meekly smiled, knowing her brother would _most definitely kill her_ if she **ever** told _**anybody**_ that story…

And she meant that in the 'He would bury me alive somewhere and not be the least bit sorry about it' kind of way.

"This… spandex you speak of…" Ryo glanced down at the teenager still pinned underneath him, his face glowing sporadically as he tried to face away from him.

"It's nothing." Akira coughed as he elbowed the teacher in what he presumed to be his gut-

"AHHHH!"

And missed by a good couple of inches.

Miko gasped.

Akira grimaced.

Ryo just clutched his poor groin in pain.

"Ryo-san!"

"Oops."

"Oh, my poor self-worth…"

Akira quickly detached himself from the heap and began rapidly apologizing, trying to soothe the man anyway he could, not noticing the rapid blinking sent to him by his sister.

"I swear I didn't mean to do that on purpose!" The young boy blushed as he helped the 23-year-old teacher up onto the couch. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"…"

Ryo looked up at the boy with impossibly wide eyes, a faint smirk now lying on his lips as the pain finally receded.

"Oh, you pervert."

"But I did not say a word, Akira-kun."

Midnight black and blonde locks swayed as Akira shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he glared over at Ryo, Miko giggling silently to herself as she watched her two boys fight.

'My two boys…' The small girl thought faintly to herself as Akira continued to shout at the older man, fists balling up at his side as Ryo simply stared at him with a bored expression on his face. 'I like the sound of that.'

Miko could learn to live with the chaos around her, if given the chance.

* * *

"You are such an ass."

"I know. You never fail to remind me of this simple fact, Aki-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Aki-chan! That's so _kawaii_! Ryo-san is such a cool boyfriend to our dear, lovable Aki-chan…"

"NO! Miko-chan, don't you dare-"

"Ryo-and-Ak-i-ra! Sitting-in-a-tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-!"

"STOP IT MIKO! AND I MEAN NOW, MISSY!"

Spurts of laughter were heard from both sides as Miko and Ryo ignored the young man's twitching eye and continued to make jokes, easily switching between each other in terms of just who would make Akira feel uncomfortable next.

The 16-year-old was not amused.

"Are the both of you done now, because we've got to get going." The cinnamon-eyed boy ignored his little sister's blossoming pout as he collected their belongings and stood by the door, back to the two other people residing in the room.

Hordes of giggles still echoed off the room's walls as Akira began to tap his foot against the carpet, the affect ruined by the lack of sound produced.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Akira's waist as he then began to blush a vibrant red, glowing quite like a neon sign. "Aki-chan is quite adorable when he's all huffy."

Which is when the struggle began.

"You bastard!" Akira began thrashing about, trying to escape the iron-hold around his person, only to succeed in making the grip even tighter. "Get the hell off of me before I kick your ass."

"Really?" Ryo then lifted the boy up without any difficulty whatsoever and proceeded to lug the enraged teen to the couch, the mass of flying hands and kicking feet hardly affecting him at all as he threw the younger man down and smirked. "I think I would like to see Akira-kun attempt to 'kick my ass'."

"C'mon you guys, don't fight." Long, shadowy locks of hair, still lying in a lopsided ponytail, shook as Miko ran over and stood in between them, her eyes holding a slightly despairing look to them. "We need to get going home, anyways."

Akira halted all movements, his gaze scanning Miko's as the young girl began to fidget a bit, the look very familiar to his eyes.

'Damn it.'

"Sorry…" The student whispered, Ryo blinking at the sudden shift of tension within the room. "We'll get going now."

The high school teacher allowed the younger man to get up, blinking at the abrupt personality change within both brother and sister.

"Alright…" Ryo attempted to reign in the disappointment in his voice, not wanting either person to leave, yet really having no excuse for them to stay. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"We don't want to cause you anymore trouble than we already ha-"

"Nonsense." Ryo grabbed his keys and put on his raggedy old sneakers, leading the way out the door as both brother and sister put on their own shoes. "Let's go."

Miko smile became even more distant as she nodded, feet flying out of the apartment as the two men watched the young girl run down the stairs. Akira sighed, knowing what was to come once they got home, dreading each and every single moment of it before hand.

"Shall we, Akira-kun?"

The 16-year old simply nodded before walking out of the teacher's humble abode, already counting the minutes until he was able to come back.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride, Ryo-san." Miko charmingly bowed as her smile illuminated her innocently cute face. "And thank you for allowing us to spend the night at your house."

Akira looked up at the apartment, seemingly thinking something through before throwing caution in the wind and turning a determined eye towards the man in front of him, the intenseness of Ryo's gaze fuelling him all the more to say what he wanted to say.

"Call you later?"

Ryo grinned.

"Of course."

Both men gazed at each other for a moment longer before Ryo waved a hand and walked back to his car, both siblings watching the vehicle silently drive away from their pseudo-home.

"Akira…" Miko whispered, pushing back a random tuft of hair behind her ear, ponytail long gone as her elongated obsidian locks hung over her shoulders and down her back. "Can I stay in your room for awhile?"

"Sure, Miko-chan. Anytime."

The older brother then grabbed the small girl's hand and began to pull her up towards their newest of temporary homes, an unsettling feeling crawling in his gut as Akira turned away from the car disappearing from their sight, already anticipating when he would be able to call the teacher next.

* * *

A door silently squeaked open as two heads popped up from beside the doorframe, the silence of the apartment a welcome, if slightly disturbing, sound.

Akira pulled at Miko's arm, dragging the eight-year-old inside as he carefully inspected the empty apartment, cringing at the mess that lay before his very eyes.

Beer and various liquor bottles lay scattered around the ground as a smell permeated throughout the living space, the distinct musky smell of cigarettes invading his nostrils after a night of non-polluted air. Small bags of what looked like to be random pills were dropped upon their small dining room table as Akira quickly pushed his little sister into his room and closed the door, already anticipating the mess he was going to have to clean in the very, very near future.

"I've gotta start cleaning up, sis." Miko nodded, grabbing the boy's TV remote control and turning the small television on, already plugging out the rest of the world, concentrating on just the screen in front of her and nothing else.

Honey brown eyes gave the zoned-out young girl one last passing glance before shutting the door and turning around once more.

It was a never-ending cycle; one that never disappointed the boy in terms of predictability. All he could really hope for was an evening of peace…

One that _didn't_ include his mother or any Neanderthal she thought well enough for a good fuck-buddy.

After picking up a couple of empty bottles and shoving the foreign substances into a small black box to be kept as faraway from his little sister as possible, Akira decided, if albeit sadly, this was all nothing new.

* * *

Ryo sighed as he shut the door of his apartment and shook his shoes, throwing his keys down on top of one of his smaller table before flopping down on the couch with another sigh.

The apartment was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

Usually, that was a good thing, wasn't it?

'Of course it is.' Ryo thought to himself before going back into his signature crouch and grabbing the papers that had been originally pushed aside and began correcting them once again, attempting to block the small voice in the back of his head telling him to call the young teenager; to come back, if only to chase the silence away.

But he wouldn't.

He _couldn't_.

'It figures,' Ryo circled a sentence before x-ing it out, his mind already going on auto-pilot. 'That I'm addicted just after one night.'

Childish giggles and snappy murmurs reverberated in the high school teacher's thoughts, trying, if only for a moment, to hold onto his sense of former self. The former person he had been just scant over a month ago, that had not cared about other people and solely thought of two things, (his career and his own problems) had completely disappeared.

One abrupt crash with some 16-year-old punk he still hardly knew, and the old Lowen Ryo was gone?

This was simply unacceptable.

But no matter what he thought, the silence of the apartment, save for his inner-thoughts, continued to choke him, taking whatever Ryo had left to offer and throwing it aside, reminding him just why it is he was always destined to be alone.

After shoving more papers aside and attempting to grasp onto the concentration that seemed to continuously leak through his long, pale fingers, Ryo decided, if albeit morosely, this was all nothing new.

* * *

"You sound depressed."

"Why do you say that, Akira-kun?"

"You just do, is all. Kind of weird if you ask me. I didn't think that voice of yours could even register depression into its apathetic monotone."

"Ah, so only one month of knowing each other, and already Aki-chan can sense my moods through my vocals? How adorable. That means we were simply made for each other, Aki-chan."

"You know, when you talk like that, it really creeps me out. That voice of yours just wasn't meant for cutesy-talk… And stop calling me that."

"Hm."

"Aw, did you actually get insulted there? How cute!"

"Now who is sounding 'cutesy'?"

"But I, however, can very much pull it off."

"…"

"What?"

"Akira-kun does not think before he speaks at times."

"What do you-Oh. That's sick. You pervert."

"Am I really such a pervert, Akira-kun?"

"… Do you want an honest answer, or a lie?"

"Forget I asked."

A small chuckle warmed Ryo's ears as the teen laughed the joke away, a rustling in the background catching the older man's attention.

"What is Akira-kun doing?"

"Cleaning up is all."

"And Miko-chan?"

"Watching TV."

Something in the pit of Ryo's stomach quivered as the words he wanted to say attempted to make their way out of his lips.

'You both could be doing that _here_.'

That was what Ryo wanted to say.

That was what Akira wanted Ryo to say.

"Anything interesting?"

"Of course not, it's television."

But that was a fine line left to cross for another day.

* * *

"Miko, if you don't hurry your ass up, I will hurt you… with this!"

Miko sweat dropped.

"With… marshmallows?"

"Er… wrong bag." Akira dropped the bag within his hands and picked up the one next to it. "I meant THIS!"

"You wouldn't!" The small girl grasped at her hair, still not properly done after a good half an hour. "You know I hate those things, Aki-chan!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT?!" The boy suddenly exploded, arms flailing in a frenzy of righteous (for him) anger.

"… … … A lot?" Miko squeaked, her face hidden beneath her petite hands. Akira's red faced antics usually inspired nothing but laughter, but when he had that _dreaded _bag in his hands…

Oh, it was nothing but torture.

"Could you please put those… _things_ away, onii-chan?" The faux-polite voice did nothing to quell Akira's anger, however, as he simply came closer to the young girl, a twitch steady in his right eye.

"Can you please finish getting dressed then… before I am forced to, oh, I don't know… force-feed you these delicious onions?"

"NOOOOOOO! I'LL GO GET MY SOCKS, BUT PLEASE, NO ONIONS!" Without waiting for a reply, the small girl, dressed in the cutest school girl outfit, ran into her room and pulled on her socks before pulling her hair up into two messy pigtails, knowing her brother would first chew his own hand off before allowing her to leave the house with her like that. "Ok, I'm done! Let's get those shoes on, and we'll be-Kyaa!"

Her brother, looking, as always, quite handsome in his own high school uniform, grabbed a brush before pulling out the small barrettes holding her hair up and brushing it out. Before long, two perfectly neat pigtails took their place, her small tie perfectly pinned in place and all other pieces of clothing pulled into place.

Her brother was quite the perfectionist, no matter what anyone else thought.

"You're lucky we're not going to be late, or I'd have to shove you in the garbage disposal."

Miko hummed, bouncing out of the room as her brother grumbled, grabbing both of their book-bags before pushing the small girl out the door, barely allowing her any time to pull her shoes on.

"Thank you, onii-chan."

Akira shrugged out his own acknowledgment.

Miko simply smiled.

Her brother was just too cute.

* * *

"Be good, ok?"

Miko grinned before bum-rushing her older brother and hugging him around the middle, an awkward pat on her head the only sign of acceptance her brother resigned himself in showing.

The small girl finally let go, hesitatingly glancing over at her new school before taking a step forward. She gave Akira one last glance, her brown eyes sparkling against the morning sunshine. Akira simply nodded, a small smirk set on his face before he too turned and made an about-face.

"I'll pick you up later, alright? Don't run off anywhere without me knowing."

And with that, her brother swept off, making his way towards his own establishment. Miko took in a deep breath and continued to then walk forward, gaze on the school that would be housing her for the time being.

'Don't make yourself comfortable…' She thought to herself. 'Don't make any friends…'

A fleeting look of darkness encased her face as Miko continued to step forward, her fragile heart holding onto its own strings in acceptance of its fate.

'This is only temporary after all.'


	4. Another Day in the Life

AN: Ha. This took forever and a couple of days to get this poor little chapter out. Next one definitely shouldn't take as long. Hopefully, you guys will still enjoy! Many thanks to my much devoted beta, Kitsune55, who is not just overworking herself but still managing to beta my (and other author's) stories. Someone should bake her a cake. ((hint, hint)) Lol!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Four: _Another Day in the Life_

* * *

Akira had not wanted to leave his little sister at the front gate, his brotherly-instincts going into hyperactive mode once that forlorn expression had entered his small charge's gaze.

In that small instant, Akira had wanted nothing more but to grab the young girl and smother her with affection, something he knew his little sister did not know much about. Although Miko was not tender hearted, at times she seemed so lost; and he the cinnamon-eyed teen did not want her to grow cold…

Not like him.

But the young girl was more resilient than most people took her for; a fact Miko liked to remind him of every chance she could get. He knew she was the glue that kept them together… however, this didn't mean Akira had to admit it.

'Silly girl…' The sharp-eyed teenager smiled at the thought, knowing that the small girl was nothing if not spunky and rambunctious. She was the light that kept him strong, and guided him towards the feeling of completion. In retrospect, Miko was also the only family he had that was still among the living, even if they were only half-siblings.

Their mother did not count for obvious reasons.

As Akira grew closer to the building, which now lay just less than a block away from his gaze, his thoughts began to scatter in different directions. He did not want to have to start again, but he knew he had no choice. If it was up to him, the teen would have simply called it a day before he had even woken up, spending the day at the house whilst waiting for his only friend to give him a call.

A blush stained the boy's cheeks as Akira pushed the man out of his head and concentrated on the incoming building.

The anxious teen slowed his gait as his school building came into view, the sudden urge to ditch itching in the back of his head. School was for nitwits…

And Akira was nothing of the sort.

But with new homes (though he'd already been at his new location for almost two months) came new schools. Voices of miscellaneous students infiltrated his ears as Akira kept his eyes on the ground, not wishing to come in contact with anyone unwanted.

"_Hey, pass me that phone!"_

"_No way! Momo-chan gave it to me, get your own!"_

"_But I wasted my minutes!"_

"_Did you finish Nakano-sensei's assignment last night?"_

"_WE HAD AN ASSIGNMENT?!"_

"_((Sweat drop)) uh… yeah."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Can you believe it?! He actually talked to me!"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Kyaaaa!"_

"_Dude, I'm telling you, she's totally into you!"_

"_Whatever…"_

And with new schools came more idiots.

The not-so-anxious student ignored the pandemonium and entered the building, blissfully oblivious to the multitude of stares sent his way.

Platinum blonde and onyx strands of hair fell in front of his cold analytical gaze as Akira once again prepped himself to another school full of nothing but dimwits and boring classes. Restless thoughts of how his little sister was faring drifted in and out of his mind, knowing that as soon as he was able, he would have her back in his protection once again.

'If only I knew how to deal with my own sorry life as much as I did hers…'

Really, it was just another day in his oh so boring life.

* * *

Ryo carefully balanced the armful of papers and cup of coffee within his hands, trying to successfully get down the hallway without spontaneously collapsing in a heap of test scores and overly-saturated coffee. He had already had to come in late, he doubted showing up to class with coffee-stains and an even more sour face than usual would make him feel any better.

Ryo paused at the slightly opened door to his classroom, blinking out of his daze as a collection of voices reverberated from inside his own classroom.

"So did you see the new student this morning?!" Cried one especially nasally girl, her voice irritating the teacher's precious eardrums.

"Oh, did I! He was so dreamy…" The collection of sighs after this remark caused the light haired man to sweat drop at the predictability of it all.

'There is a new student this late in the year?' The older man thought to himself, his ebony eyes narrowing at the peculiarity of it all. Though from what Akira told him, he was starting out at a new school as well, so maybe…

"He was so cute…" The schoolgirl sighed as her bright red and purple locks fell against her flushed cheeks, hands pressed against the sides of her face.

"Chiyoko-chan is so spacey."

"Shut up, Kaori-chan! It's not my fault he was so handsome! He could have knocked anyone off their feet with a face like that…"

"The problem with that is you're always off your feet, anyways. , so no real accomplishment there."

"Ka-ori-chaaaaaan…"

The teacher sighed as he pushed the door open with his back, all the students freezing at the sudden squeaking of the door opening.

"Lowen-sensei! Let me help you with that!"

"No, me!"

"I can help you, sensei!"

"Professor! Let me help!"

Ryo sweat dropped as a mob of school girls headed up by Chiyoko rushed at him, his coffee and papers evenly distributed within the bunch as he fully entered the class.

Once everyone managed to settle down (and all the papers and coffee placed in their appropriate places by said school/fan girls), Ryo stood in front of the gaggle of students, ready for yet another day of teaching.

Whether the students were ready to learn something for once was a whole different question altogether.

"Good morning, class."

"GOOD MORNING, LOWEN-SENSEI!"

Really, it was just another day in his oh so boring life.

* * *

Miko sighed as she brought her bag over to a lone tree away from all the other happy-go-lucky students, large brown eyes dim with a weariness a small child should not yet know.

She wondered how her onii-chan was doing…

"_Hey, look at her!"_

Miko pretended not to hear the voices directed her way, instead choosing to silently pick at her sandwich that her brother painstaking made just for her. These kids didn't understand, anyways.

At least, that's what her brother always said when she talked about other kids she had to be around.

"_Who sits all by themselves like that? Does she think she's too good to try to be friends with us?"_

"_What a brat."_

"_Like we'd want to be her friend anyways."_

"_Loser." _

Miko held in her cringe as she took a bite of her food, ignoring the scathing looks already sent her way. She was used to it by now…

She didn't want to be, but she was.

'All I need is my onii-chan. One day, we're gonna leave and never come back. All I need is my onii-chan.'

"_Stupid girl."_

"_Freak."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Betcha she's mute." _

The pigtailed schoolgirl said nothing as the beginnings of tears pricked at her eyes, knowing that all this was for the best.

'It's better if they hate me anyway…' Miko gazed up at the deep blue sky, ignoring the purposeful taunts sent her way as she let her thoughts drift off towards later on, when it would just be her and her brother once again. 'It's better to be hated than to feel the pain of having to say goodbye…'

And really, that was always so much worse.

* * *

Akira was tired of this school already.

But more than that, he was bored.

And not bored as in 'I think I need something to do, and then I'll be alright!' bored. Oh no.

More like 'THESE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE AND I NEED SOMETHING TO STIMULATE MY BRAIN OTHER THAN USELESS DRIVEL!' bored.

The young boy sweat dropped at the stupidity of his own thoughts.

Though it was really all no surprise, since Akira had predicted this would be the outcome of his oh-so-fabulous day even before he had woken up this morning. Almost completely through with his day and he was ready to not only kill the students but the teachers as well.

And he had to deal with this for another year and a half?

Akira would kill himself first.

Or everybody else… with severely blunt objects.

He hadn't really decided yet.

"Err… excuse me?"

The 16-year-old boy turned around, the sound of another teenage girl interrupting his melodramatic whine inside his own head. And that was just a shame.

He was just getting to the annoying teenage girls that kept bugging him with their inane giggling and stupid questions.

Yippee.

"Yeah."

The red-head shivered at the intensity of Akira's gaze, her bright purple highlights contrasting prettily against her skin. Large blue eyes blinked as the girl shuffled her feet, her flushed cheeks burning that much brighter.

"I just… wanted to introduce myself."

The look on Akira's face did not change at all.

"My-my n-name is Chiyoko. I-Itou Chiyoko. It's very nice to meet you… And what's your name?! I've just gotta ask! Everybody's been talking about you, ya know! It's not so often we get a transfer so late in the year!" Chiyoko blushed then. "Especially one so handsome."

Akira's mouth stayed shut.

"Ah…" Chiyoko took a step back as the bell rang, signally the end of another school day. "Well… maybe, if you want to anyways, we could get to know each other better! And then you could tell me your name!"

The 16-year-old's eye twitched at the thought, though the smaller girl stood oblivious to it all. "But anyways, I have to go! I have to talk to my teacher about something… oh! PROFESSOR!"

The slightly annoyed, but more than relieved teenager sighed before shrugging his backpack more comfortably against his shoulder; walking around the young twit who stood waving at some nameless teacher behind him that he did not need to know.

The idiots he had to deal with now were enough, thanks.

Akira glanced down at his watch as he jogged out of the school, already calculating the minutes it would take him to reach Miko's school before she finally got out.

'I'm coming sis…'

* * *

'Was that…'

Ryo must have been seeing things.

'That looked just like-'

"PROFESSOR!"

"Ah." The 23-year-old blinked as his most grating of students jumped up in front of him, a small frown pitched on her youthful face. "Itou-chan. What can I help you with today?"

Ryo simply must have been seeing things.

'But he said he was going to start in his new school this week, and that student looked just like him from the bac-'

"That project you want us to work on! I have a question about it…" Chiyoko grinned as Ryo internally sighed, not sure why he was surprised the young girl was attacking him about something so vague.

"Itou-chan, I haven't even given you your topic yet. What could you possibly have a question on?"

The young girl suddenly blushed.

"I…"

"Chiyoko-chan! C'mon, leave Lowen-sensei alone already!"

"Oh! But…"

A small blonde girl with large brown eyes pulled the annoying child away from the stoic teacher, allowing him to internally breathe a sigh of relief at the freedom now bestowed upon him.

'Thank you, Kaori. I owe you an A.'

Luckily, she happened to be one of the smartest girls in class, so that wasn't much of a problem. Though Ryo always thought it strange the head girl of the class constantly hung out and protected an idiot like Chiyoko, he never questioned the mature schoolgirl in her pursuits.

And thankfully, she kept Chiyoko on a sharp leash, so really, who was he to complain?

Ryo readjusted his bag over his hip and gratefully walked out of his school, bringing out his cell phone to check for any missed calls.

Or just one missed call in particular.

'He didn't call me, so that means he did start today. So maybe…' The dark-eyed man carefully traced the picture on the screen which held himself, Akira and Miko. A picture taken on the insistence of the small girl within the picture who was smiling widely whilst framing a pair of 'bunny ears' on the back of her brother's head.

Ryo shook his head as he clicked open his text-messages menu and began typing.

He would get to the bottom of this soon enough.

* * *

Akira sighed as he looked up, his sister in plain view.

The desolate look in her eyes was not lost to him as elementary students walked past her, barely giving her a scathing second glance.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

"Miko…"

Long ebony locks of hair pulled into two pigtails swirled in the air as the small girl's eyes widened to the point of falling out. Before Akira got a chance to brace himself, Miko burst into a full sprint, glomping the poor teen at full Miko-force.

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAN!"

"Ack!"

CRASH!

"MIKO, DAMN IT!"

"Oppsies?"

Hordes of children stared at the brother-sister combo, not sure what to make of the standoffish girl who was now suddenly smiling at her brother as if there was no tomorrow.

"Anyways…" Akira stood them both up, brushing his clothes off as they began to walk away from the angry glares and stares. "Let's get going, sis."

"Ok!" Miko giggled as she shrugged off the many glances sent her way, her world back on its axis now that her brother was back by her side. "Are we going to see Ryo-kun today?!"

Akira sweat dropped.

"I…"

_**DING!**_

"Speak of the devil, and he shall text-message…" The eclectic teen murmured to himself, knowing that only one person would bother texting him at all. Akira pulled out his cell phone and clicked on the 'Open' Icon on his phone, knowing the man was up to no good (as usual).

_**I've missed Aki-chan! What is he doing today? ;D**_

Akira sighed as Miko glanced up at him, absolutely sure she knew exactly who her brother was texting. She giggled as a tick developed in her brother's eyebrow, missing the older man already.

'Though I'm sure onii-chan is missing him a lot more…'

Miko kept all this to herself as her brother began mumbling to himself, honey brown eyes concentrating solely on the screen as he continued to walk forward.

_**Nothing more than the usual. Is there something you wanted to do today?**_

Not even five minutes later, Akira felt his phone vibrate within his coat pocket,

_**DING!**_

_**Oh, there's something I want to do alright.**_

"That son-of-a-!"

Miko blinked as the boy began to type a reply in earnest, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

_**Stop being such a jackass, you man-whore. Don't you know this could be considered sexual harassment?!**_

_**DING!**_

_**It's only harassment when the other person doesn't want it. XD**_

'WTF?!'

"Onii-chan looks as if he is about to explode..." Miko stated, looking quite disturbed from the perturbed expression on her older brother's face.

"Oh, I'll show you explode."

Miko shuddered.

_**And who says I want it? You practically push it all on me and expect me to take it with a smile. **_

_**DING!**_

_**Why wouldn't Aki-chan smile while I was pushing it on him? **_

"Oh, he's dead." Akira stated before dialing a certain idiot's number, all self-consciousness aside.

_"Hello?"_ A stoic voice echoed from the other end of the line, a smug quality edged into that one word.

"You..." The stressed teen stretched, knowing that anything he would say would practically bounce off the annoying teacher. "Are an ass-hole."

_"Akira-kun!"_

Akira sweat dropped as the other man ignored cried his name out quite enthusiastically, suddenly realizing he had fallen right into the perverted teacher' trap.

'Ah fuck.'

_"I've missed Akira-kun today!"_

"More like you've missed provoking me!" Akira shouted back, not taken in the least by the man's innocent act. He was a pervert in disguise, damn it!

_"… … That too."_ Ryo admitted, not sounding the least bit shamed.

"Ahhh!" The young boy shouted in frustration, not sure how to take an overly-annoying Ryo on top of an overly boring day.

_"Akira-kun has missed me as well, it seems."_

A dusty flush overcame the boy's cheeks as Ryo chuckled audibly into the phone, a sense of panic curdling in his chest. "What do you want, you freak!"

Miko smiled unsteadily, grabbing the hysterical boy's hand as people began to glance their way, her brother practically killing his phone within his death grip.

The small girl sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Onii-chan, get a grip!" Miko whispered heatedly, her vivid red cheeks practically glow in the dark. The comment went unheard as Akira continued to seethe into his cell phone.

_"For Akira-kun and Miko-chan to come over of course."_ Akira could already see the image of Ryo in his head, chewing his thumb methodically as he sat crouched over on his couch. Ryo would be blowing the cinnamon locks of hair out of his shadowy eyes, smirking over at the cell phone that lay next to his ear.

The blush became that much brighter.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO NOW!"

_"Really?"_

"…"

Miko sighed as her brother's eye twitched once more.

_"A-kira-kun…"_

"…"

_"I'll make dinner…"_

"… … … Are you going to make more than just dessert this time?"

_"Will that get Aki-chan to come over here?"_

"Will that get you to shut the hell up?"

_"Yes."_

"Fine, then we'll be over by five."

Akira heard the older man suck in his teeth.

_"Five? No sooner than that?"_

"Ryo-san, you're pushing your luck again."

_"I can't seem to help myself when it comes to Akira-kun. But I fear it is time for goodbye if I must complete a whole dinner to be ready for both Akira and Miko by five o'clock. Kisses."_

"STOP BEING A PERVERT!"

_**Click.**_

"Does that mean we're going to Ryo-kun's house today?!" Miko shouted out loud, her hazel eyes glistening with excitement. The dark haired boy with scattered golden locks grimaced as he slammed his phone closed and shoved it back into his jacket pocket.

"Unfortunately… yes."

Miko immediately jumped up in the air and threw her arms around the boy's waist as Akira's eye twitched once again, wondering if he was really related to the girl clutching onto his person.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

"It's official." The incredibly intelligent teenager murmured, not sure (or caring) if his sister was paying any attention to him or not. "I hate my life."

"We're going to Akira's boyfriend's house! We're going to Akira's boyfriend's house! We're going to Akira's boyfriend's house! We're going to Akira's boyfriend's house!"

Vein Pop.

Akira pretended not to notice the people now staring at him even more strangely than before as Miko continued to dance down the sidewalk, making a spectacle of not only herself, but him as well.

"MIKO! GET OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"DOUBLE YAAAAAAYYYY!"

* * *


	5. Everything in Between

A.N: So now we finally start getting into the plot. Yay? Lol! You remember all that fluff I had in the earlier chapters? Yeah... don't expect to much of that after this one. o.o; And please, no hurting the author for what's about to happen in this chapter. Much worse is definitely in the works than this. Next chapter is already in the works, so hold on tight! Though this chapter is a bit short, you'll get more soon!

Many thanks to Kitsune55 for beta-ing! Have a nice vacation hun!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Five: _Everything In Between_

* * *

Miko laughed as she skipped down the street, holding her older brother's hand within her own small palm as people stared over at them as if they were crazy.

"I'm glad you're so excited." Akira dryly stated as he rolled his eyes, onyx and blonde locks swaying against the light windy breeze. Miko simply giggled in response as she then began to sing silly songs as she skipped.

Akira tried to no avail to ignore his own twitching eye.

"So, let's say that you and Ryo-kun aren't an item," Miko suddenly began, ignoring the weirded-out faces of the people walking by them and the tell-tale blush lurking over Akira's face. "Why do you hang out with him so much if you don't like him like that? We both know you don't have any friends, Akira. Heck, you hate people in general, let alone people who want to get close to you."

"I…" The way his sister had plainly stated his aggressive nature made him choke on his words, not sure how to explain the strange connection he shared with the aggravating brunette who loved to bother him. It was nothing overtly sexual, nor of the platonic level he imagined having with other people as a child. It was something deeper than all that…

"Are you attracted to him at all?" The small girl grinned as the blush deepened and furthered down Akira's long neck into his shirt. "Hm?"

Their apartment complex came into view as Akira kept his mouth shut and simply continued to walk, ignoring his sister's giggling. As they began to make the trek up to their apartment, the dam finally burst, the young girl's excitement pouring over in waves as she flailed her arms and jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Yay! We're going to Ryo-kun's house again later and he's going to cook dinner for us and it's going to be so awesome, Akira may finally get over his denial!"

Akira sighed as he opened the door to their apartment, running an elegant hand through his multi-colored locks. His sister's excitement began to rub off him a small bit, a tiny smile perched over his lips as he toed out of his shoes and allowed his sister to prattle on about his supposed 'boyfriend.'

_First Mistake. _

"I bet Ryo-kun makes awesome food too, Aki-chan!" Miko bubbled over, ignoring the spastic growl reverberating within her older brother's throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that, Miko?!" Akira snapped, ripping off his jacket as he glared at the oblivious eight-year-old.

"And I bet he'll make something especially good for his favoritest boyfriend in the whole wide world!" The small girl giggled, neither sibling noticing the pair of shadows entering the room as the comment was made. "Who would have guessed onii-chan was into older, perverted men?"

"Miko-chan…" Akira warningly reproached, hoping against hope that their mother was not at the apartment.

"I can't help it if my brother has strange tastes in men." Miko smirked as she put down her book-bag, reaching over her shoulder to take off her coat. "Akira and Ryo… not-so-secret lovers?"

_Second Mistake._

A dark blush overcame Akira's cheeks as he opened his mouth, ready to spout another half-hearted insult his mischievous sister's way when a sudden 'clank!' startled them both.

Two pairs of nearly identical mahogany colored eyes widened as both brother and sister spun around, an older woman with cropped ebony hair and a stranger neither of them knew stood staring at the teen.

"Okaa-san…" Akira whispered, knowing what was about to happen without even needing to think about it. "It's not-"

"You're a faggot." The woman, barely in her early thirties, whispered as she narrowed her unusual jade green eyes, hand clutching an empty alcohol bottle as the nameless man next to her sneered at the boy in unhidden contempt. "You're a fucking faggot."

Akira said nothing as he bit his lip, head slowly nodding down towards the ground.

"I didn't want to fucking believe it." His mother stepped closer to him, glaring at him in disgust. "Everyone kept saying it. Everyone kept FUCKING saying it, but I didn't want to fucking believe it! Your father… what would your father…"

Breaking past her non-existent boiling point, the unhinged woman flung the alcohol bottle at the boy as he ducked, barely wincing as the bottle (much like his mother) burst into pieces.

"I've given up everything for you boy… and this is how you re-pay me?!" Akira's lips trembled as looked at anything but the agonizing picture his mother made, face crazed as tears slid down her flushed cheeks. The effects of the alcohol she had been drinking was obviously still flowing through her system as the man she was with simply stood by the door, watching the show in barely concealed amusement.

Miko whimpered as she stared at her mother, the hysterical gleam in the older woman's eyes glowing brighter with each passing moment she huffed out at her son.

'My son… my son… my only son… my only…'

"Okaa-san, please…" The small girl clutched the jacket that still lay within her hands, wanting nothing more than to run into her brother's arms and go to Ryo's house…

To be **safe **again.

_Final Mistake._

"Shut the hell up you little bastard! I don't know why I fucking kept you anyway! All you do is soak up money and fucking whine about every little thing as if you've got something to actually whine about!" Tears began streaking down their mother's face as she screamed out all of her frustration off the top of her lungs.

"My son is a fucking fruitcake with no respect for me, my dumb ass daughter doesn't know how to keep her fucking mouth shut, and my husband, the love of my life, is DEAD! IF ANYONE HAS A RIGHT TO COMPLAIN, IT'S ME!"

Miko shrieked as the crazy-eyed woman tossed her empty glass bottle at the small girl, Akira watching in morbid shock as the bottle smashed against the wall next to the young girl's face, shards of glass cutting through the girl's arm as she attempted to shield her face with the appendage.

"Miko!" Akira gasped as he began to run towards the now bleeding child before suddenly being hefted off the ground, body constricted as a pair of masculine arms brutally encased his torso. The man who had been nearly forgotten about pulled the boy into a monstrous bear hug as Akira cursed his slim build as he tried to fight his way out of the impossible grip. "Let me go! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! MIKO, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Large mahogany eyes glistened as Miko simply stood by the wall, watching as her mother advanced towards her menacingly.

The small girl ignored her brother's screeches, refusing to leave him alone for even a second as the tear-stained older woman dropped to her knees, a small piece of glass held in the palm of her hand.

"You've been a very bad girl, Miko-chan." The woman cooed.

"I know, Okaa-san." Miko whispered in return, tears running down her own cheeks. "Please don't hurt onii-chan. You can hurt me if you want to... just leave onii-chan alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do just that, Miko-chan. Both of you deserved to be punished." Jade orbs glistened with new tears as the unstable woman gently grasped the young girl's sleeve-clad arms, the small piece of glass glistening within the room's artificial light.

"Okaa-san loves you, dearest." The woman cooed mockingly, Akira struggling even harder as he watched the scene in anguish and shame.

"I know, Okaa-san." The small girl squeezed her eyes shut as her ripped glass-covered sleeves were ripped up. Pale arms covered in cuts and scars became exposed, Akira's eyes widening in horror as red invaded his vision.

Tears continued to pour down snowy-white cheeks as Miko bit her lip, the familiar pain bursting through her nerves as she attempted to ground herself, if for nothing else, her brother's sake.

"I know."

* * *

Ryo frowned as he looked over at his clock, the small hand at the six whilst the larger hand lay lurking on the ten.

6:50 p.m.

Akira said he would be here by five.

It was now almost seven.

Well… this was odd.

Different scenarios began infiltrating through the older man's head as a worriment snuck itself past the barricades of his emotional walls, infecting his being with horrible thoughts.

'They are most likely both fine. Something most likely arose and they were not able to call me to inform of the sudden change of plans.' Ryo thought to himself, a niggling feeling in the back of his head refusing to believe the bullshit the 23-year-old was attempting to feed himself.

The older man picked up his cell phone as he dialed the young boy's familiar phone number, dark eyes slowly closing as the sound of ringing played against his right ear.

After four rings, Ryo's call was taken straight to voicemail.

Ryo's eyes popped open, quite sure the frown still curled on his face deepened without his acknowledgement.

Now, he had a right to be worried.

'Akira… what's going on?'

* * *

"'_Tou-san!"_

_A small boy with dark hair and bright chestnut colored eyes ran to the blue-eyed man in front of him, the older man's own ebony locks eclipsing his vision as the child collided within his arms. _

"_Did you hear, otou-san?! Okaa-san just had the baby!" The eight-year-old squirmed within his father's arms, giddy with excitement. "She's so pretty! She looks just like mommy, except her eyes look just like mine!" _

_The older man frowned for a moment, allowing the small boy to continue to cling to him as he did so. _

"_Is that so, Aki-chan?" _

"_Yup! You have to come inside and see!"Akira cried out, wriggling out of his father's grip as he dropped down to the ground and grabbed his father's hand. "Okaa-san says that she doesn't want to hold the baby yet. I think she's waiting for you, 'tou-san!"_

_The man made sure to grin as his son pulled him through the doors, the frown only coming forward once the boy pulled his gaze forward. He knew exactly why his wife would not want to touch the child laying within the bassinet that was sure to be lying next to her bed. _

_And it truly broke his heart. _

"_I'm a big brother now, 'tou-san! Isn't that awesome!" The boy suddenly commented, his youthful face full of nothing but pride as the room came to view. _

_The father smiled patiently before suddenly coming to a stop, wishing nothing more than to spare his son this conversation. Yet it needed to be done. His son had to be prepared for what the future held for him. The way things were going, he doubted he would be here much longer to protect his little boy much longer…_

"_You have to promise me something before we go in to see your mother and sister, Akira." Large brown eyes focused in on the stern face his father made as Akira ceased his rambling and paid close attention to what his father's next words would be. His father was rarely this serious, and especially wouldn't be now when they were about to meet up with their new family. _

"_Of course, 'tou-san. Anything." Akira responded without even thinking, cherishing his father above anything else. _

"_Protect her." The older man's blue eyes glistened as his grip on Akira's hand tightened to the point of being painful. "Protect your sister from everything and everyone… including your mother." _

_Akira gazed up at his father with nothing but confusion clouding his eyes before nodding frantically, wanting nothing more than to make his father happy. _

"_Akira…" The older man tried to think of more to say, not sure how to express everything he wanted to say in only a few minutes. "Things are going to… change soon. I don't think… I don't think you're mother is going to be able to handle it. But remember, no matter what may happen in the next couple of days, I love you son. Do whatever it takes to protect your sister, and remember that no matter how angry and confused you feel inside, there's still so much to live for." _

_The small boy blinked as his father grabbed onto him, tears burning within his bright-eyed gaze. _

"_Let's go see your little sister now, Aki-chan." _

_Both man and child walk into the room, the small boy not noticing the peculiarity of the woman facing away from her newborn child as the excited chatter of a newly spawn older sibling filled the room. _

_Royal blue eyes traced the image of the small boy caressing the face of a child that wasn't his, keeping it close to his heart. Though the baby might not be his own, it held a part of his son, and that in itself was reason to give this child his love. His son was his world, and if he could accept so many other things, he most certainly could accept this one child._

_Even if the mother was not as giving in affections. _

"_Can I name her, Okaa-san?" _

_The woman barely shifted, not daring to turn and look at both children, one wanted and the other unwanted, she brought into this world. Akira frowned before gazing up his father, the unanswered question still hanging heavily in the air. _

"_What name do you have in mind?" The boy's father asked kindly, not even deigning to spare a glance towards his wife's bed. _

_Akira simply smiled. _

"_Miko. Miyanaga Miko. Isn't it pretty, Okaa-san?" _

_The woman said nothing. _

_The older man closed his eyes as clenched his fists. _

"_It's a lovely name, Akira. Treasure it, alright?" _

"_Of course, 'tou-san! We'll all treasure it! And as long as we're all together…" Akira smiled gently at the baby sleeping in the tiny bassinette, wishing he could hold her. "We can treasure more than just her name." _

_The man said nothing more, a small tear sliding down his face as wondered just how long he would have left to enjoy this type of peace. _

_Akira simply grinned, stroking the baby's face as he thought of only then, just as children his age were supposed to. _

* * *

Pain as the first thing Akira felt as he felt bundle within his arms shift uncomfortably. The cold air prickled at his bare arms as the brown-eyed teen brought the warm body cuddled closely to his person deeper within his embrace.

The early morning light invaded the boy's vision as he attempted to sit up, uncomfortably slouched against the pavement within the alleyway both he and the small child within his arms for the moment now resided.

Confusion reigned within Akira's head, the night's past events slowly crawling back into his immediate memory banks. The pain both within his head and the cuts and bruises burning his body doubled as Akira reached full-consciousness, reminding the boy why he was outside with his achingly small sister bloody within his own fragile arms.

"Mi… Miko?"

The small girl managed to stir as Akira stumbled to his feet, glad that it was so early in the morning that barely anyone was out. The tiny pale face that the highlighted-haired boy had come to love so much turned to face the older teen, crusted blood clinging to her cheeks and arms in a speckled assortment of crimson.

"Onii-chan?" Tiny coughs muffled the sound of Miko's voice as she tried to speak once more, only to have her older brother shake his head rather irritatingly. She grimaced as she thought of the multitude of cuts that now covered her arms, quite sure that she would never look at glass in quite the same way ever again.

Akira sighed as he limped back into the direction of their apartment, quite sure that last night's events were the last straw. If his mother had wanted to hurt him physically, he would not have cared in the slightest. It would not have been the first time, nor would it have been the last.

But his little sister?

She was off-limits.

"Onii-chan… school?"

Akira shook his head once more, glaring at the apartment building he had come to hate. Though, it was no surprise. His mother had the ability to make any place seem like Hell by just being there.

"Not today."

"But-"

"Not… today… Miko."

Miko internally shivered at the sound of her brother's voice, the temperature dropping even lower at the apathetic gaze her brother adopted. She shut her mouth as she allowed the stoic teen to simply haul her up the steps, quite sure that if anyone deserved even the smallest bits of peace, it was her brother.

Whether he would get it or not, was a question to be answered once they managed to get past those steps and inside another home broken by none other than their own mother.


	6. Running From Yourself

A.N: I told you it wouldn't be too long. XD Of course, next chapter shall also be coming soon, so more to enjoy until then, yes? This chapter is un-beta-ed by the way, so if you see any mistakes... sorry? Lol. Poor Kit-chan needs to enjoy her vacation in peace.

By the way, I have to point this out since I don't want to have people think I'm leading them on, but no, Miko is NOT Misa's reincarnation! NO, NO, NO, NO! I have been very vague in characterization, but that has been done purposefully, and I just want to make this one thing very clear. As the plot develops, you'll see more of the original DN characters come into play, but for now, you'll have to make do with what I give. Lol!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Six: _Running From Yourself_

* * *

"Onii-chan?"

The scratchy whisper went unheard as Akira continued his trek up the stairs to their apartment, his body begging to give way to the exhaustion burning up his mental and physical capabilities.

Memories of the night before caused the boy to cringe as he buried the small girl's body just a bit closer to his person, the pain he felt physically nothing compared to the misery he felt deep within his chest.

'I failed, father.' Akira absently thought to himself as he buried his face into his sister's long ebony locks, his feet faltering in their steps. Images of the scars his sister would now have to bear decorating her pale arms lashed at his conscience, knowing he would never be able to forgive his mother for the atrocities she herself committed against the most blameless person in their home.

'I couldn't protect her the way you wanted me to. Just what kind of guardian am I?' The boy left his laments within his mind, not sure he could delve into his own drama with his younger sister silently fighting against the throes of pain if the look on her face was any indication.

"Onii-chan…" Miko once again spoke, her voice barely heard above the rapid thoughts running inside the teenager's head. "Are you alright?"

If Akira's heart hadn't already been as heavy as a weight, Miko's heartbreakingly small voice innocently wondering about his own well-being above her own would've crushed his soul. Just gazing at the girl's arms and weak face hurt him in ways he had not believed to be possible…

"I'm fine, Miko-chan." Akira kept his sight level, none of the chaos lurking within his mind's depths shown on his blank façade as he once again began to walk, blinking away the sheen of moisture gathering around the corners of his eyes.

"As long as you're ok, Akira…" Miko slightly slurred against his shoulder, her own mocha colored eyes closing in exhaustion once again, "Then I'm ok, too."

A mixture of onyx and blonde locks of hair hung thickly over mahogany eyes as Akira's feet came to a stop in front of their door, the disgusting taste of bile burning his esophagus. The 16-year-old's body ached as he attempted to steady himself, knowing that it would be awhile before he himself would be able to gather the sufficient amount of rest he would need to recover from his own sets of injuries.

Shallow sets of breath puffed out against the torn collar of the dirty shirt Akira had once called a part of his uniform, letting the teen know the girl had fallen asleep against him once again.

After fumbling for his keys one-handedly, the boy finally managed to get the door to the apartment open, not surprised to find the place a complete and utter mess. The orderly boy's insides cringed at the blood staining their carpet and the pools of alcohol and other strange substances left lying on the floor around the living room.

Broken glass and smooth, uneven ceramic pieces lay scattered around the room, rays of morning light bursting through the shaded windows, reflecting more than just the items lying about at random. Unwanted memories, not even a night's worth away, crept by in a slow montage inside Akira's head as the regret already mounted on his back grew ten-fold.

Quietly slipping out of his shoes, the boy toed around the wreckage, mentally categorizing everything that needed to be cleaned, organized and sanitized.

Yesterday's memories were best left at that; the boy had much work to do before he was even able to touch the contents of their 'home,' his little sister's injuries needing to be tended to before much else could be done.

A soft sigh broke Akira's concentration as the small bundle of limbs shifted within his embrace, carefully grabbing a fistful of the cinnamon-eyed boy's shirt unconsciously. Caked blood coated the bruised and cut arms, the dim light giving way to the dark blemishes and dried crimson infecting the once barely scarred skin.

Slowly making his way to his room, Akira unlocked the grimy door and gently pushed the door open, sighing in relief at the sight of his untouched mattress and still clean living space. The injured teen set the small girl down on his bed as he pulled out a first-aid kit from underneath one of the trick drawers in his desk, glad he kept spares within his room at all times.

Looking down at the dirty child shivering on his bed, Akira got up and filled a small bowl with warm water from the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth from their bathroom, set on tending to Miko's wounds before anything else.

If anyone in the world deserved at least that much consideration, it was the doe-eyed girl now resting a bit more fitfully on his bed.

* * *

Ryo glanced up at his bedroom ceiling, his cell phone lying next to his prone body on the top of his seldom-used bed. The glittery stars seemed to twinkle haughtily, hanging high within the heavens as the night sky began to fade against the morning dawn, breaking the teacher's appreciation of the nightfall that overlapped the city, his window brightening with the coming of a new day.

And still no word from either Akira or Miko.

Strands of glowing chestnut locks of hair lay scattered against the milky white cloth of the pillow Ryo was resting upon, his wide-awake eyes not even twitching from lack of sleep.

The ebony-eyed man blinked as the light bags that lay underneath his eyes became just a bit more prominent from the sudden awareness of his gaze, pale hand once again reaching for the phone that silently lay still beside him.

The light became that much more luminescent as the contents of the room became more visible to the naked eye, yet Ryo did not take his eyes of the screen of the phone held above him by his own hand.

It wasn't often the 23-year-old felt worried or anxious, especially about two kids he was barely acquainted with. For all he knew, they were perfectly fine within the warm beds of their home, having forgotten all about the man who laid waiting within the cold reclusion of his apartment.

Long pastel white fingers clenched the small device hanging overhead, recognizing that no matter how egotistical and rude Akira was, he was not one to actually ignore one of Ryo's requests to come to his home. If anything, the boy came to his apartment hitting the ground running.

A snarl overcame the young man's thin lips as he glared up at the phone, willing it to ring.

Ryo would find out about what had happened to the cute, feisty teen and his adorable, precocious sister. It was only a matter of time before he would do so; that was a fact.

As the light emanating from the cell phone's display illuminated the teacher's face, the frown perched over his mouth softened, glad that sooner or later he would be able to see the rambunctious boy, if nothing else.

* * *

Gentle hands lightly stroked the waves of obsidian that lay freely over the mess of porcelain white pillows strewn against the mattress as Akira laid a light kiss over his sleeping sister's forehead and picked himself up from his former sitting position. Warm orbs made of molten amber gazed down at the girl once more before turning away, the still-injured teen leaving Miko to her rest.

Broken glass and unforgiving stains lay within his sights as the boy began his inevitable pickup, limping along the apartment to the tune of his own drum. Dirty dishes, pieces of ceramic lamps and battered cushions were left about in complete disarray as the jaded boy quietly sucked in a hiss of pain and grabbed a broom.

Tanned toes bare of any protection whatsoever scraped alongside the glass-ridden carpet, the ebony-haired boy barely wincing at the jagged uneven pieces of glass tearing at the heels and soles of his abused feet.

Soon, the room looked a bit more livable as the broken glass was thrown away and carpet cleaner was sprayed over the stains permeating the rugged floors. The tables were inspected for random narcotics and bottles of alcohol still lying about as the young genius wiped down the countertops within the kitchen.

Time unknowingly passed quickly as the boy's wounds continued to go on unchecked, the bruising around the boy's face already gaining a greenish tint in delayed healing. Akira's eyes became clouded as the aching soreness was ignored, his charcoal and blonde fringe obscuring his slightly deluded sight. Pushing himself to his extremes, Akira kept on cleaning, not noticing the faint sound of his cell phone ringing.

The student's hands shook as his grasp on the handle of the broom silently tightened, his eyes blurring over with both exhaustion and pain as a faint frown clouded the boy's features.

Unknowingly, tiny rivulets of blood began to run down the boy's arms and neck once again as Akira broke out into an unnatural sweat. A feverish blush sprouted over the semi-conscious teen's cheeks as his feet stumbled against each other, causing him to fall onto the carpeted floor.

The echoing sounds of the phone ringing was all the boy heard as he fell onto the ground unconscious, his sight blurring over until all he saw was black.

* * *

Another call seemingly ignored.

Ryo scowled as he pocketed the phone inside the suitcase strapped against his side, disappointed in ways most people could not understand.

The strap of the suitcase wrapping around the 23-year-old teacher's shoulders bunched together as a set of spidery fingers clenched the leathery bind, midnight black orbs hidden under the thick blanket of sandy brown locks of hair that fell in front of the man's withdrawn face.

Students ran by him as they rushed to get inside the building, ignoring the teacher who stood emotionlessly in front of the school. Pale skin seemed to glow as the morning light bounced off the hunched figure's desolate form. Thoughts of a certain teenage genius with gorgeous sepia eyes revolved within Ryo's head as he sighed in exhaustion.

Another night of no sleep; though this time, self-inflicted.

A thin hand snaked its way back into the clutch-bag sagging against the adult man's hip, the still quiet cell phone once again making an appearance as the professor's gaze was caught by the electronic device.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Ryo pocketed the cell phone within the front pocket of his slacks, rather having the phone closer to his person 'just in case.'

"Kyaa! We're going to be late, Kaori-chan!"

"Chi-chan, wait!"

"If you weren't such a slowpoke, you wouldn't be saying that!"

"Grr… shut up, Chi-chan."

Two blurs of red, green and white ran past the older man as he was brought back to the world of the animated, thoughts of the dashingly handsome (yet deliciously temperamental) teen were pushed back into the dark recesses of his mind. Chestnut locks swayed against the wind's current as Ryo blinked, knowing the day would be filled with nothing but useless blathering and absent daydreams.

Footsteps fell in time with the school's bell as Ryo finally made his way to his classroom, willing for the day to be over before it even began.

* * *

Dark brown eyes traced the not-so-familiar pathway as the owner of said sight, an aging man no older than 55 years of age, wearily walked down the rat-infested street that housed his former partner's family.

A glance down at the aging man's watch made him blink as the walk seemed to be taking longer than what he thought. Though it was still quite early in the morning, he knew it would be a good twenty minutes more by foot to get to his destination.

Lips curled into an unnatural miniscule frown as thoughts of what lay ahead of the older man ran through his mind, making him wish he could just turn around and run away. His partner had been a good man… too good to deserve all that had happened to him.

It broke the man's heart to know of what became of the handful of people that had made up the younger, and very dedicated, man's home.

The weary detective shook his head as the feeling of the thick manila folder lying innocently within his suitcase weighed heavily on the older man's conscience, the apartment building housing the estranged family becoming that much closer; knowing that what he was about to do would either make his case… or break it.

* * *

_It wasn't fair. _

_Dewy cinnamon brown eyes stared down at the casket slowly being lowered into the ground, only thinking one thought. _

_It wasn't fair. _

_His father's mother was crying._

_His father's siblings were crying._

_His father's friends were crying._

_His father's co-workers were crying._

_Even the sky was crying…_

_Akira's mother wasn't crying. _

_Why wasn't she crying?_

_A large overhang shielded the wayward child from the ongoing pellets of rain as a miniature bundle protruding from his chest was kept close to his person, the small dark blazer he wore covering the miniscule package almost completely. _

_The tear-ridden brunette kept away from the scene in front of him, holding his barely week-old sister close to his chest as he brought his jacket closer around them. A loud cry emanating from her throat broke his train of thought as Akira kissed the young girl's forehead in desperation. _

_His little Miko was crying._

_A small sad smile bloomed over the tiny boy's lips as he bounced the newborn baby within his arms, trying as hard as he could to shield her tiny body away from the pelting raindrops. _

"_Akira-kun?" _

_Akira glanced up, a tall figure shadowing over him as he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to sharpen his vision. Shaggy dark hair surrounding an aging face as a glint of gold glittered from inside the man's open trench coat caught his eye as the familiar adult gazed down at him desolately. _

"_Are you alright, son?" _

_The tiny face within the boy's arms peeked out of the blazer as two pairs of sepia eyes stared up at the man that had not only been Akira's father mentor and partner, but best friend._

_Without saying a word, Akira turned back to the ceremony at hand, his face numb from the brutal winds whipping around the freezing cemetery. Eyes, which at one time had been full of so much light, dimmed as the casket was placed fully into the ground, more people sobbing at the sight. _

_His mother stood stilly against the chilling tides of winds, her face completely blank and free of tears. _

'_Why aren't you crying mother?'_

_That was what Akira wanted to ask. _

_The boy's cheek twitched as a feeling of warmth moisture, contrary to the glacial drops of water cutting across his face, ran down to his chin, a free hand coming up in wonderment. _

_He was crying. _

"_Akira-kun?"_

_He was crying. _

_He was crying._

_He was crying._

_He was crying. _

'_Why aren't you crying mother?'_

"_Akira-kun?!"_

'_What did you __**do**__?'_

_Shaky knees fell against the ground as arms held the precious baby closer to the boy's chest, sobs coming in earnest. Mocha brown eyes shaded by charcoal black bangs kept their sights on the young woman with cropped hair, dressed completely in black. _

_The words came out without hesitation, echoing against the howling breeze as Akira kept his stone-cold gaze on the stranger he called a parent. _

"_**I think I hate you, mother."**_

"_Akira-kun, please don't say such things…"_

_Akira said nothing else as his words reverberated within his mind, his mother's empty jade green eyes turning and locking sights with her oldest child. _

_The officer beside him shifted uncomfortably before wrapping a warm arm around the adolescent's shoulders, somehow knowing this boy would need all the comfort he could get. _

* * *

"…a-kun!"

'Huh…?'

Something was calling out to him…

"…kira-kun?!"

Bleary mocha brown eyes blinked open as the disoriented 16-year-old struggled to regain consciousness. Warm hands gently weaved through his multi-colored locks, a sense of comfort running through his body as his body begged for more rest.

"Akira-kun, wake up!"

Akira blinked once more as consciousness became much easier to grasp, a light unfurling behind his gaze as he attempted to sit up from his slumped spot on the floor. The same comforting hands from before helped him in his quest as the familiar feeling of itchiness and bruised body parts overwhelmed his susceptible senses.

"Akira-kun, are you alright?"

The familiar tenor voice tickled the younger boy's memory banks as he bit back a sarcastic 'do I look alright?!' that bubbled up from his throat in response to the idiotic, yet still strangely polite question. Hands grasped Akira's thin shoulders as an aging face with gentle features appeared before his still failing vision, dark hair speckled with gray.

"Akira-kun?"

"Matsuda-san?" Akira questioned quietly, not quiet believing his sights.

The investigator smiled as he sighed in relief, the older man's face softening even further. The grumpy teen rubbed his arm absently, the feel of dried blood still caked onto his skin and uneven cuts decorating his sleeveless forearm making him blush in embarrassment as the detective's eyes trailed after the hand now twitching against the bruised patch of exposed skin.

"You worried me for a second, Akira-kun. Don't scare me like that, huh?" Matsuda hoisted the teenager off the ground and pulled him onto the couch, catching every wince Akira tried so hard to conceal. Knowing what he now knew, it really came as no surprise as to whom it was that gave him such injuries.

An uncharacteristic frown overcame the usually passive detective's face as he looked down at the boy who he had known for almost all of his life. The boy's very face brought back memories, not just of the childhood Akira had to endure, but of another that looked just like him…

But this wasn't a time to think of such things.

"Sorry, Matsuda-san. I got into this huge fight after almost being mugged last night, and as you can see, I didn't exactly come out of it unscathed." The dark-and-light-haired genius effortlessly lied, the words flying out of Akira's mouth without any sort of uncertainty. A sly smile covered the teen's plump rose colored lips as those warm amber eyes became cold and apathetic.

Matsuda sighed as he sat down next to the angst-ridden teen that had been through so much. Akira was a strong child, but he was still just that-

A child.

'Lying all of your life, just to get by…' Matsuda smirked, his face wrinkling in amusement as the boy barely shifted within his seat. 'Definitely gets that from his father.'

"I can see that." The older man joked, lightly punching the boy's shoulder.

The flinch couldn't be contained as the boy shuddered in pain.

"What… what are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Akira queried, his voice hardening unconsciously.

"The door was open." The dark-haired detective completely ignored the second question as the weight of the manila folder resting within the briefcase slung against his side felt that much heavier.

Muddled eyes jaded from years of abuse probed through the veteran detective's face, slipping past the carefully constructed defenses Matsuda held in place, instantly putting himself on his guard.

"I guess my mother forget to lock it before she went to work." Another lie, Matsuda thought to himself as the boy's cold gaze didn't even shift from his own. It was strange just how easy lies could spout out from the teenager's mouth.

So familiar in so many ways.

"Actually, Akira-kun, now that we're on the subject of your mother…" Aging brown eyes carefully sharpened in disgust, still straying towards the bruises and dried blood covering the prodigal genius's face. "There's something we need to discuss."

Akira frowned as the older man sighed, reaching over and pulling out the dreaded folder which the formerly oblivious detective knew would bring nothing but more pain.

* * *

They weren't listening.

'Of course they aren't listening.' Ryo thought to himself as he rolled his wide piercing eyes and continued to speak about the Tokugawa Period, and how Japan 'grew' in the span of two centuries. 'Their own prattle is obviously much more important than their own history and grades.'

The phone, which still lay silent within his pocket, seemed to weigh all the heavier as the teacher continued to preach to the wrong choir. Dark eyes remained blank as pieces of whispered conversation came floating to his ears.

"_Did you hear? The new kid didn't come to school today!"_

"_Missing school already?! But he's come so late in the year! Missing school now isn't going to help him!"_

"_I know. He's just too dreamy to hold back."_

"_(Sigh) I've never seen such an attractive boy in my life! His eyes, his nose, his mouth… even his hair! He pulls the blonde highlighted look so well!"_

"_You've got that right…" _

Ryo blinked as the frantic whispers continued to rise in volume, the words becoming much more interesting. The eccentric professor continued to go on with his lesson, but his ears pricked as the students continued to speak about the supposed 'dreamy' new student.

"_Too bad he doesn't talk to anybody."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Chi-chan has talked to him!"_

"_Really, Chi-chan?!"_

"_Um… well…" _

"_Leave the poor girl alone." _

"_Fine…"_

Hands carefully scribbled across the chalk board, continuing in its scrawl as words kept spouting forth before the bell suddenly rang, signifying the end of class. In a blink of an eye all the students attempted to squeeze through the small opening just a few feet away from Ryo's person.

Chiyoko and Kaori continued to speak silently as the red-head looked down at the ground glumly, slowly pulling on her knapsack as Kaori shook her head in disappointment. Obsidian eyes traced the two figures slowly walk out of the room as the crowd of students finally dissipated, leaving Ryo by himself within the completely empty room.

Obsidian eyes carefully closed as the older man slumped even further, glossy sunlit locks of hair messily sprawled against the exhausted teacher's forehead and gaze.

This was… very interesting, indeed.


	7. Defending the Guilty

A.N: I... can't seem to stop writing. And I think my fingers are starting to hurt. Lol! The craziness of this story cannot seem to be stopped. Yay? Many thanks to Kitsune55 for beta-ing this chapter! I know Matsuda should be older, but... let's just pretend, since I'm too lazy to actually change the age. As you can tell, I honestly have no clue how old he was during the Kira Investigation... Lol!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action **_

Chapter Seven: _Defending the Guilty_

* * *

_Azure blue eyes widened as the owner of the oceanic gaze gaped at the sight set before his very own eyes. The woman in front of him froze, leaf green eyes widening as well, knowing she had finally been caught in the act and cursing herself in her carelessness._

_Even after all the warnings and signs, the young man, barely out of his early twenties, could only stare as the woman he called his wife kiss kissed another man that __**was not him.**_

_He couldn't believe it. _

_He honestly… could not believe it. _

"_Oh, God… It's not…"_

_Miyanaga Kosei blocked out the rest of his wife's half-hearted explanation, bright eyes dimmed by the sordid reality that consumed him. Soot colored bangs hung over vacant eyes made of indigo as Kosei turned away from the sight that would quite possibly hang over him for the rest of his life. _

_However short-lived it was. _

"_Kosei… please… face me, please, Kosei…" _

_The young woman continued to call out to her husband as she attempted to detangle herself from the other man's tight embrace. The dark-haired detective walked away from his frantic wife in a daze, licking away at the wounds she had unknowingly caused. _

_Tripping over her feet, the short-haired woman finally managed to pull away from the other nameless-man's embrace as she ran after her husband, knowing that she had quite literally destroyed her husband's heart…_

_She had never wanted to hurt the man. The one person who had actually given her a chance, only to have it inevitably shoved back into his face._

"_Kosei! Kosei! Please, Kosei, come back! COME BACK!"_

* * *

Apple green eyes drowsily peeked open as the thirty-something-year-old woman finally regained consciousness. The burly man beside her shifted in his sleep as she sneered disgustingly his way, patting down her ruffled locks of bob-length hair.

"Megumi?"

Miyanaga Megumi rolled her beautiful eyes as she turned towards the doorway, sharp eyes glaring her way as she steadily prowled out of the bed she had just been dozing in.

"Yes?"

"It seems that you've had a bit of trouble with your children again." The owner of said gaze dryly stated, leaning against the doorway with a nonchalant look on his face.

"And why do you say that?" Megumi countered, already picking up her clothing from the night before hand and tossing them in the hamper. Without a care in the world, the young mother strolled over to the closet that lay near the corner of the nearly empty room and plucked out a short red dress, the other man's gaze not leaving her body for a split second.

"Why else would you be here?"

Megumi said nothing after the statement, neither negating the fact nor openly admitting to it.

"Are you going back?" The other man's voice seemed to slither out venomously, causing cold shivers to crawl up the beautiful woman's spine in response towards such a sound.

"Of course." Megumi remained stone-faced as she kept her gaze directly towards the wall in front of her, slipping on the dress as she **felt **the other man smirk perversely from across room.

"Good." The young woman flinched at the implications of that one word, for once, feeling pity for the children left in her care. "Very good, indeed…"

As she pulled on her shoes and began grabbing her newly-bought jewelry, she briefly wondered if this was all really going to be worth it in the end.

* * *

"This…"

"_**Lead to believe that Miyanaga Megumi may be involved with…"**_

Akira's trembling gaze flinched away from Matsuda's, the older man cringing at the heartbroken look on his former-partner's son's face.

"_**Found with multiple pro-Kira supporters, decimating private property and later, trafficking…"**_

"This is wrong. This is **all **wrong."

"_**Could be very likely linked to inner-group of newly found commission that can be found hazardous…"**_

With that, Akira threw the manila folder onto the coffee table and stood up, walking away from the couch the detective was now solely residing in.

"Why would you show me that?" The boy whispered haltingly, his voice quivering in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because you needed to." Matsuda answered back, standing up as well. "I know this is asking a lot from you, Akira-kun, but you're the only one that can help me."

"By helping you prove that my mother is involved the with Kira?!" The teenager gaped, not noticing his voice rising in shock. "She wouldn't DO that! She knows… dad… she knows what happened to him…"

Matsuda furrowed his brows as he frowned in frustration, knowing that when the boy got like this, especially in concerns with his father, there was not much he could actually do. "There was never any actual proof that Kira was the one who-"

"Dad knew he was going to die! He knew it days before- hell maybe even longer than that! You can't just tell me that was a coincidence, Matsuda-san!" The wide-eyed boy shouted back as the detective glanced down at the carpeted floor, knowing the 16-year-old was right and not wanting to admit to the fact. "He was on to them, and they took him out without a thought. This… you can't possibly have me believe that my mother would even be remotely associated with these people."

"Son, be that as it may…" Dark sepia eyes softened as a tanned hand carefully made its way to Akira's shoulder, the trembling within Akira's body only increasing with the contact. "It's because of what happened to your father that I…"

Matsuda sighed as he released the confused 16-year-old from his light grasp, not knowing how to explain so much in such little time.

"There's more to this than I know, isn't there?" The dark-and-light haired boy questioned, not sure how to handle the combination of last night's events and the contents of the folder all at once. "More than just what's in the folder... right?"

The older man shook his head as he walked past the young boy, knowing that revealing anymore information could be detrimental to his case. "All I can tell you is that nothing is as it seems, Akira-kun. Nothing… or no one."

Without another word, Matsuda left the battered-and-bruised teenager within the apartment, alone with only the contents of what was inside the folder, his still-unconscious sister, and his own thoughts.

* * *

Matsuda sighed as he made his way outside, angry at both himself and the circumstances that had brought him to this.

Kosei would be ashamed of them all.

Before he could move past the apartment complex, his pocket began to vibrate, signaling a call from either his family or his job.

Bringing out the small device, the 55-year-old sighed once again as the later became apparent.

Damn.

"Hello?" The veteran detective wearily called out, making sure not to give his name out too freely. You never knew who was listening in these streets.

"_Did you speak with Miyanaga-san?" _

"Yes."

"_And?"_

"Nothing I didn't expect."

"_I see…"_

"We have to give him some time to accustomize himself to the idea. You have to remember, this is his mother we're trying to incriminate in his mind, not just a Kira-organization that wants to make itself well-known." Matsuda hurriedly whispered, not wanting to have to say any of that out loud, but not really having a choice in the matter. Mocha brown eyes traced the avenues surrounding the older man as nothing in particular caught his eye, yet still not being fooled in the least.

There was always someone there, listening in to your every word.

"_I suppose so. However…" _

"Yes?"

"_We need him to assimilate to the idea as soon as possible. It may not be too long before he may not have a choice in the matter at all." _

"… I know."

"_Then we understand each other. Attempt to speak with him again tomorrow, after he has finished with his schooling."_

"Understood, sir."

"_Good." _

_**Click**__. _

The older man pocketed the cell-phone as he continued to walk towards his newest of destinations, his footsteps seemingly heavier than before.

'I'm so sorry for this… Akira.'

* * *

Obsidian eyes gazed out into the building-ridden landscape that lay below his restless sight, lightly resting against the railing of the school's roof as the wind gently rustled his messy head of hair.

Ryo took out his cell phone as he shivered from the strength of the cold breezed attacking his body head-on. He knew what he was doing might be considered obsessive for some, but this was normal for him.

Almost the end of the school day and still no signs of either Akira or Miko.

Whispered words from inside his own classroom and bustling hallways within the building echoed within his ears as hints of just **who **the new student was tickled his senses.

And if what he had been hearing around the school was correct, then…

The charcoal-eyed teacher sighed as he pocketed his phone once again, knowing there would most likely be no response from the other line. Just one more period and Ryo would be able to confirm for himself that both children were alright.

A heavy weight of anxiousness overcame his senses as Ryo walked away from the never-ending skyline, a dark cloud hanging proverbially over his head as he trotted back to his classroom to wait for the day to finally come to an end.

* * *

_**September 3, 2030-**_

_**Suspect caught with Miyanaga Megumi in compromising position after both claiming no affiliation with the other. **_

_**Head of case, Miyanaga Kosei, resigns from position of chief investigator in Kira-Case after suspect confirms affair had been ongoing for nearly two years. **_

Akira threw the folder down on the table once again. He'd read through the case file over and over again, and not one word was actually spoken _about_ the suspect his mother had been having an affair with.

A man the police had thought to be Kira?

Or at least one of many Kira's, as the folder seemed to allude to.

A migraine began to build up in the back of the boy's head as he closed the folder's open contents and leaned back against the couch housing his weary body wanting nothing more than to clean himself up and get all of the crusted blood off of his body. Getting up from the couch, the young dark- haired teen snuck his way into his room, plucking out a series of clothing as he blinked over at his still-resting sister.

Steady breaths had the boy breathing in a sigh of relief as the spunky eight-year-old shifted in her sleep, a peak of white gleamed underneath the rumpled blankets as the girl's arms came into view, causing Akira to turn around and limp out of the room as quickly as he could.

A dim glow emanating from the of the kitchen counter's caught the boy's eye as he walked past the room connected to the living room, forgetting about the bathroom for just a moment and making his way into the small table standing innocently within the small room.

Akira blinked, his cell phone barely on its last bar as the words _(23) Missed Calls_ caught him off guard. Cinnamon brown eyes glistened as thoughts of what he and his sister had missed the day before came rushing forefront.

Ryo must have been worried sick.

Quickly, so he wouldn't feel guilty whilst taking a damn shower, Akira texted the older man with a small message telling him he would call him later and plugged his cell phone to its charger within his living room.

Knowing he would have much to confront later on, Akira finally made his way into the bathroom, wanting nothing more than a nice cleansing shower and maybe long relaxing bath afterwards…

* * *

_Ding!_

Ryo blinked.

His hand paused in its writing.

His mouth became slack and words became silenced.

His students gaped.

"I will be back in one moment students. Stay in your seats until I return."

Without another word, Ryo exited the classroom in a hurried fashion and practically ripped his phone out from within his pocket as he ran to the nearest exit the school had to offer.

_You have (1) Message. _

_**I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you yesterday. I'll call you later, ok?**_

Ryo shut the phone, disappointed at the short reply to his multiple phone calls, ignoring the small spurt of happiness that sprouted in the back of his head that seemed satisfied to have gotten a response at all.

It was amazing he even got an apology out of the boy, even if it was by text message. Akira was so strong-willed, he doubted the temperamental teenager ever thought he was wrong.

After shutting the phone, the man decided then and there that there would be no more waiting for calls that would most likely not come. There was something wrong; something wrong enough to actually make the cute 16-year-old feel the need to **apologize** of all things.

Without a glance towards any of his still-shocked students, Ryo immediately continued the lesson where he left off, quite sure the adorable firecracker that was Miyanaga Akira would want to kill him by the end of the night.

'But if that's what it takes to get him to open up to me… I am about 95.3 percent positive that it'll be worth it in the end.'

And when Ryo set his mind to something, nothing got in his way.

Not even cute little boy-toys with highlighted hair, half-hazard tempers and gorgeous brown eyes.

* * *

"_Otou-san… are you alright?" _

_Akira stared at the motionless figure standing in the middle of their living room, the darkness amplified by the lack of artificial light within the room. _

_His father said nothing as the small boy heard a rather odd rustling sound come from the still man, confused by the sudden behavior his father was exhibiting. _

_Kosei bit his lip as he thought of the woman lying down in their bed, most likely wide awake and waiting for him to enter their former domain. _

"_What are you still doing up, Aki-chan?" Kosei whispered, finally moving towards their couch as he gestured for the tiny boy to do the same. Akira quickly scurried over to his father's warmth, burrowing himself within his arms as the older man's blue eyes twinkled in faint amusement. _

"_I couldn't sleep. But otou-san is awake, so now we can stay up together and neither of us has to be lonely!" Kosei couldn't help but grin as the boy furrowed himself even further within his weary embrace, oblivious to all that was currently going under way. _

_Not realizing that his future was at stake with every day that past._

"'_Tou-san looks so sad…" The tiny whisper tickled his chin as the large cinnamon brown eyes desolately gazed into his own pathetic cerulean sight. "Is otou-san really not happy with Aki-chan and 'kaa-san anymore?" _

"_Where did you get an idea like that?" Kosei could only hold the boy as Akira trembled, tears glistening within his muddled depths. _

"_Okaa-san said that you didn't want us anymore; that you weren't happy with both Aki-chan and kaa-san and wanted a new family with somebody else." Akira did his best to keep the slight sobs at bay, yet the tears began to unknowingly pool down his plump cheeks as he continued to speak, wanting nothing more than for his father to __**stay**__. "But I said she was wrong, and she hit me and told me I didn't know what I was talking about. But if 'tou-san is really unhappy, then tell Aki-chan what he can do to make him happy, and I'll promise to do it, I swear!" _

_At that moment, Kosei honestly didn't know what he wanted more; to comfort his poor son who seemed confused by every thing going on around him or to throttle his idiotic wife who seemed to want to do nothing but harm the only source of innocence left in their home. _

"_Akira… please don't cry." Gentle fingers stroked the boy's cheeks as the man cradled his broken child within his arms, wanting nothing more than to make the pain go away. "I don't want anyone else to be my family but you, and that's the truth."_

_The boy could only shiver in disbelief as he turned his gaze away from the man who had raised him, not sure who to believe anymore. Things used to be so simple…_

_What went wrong?_

* * *

Once again, Akira felt the stirrings of consciousness shake his very foundation and bring him back into the world of awareness far sooner than he would have liked.

A warm patch of what felt like skin tickled his cheek, the bruises still littered over his face aching slightly at the strangely soothing touch as the boy thanked the gods above that he had managed to wash off all of the blood covering him. Sated after a long shower and refreshing change of clothes, the weary boy had immediately dropped off on the couch in a fit of exhaustion after the day's incredible events.

Light locks of dirty blonde hair tickled his nose as wide charcoal-colored eyes stared down at him in shock, the edges of the 16-year-old's vision still blurry from lack of sleep as the older man continued to stroke his cheek.

"Ryo…" The whisper was raspy, something you could barely consider a sound as Akira closed his eyes once again, wanting nothing more than to curl up and fall back to sleep as soon as the foreign touch was identified. "Let me sleep…"

The couch shifted as Ryo laid next to him without hesitation, fingers still tracing the boy's face in morbid fascination. As Akira drifted off into his dreamland once again, the familiar voice he had come to care for whispered something in his ear, seeming farther than he really was as the boy curled up against his warmth.

"_At least I have an idea on why Akira-kun didn't call now…"_


	8. By Any Other Name

A.N: Hmm... the mystery continues on in this chapter. Along with the angst. XD Oh, wait... DX There, that's more suitable. Lol! And yes, you're meant to be confused by the dreams, flashbacks, and poor little Miko. You'll see it come together eventually, I swear! Lol! Many thanks to my beta, Kitsune55! She's the bestest ever! Remember that as you're reading this chapter. XD

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Eight: _By Any Other Name_

* * *

"_Raito-kun looks sad today." _

_Cinnamon-brown eyes blinked in amazement, confusion reigning supreme as the teenage boy took in his surroundings. Computers completely infiltrated the wary gaze as the young prodigy could only look on from the inside out, not sure what was actually going on or where he actually was. _

_Finally turning to their left side, where the original deviation of sound had sprung from, a mess of dark hair sitting upon pale skin caught the boy off-guard, as the hunched figure sat in a familiarly strange fashion, keeping his gaze hidden from the boy as he continued to look at the screen. _

'_Raito… kun?' _

_Yet no matter how much the teenager wished to speak, the words would not form from his mouth, creating a strange sense of panic within the boy's head. Outwardly, the same slightly put-off face that met the world stayed the same, neither changing nor slipping. _

_Moving his hands, a heavy weight accompanied by a jingle of metal weighed down the boy's left wrist, another jaded look sent towards the handcuff seemingly attached to his own tanned joint from one side all the way to another much more ashen joint on the other. _

"_Is Raito-kun alright?"_

'_Raito-kun?! Who the hell is Raito?! And why the fuck are we chained together, you fucking psycho!' _

_Yet no matter how much the now brunette genius screamed within his own mind, no words escaped his lips, creating a void of endless frustration on his own part. _

_The man who had addressed him (and whom seemed be permanently attached __**to **__him) gradually turned to meet the boy's panicked eyes, a slow stream of shock evading anymore thoughts from hitting his head as a pair of wide obsidian eyes gazed at him questioningly, evaluating every move, expression and twitch the teen seemed to make. _

"_Raito-kun?" _

'_Ryo…? Is that… you? Who's Raito? Who's…? Why am I __**here**__?'_

_And with that, Akira promptly felt his mind go blank as the darkness overcame his senses once again. _

* * *

Ryo was not pleased to say the least.

Nothing had displeased the 23-year-old brunette more than having to watch the bruised and battered teen fall into unconsciousness within his own arms, fighting to do nothing more than rest.

The bruises upon the boy's face were tinted a slight green, the healing process having already begun, but the cuts… they still looked fresh.

This was not what he had been expecting when coming to the boy's apartment.

The light-haired man had been shocked to find the door to the apartment unlocked once he had gotten the nerve to raise his hand and knock on the door, the entrance squeaking open as flesh met wood. Ebony eyes traced the living room as the oblivious teacher had quietly toed off his shoes, walking into the main room to receive the shock of his life.

There upon the couch had laid Akira, face bruised and cut up in a series of random slashes. His sweat pants had ridden up his legs, exposing the bruises and cuts upon his calves, some them still bleeding as he laid in slumber. The pale white shirt the boy had had on merely amplified the pastiness of the boy's skin, short sleeves giving way to darkened forearms full of old scars and new, extremely deep looking cuts.

Ryo had nearly dropped the coat he had been taking off on the floor in complete shock.

At first, Ryo had thought about waking the boy up and taking him to the police, wanting whoever who had done this to justice immediately. But then one look at that exhausted face, weary from whatever trials tribulations he had already faced, and Ryo knew he could not force Akira to go through all that.

Now, at least.

When the boy was rested and back to full-health, then he was free-game.

Yet Ryo had to wonder what had possessed him to go to the 16-year-old and feel those cuts and bruises for himself. To look upon the gorgeous adolescent who had quite literally stumbled within his life and want to take away, not just the physical hurt, but the dark stabbing pain he saw hidden within the boy's eyes and voice whenever he spoke or looked at him.

Akira was special to Ryo. For the month that he had known the boy; hell, from the moment that he had _collided into him_, Ryo had known the pouty misanthropic boy was special. It had been the whole reason he had pursued him the second time they had quite literally bumped into each other at the bakery shop, and why he had pushed to have Akira's phone number within his grasp.

If something happened to his unknowing charge, the teacher didn't know what he would do.

And quite frankly…

Ryo did not care to find out.

* * *

Matsuda gently kneaded the bridge of his nose as he glared at the computer screen now in front of him, running through a new set of diagnostics created specifically for this case's suspect, quite sure that he hated these crappy computers for all that they were worth.

He was never technologically adept, and damned if he ever tried to be.

"Matsuda-san!" An officer quite new to the force, Sato Hiromi, ran to the older man's desk, a set of folders in hand. "You have to see this!"

"What happened?" The 55-year-old man quickly sat up from his slumped position on the aging chair, focus suddenly piqued at the panicked look on the younger man's face.

"It's not what happened… but who." Sato set down the file, face a deadly shade of white.

Wrinkled hands weary from years of work picked up the file, not noticing a small piece of paper slipping from between the crevices.

The older man blinked, eyes trailing after the picture shown to him.

"This is…"

"Sir?"

'Kosei and Megumi? What the hell?'

Without another word to the rookie stupidly standing before him, Matsuda opened the case file and got to reading, knowing it was only a matter of time before his cell phone vibrated within his pocket once more.

* * *

Miko didn't know what it was that exactly woke her up, groggily blinking as she stretched her bone-achingly sore arms above her head, wincing at the pain caused by the non-thought out action. Long strands of ebony silk fell against opal white bandages, arms lowering slowly so as to not agitate the already painful wounds.

Looking around the small room, Miko recognized it as her brother's, not really surprised that he had thought to put her in here. As if it wasn't enough that her onii-chan had to suffer on her behalf, he had freely given up his own personal space, knowing that if his little sister had been put in her room, she would have continually shifted restlessly in an extremely painful slumber, aggravating the still-healing cuts decorating her tiny, almost scraggly arms.

Miko wanted nothing more than for her brother to help her lick her wounds and remind her that once he was able to buy an apartment for them, they would leave and never have to come back to these never-ending cycle of houses and apartments that would never be a home for them.

Cool boards of wood met the young girl's tiny feet as she gently pressed her weight onto the ground, hoping that her brother would hold her and allow her to embrace him in return; to just tell her everything was going to be better someday.

Trembling slightly, Miko wrapped her arms around her tiny body as she limped her way to the door, eyes glistening in the window's fading light. A tiredness permeated her bones as the emotions the eight-year-old had repressed from the night before came rushing forward, tears rushing down her cherubic cheeks as the need to find her brother increased ten-fold.

Hand on the knob, the small girl ignored the feeling of paranoia slinking through her chest as the door swung open, small feet gaining speed as the living came into sight-

"Miko-chan…"

And the immense gravity of the situation rained down over the girl's head, Ryo's shocked gaze immediately falling towards the bright strips of cloth covering her sleeveless arms.

Miko's voice died within her throat as the chestnut-haired man stood up from his spot on the couch, carefully disentangling Akira from his embrace in the most gentle of manners.

"Ryo-san…"

With that, the small girl broke apart at the seams, falling to the ground in a fit of shame as the teacher ran to her side, wanting nothing but answers.

Answers Miko simply could not give.

'Akira… Save me. Please, just save me…'

If only things were that simple.

* * *

_Darkness faded into familiar light as muddled eyes drenched in tears stared at the scene in front of them with an overwhelming sense of dread, the rain clouding the fall of a body as they desperately clutched at their chest in both pain and shock. _

_Akira's arms shook as he stared at the older man fall before him, not sure what he was seeing, but quite sure he did not want to have to see it again. Screams rang throughout the crowd as people backed away from the writhing body in disgust and fear, no one thinking of going to the man and actually attempting to call an ambulance let alone __**help**__ him. _

_The small boy felt his feet go ahead of him, the eight-year-old's emotions going down a spiral of nothingness as the sudden urge to at least stand by this man over-rode all thought. _

_What was wrong with these people?_

"_Akira!" _

_Mocha-brown eyes blinked as a pair of warm arms picked the practically jogging boy up from his concentrated stride, dragging him away from the horrifying scene in front of him. Akira lifted up a hand, wanting the screams to simply go away. _

_Somebody had to help him! _

_Without warning, a blur of black and white ran past both the tiny boy and the person holding him back, ripping something out of their pocket in the process. The item was flipped open, revealing a small cell phone, numbers being immediately punched as the man looked down at the now limp man lying on the cold cement sidewalk. _

_The dark-haired boy felt his pulse pounding within his ears as words were spoken into the phone, the older man dressed in black suit checking the fallen individual for a pulse, and when finding none, beginning CPR. _

_Sepia brown eyes caught azure blue as Akira finally stopped struggling against the unknown person's thick embrace, relieved to know that his father, like always, had everything under control. _

'_You'll be fine.' Those hypnotic orbs of blue seemed to say as the split-second gaze turned to him, trying to comfort his young son as best as he could. 'I'll make sure everything will be ok.' _

_It seemed like an eternity before the ambulance arrived, when really it was barely five minutes. Akira watched proudly as his father spoke with the medics about the now-stable man, making sure they would take the best possible care of him without injuring him further. _

_Yet Akira had to wonder…_

_No one else had attempted to help the fallen man except his own father._

_What did that mean?_

"_Akira-chan?" Cobalt eyes twinkled as the boy returned from his reminiscing, the glazed over look in the child's eyes disappearing in mere moments as the older man was finally acknowledged. "Are you alright, son?" _

_The small boy nodded as his lips bloomed into a full-fledged grin, staring up at the man so many, including himself, considered a hero. _

"_Will that man be ok, otou-san?" The question came out almost hesitantly, the boy not wanting to have asked, yet his curiosity still wishing to be sated. _

"_Of course. He'll need some immediate bed rest for awhile, but other than that, he'll be as good as new once he's fully recovered." Kosei grabbed his son's hand, leading him away from the ambulance now making its way from the scene, Akira's golden brown eyes still occupying the spot the man had been sprawled out against just a few minutes back._

"_Nobody wanted to go near him, 'tou-san." Akira whispered, pushing himself as close as he could towards his father's person without trying to seem clingy. "Why did nobody want to help that man?"_

_Kosei seemed startled by the boy's question, halting in his stride as the innocent hazel gaze was pushed up to his own oceanic sight. General inquisitiveness sparkled within his young son's depths, wishing for his father to supply him with an answer Kosei did not think he could provide. _

"_Well… they were probably all frightened." The uneasily replied, not wanting to get into something his son was too young to have to know about. _

"_Frightened by what, otou-san?" Akira continued to push. Kosei sighed as they got into the car, not wanting to think back at the looks of fear carved into each person's face that had been a part of the unfortunate crowd. _

_The young police officer could think of a few reasons why those people would be so terrified at having to watch someone among them fight against a pain that would consume even the best of humans. _

"_By what they don't know, Akira." The small eight-year-old said nothing else as his father turned on the ignition to the car and pulled out of the parking space, knowing that no matter what he asked next, it would be met with stone-dead silence. _

* * *

Akira really should have known that sleeping on the couch was a bad idea.

The first time, he hadn't noticed the little digs and uncomfortable lumps simply because he had been exhausted and in extreme pain. Hell, the boy had been barely comatose the first time he had awoken.

However, after a somewhat satisfying rest, the aching joints and awkward curl of his spine could not be ignored. With a hiss of breath, Akira slowly pulled himself up, the pain palpitating even more clearly now that he was on his way to recovery.

It was strange, the blurbs of darkness between dreams and memories. Things he could not remember; things he wished he could stop remembering. Every time the doe-eyed boy entered the realm of the unconscious, it seemed he was bombarded with too much information much too fast.

Somehow, he knew the answers to his problems lay within his own mind.

"Akira-nii?"

The sweet soprano voice that belonged to none other than his little sister whispered within the 16-year-old's ear, causing him to become much more aware of his surroundings. A seemingly endless curtain of long strands of onyx framed the young cherubic face of his charge as Akira blinked, still stretching out the kinks within his battered body.

"How are you feeling, onii-chan?" Miko smiled sadly from her spot above her older brother, amused by the almost dazed look upon his face. "Are you hungry or thirsty? You must be, huh? Do you want me to get something for you? Huh?"

Though extremely out of it, Akira managed to roll his eyes and shake his head, finally able to sit up straight and rub the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm ok, Miko-chan."

"Are you really?"

Akira blinked in surprise only to narrow his eyes at the sight of Miko grimacing as the baritone voice cut through their conversation after a drop of what seemed like metal against metal resonated throughout the small apartment. The small girl mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before sitting beside him on the couch, the pale thin figure that was Ryo visible now to his own eye.

"It does not seem as if Akira-kun is alright. Are you positive it is simply not your pride speaking?" The sharp edge in the analytical professor's voice caught the boy off-guard, his sister wincing once more in the spot she sat next to him, cuddling his arm as best as she could without hurting either of them.

And with one glance at the arms covered in bandages huddled close to his person along with those on his own body, which was still littered with its own fair share of injuries, Akira understood.

Miko's wide caramel colored gaze glistened with unshed tears as her lips trembled in fear, hoping against hope that her brother did not hate her for what she had done.

_I'm sorry._

Akira said nothing as Ryo came to a stand still several feet in front of him, mouth set in a resolute line as the man's normally wide eyes narrowed explicably. Miko kept her eyes on the floor, tightening her grip on her brother's arm almost painfully.

"I think I would like to speak Akira-kun privately, Miko-chan." Cold glaciers of chocolate brown apathetically stared up at the man as Ryo's own void gaze upped the tension permeating the room. The small girl stifled a sob, recognizing the tension for what it was.

"No!" Miko cried out, shaking her head ferociously.

"Miko-chan." Akira softened his gaze as he stared down at the girl shaking against his side, bringing his other arm over to pull her into a semi-embrace. "Please, go to my room and watch some TV for awhile. I have to speak with Ryo-san in private."

"But-" The small girl gasped out, but Akira did not give her a chance to carry on.

"All we're going to do is talk." The 16-year-old boy promised, softly stroking her long smooth locks. "Nothing else, I swear."

Miko hesitantly nodded, pressing herself further within her brother's embrace before slowly pulling back, neither looking at Ryo nor at Akira. The melody of small footsteps came to an abrupt halt as the door to Akira's room gently clicked closed once again, leaving both the teacher and student alone within the small living room once again.

Both men stared at each other, analyzing the situation at hand and all that pertained to it.

Ryo wanted to push the young boy to open up; to finally acknowledge that not everything was as it should be and that things were rapidly getting out of hand.

Akira wanted to pretend that none of this had even happened; to catalog this event along with the many others that continued to haunt his dreams to this day.

The teenager knew the older man could never understand.

With a clench of a fist, Akira realized that by the end of the night, everything he had worked so hard to keep together would shatter, along with the relationship with the only person he had ever actually managed to have a connection with.

"Akira-kun…"

By the end of the night…

"Please…"

He'd sever this final connection.

"Look at me."

To protect this one person who didn't know any better.

'After all…' The boy thought with an inward sardonic smirk. 'I was never been meant to be happy… Was I, otou-san?'


	9. To be at Fault

A.N: We're finally seeing a bit more of the plot shine through in these coming chapters, especially concerning Matsuda and his relationship with Akira's father. This story is quite literally ripping at my soul, and I am loving every second of it. XD Yay for addictive fics.

Many thanks to Kitsune55 for beta-ing for me, and thanks to you guys for reading! I know a sequel like this may be hard to keep up with it, especially one where the main characters of the story aren't actually the 'main characters' anymore. O.o;;;; Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Nine: _To be at Fault_

* * *

"_Matsuda-san, have you met the new officer in our precinct?" _

_Matsuda waved his hand in dismissal as the younger officer in front of him (he always forgot their names, as they seemed to come and go so quickly) blinked, before continuing on with what he was saying. _

"_They say he's the best of the best. Top honors at his school, one of the best shots in his entire class, perfect attendance, perfect… well, perfect everything from what I've heard!"_

_The grip the older officer had on his pen tightened as memories of old were inadvertently touched upon at the sound of the statement made. _

_Matsuda had learned long ago that all perfection had its own share of coveted flaws._

'_Best not to go down that road in the middle of work…' The 47-year-old man kneaded the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache already arising from his mind's depths. _

"_Really?" Matsuda made an attempt to sound interested, still keeping his eyes directly on the files in front of him. "You don't say." _

"_Yup! He's coming up to meet you right now! Says it'll be honor to work with someone who helped take down the original Kira!" The dark-haired officer rolled his eyes, not having anymore patience to spare. _

"_I'm sure. By the way, aren't those files in your hand in need of organizing?"_

_The younger man blushed as he nodded, taking his immediate leave as he exited the office and made his way to his own desk. Matsuda sighed, not sure if he wanted to stay in his own office or not. _

_A knock resounded against his door, erasing all thoughts of escape as the aging officer immediately sat up and cleared his throat. _

"_Come in…" _

_If worse came to worse, Matsuda could always leave early under the pretense of looking for another Kira-related syndicate…_

* * *

"Akira-kun?"

The rumpled-looking teenager glanced back at his friend, eyes heavily guarded in lieu of recent events. The glare now resting on Ryo's face could rival his own, malicious to an extent.

That certainly put the boy off his axis.

"… I honestly do not know what to ask Akira-kun first." The teacher kept his cool gaze directly on the 16-year-old still sitting up on the couch, knowing that no matter what he said, the boy in front of him would not say a word.

Thankfully, he wouldn't need to.

"You don't need to ask a thing." Akira coldly replied, his mouth twitching in agitation as he painfully gathered his stiff legs and hefted them onto the living room floor. "I said I would call you later, Ryo. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a feeling Akira-kun really wouldn't have." Ryo ignored the second part of the cinnamon-eyed student's question and completely concentrated on the wounds covering Akira's face. "I believe that Akira-kun only told himself this so that he would not feel as guilty later on. Akira-kun was afraid that I would ask questions that I 'shouldn't.'"

"Stop it." The ebony-haired adolescent's glare became a bit more real, the fire that usually burned behind the boy's gaze igniting at the sound of the truths being hurled at him.

"I'm afraid not this time, Akira-kun." The bored tone in Ryo's tone threw the boy in a loop, not sure where exactly the conversation was going, or for that matter, what Ryo now knew thanks to his little sister. "As you can see, I am not exactly running blind any longer. However, it would be a lie to say I am completely satisfied now that I know the truth…"

Akira's back stiffened as the older man came closer, barely a couple feet away from where the teen now sat. Those dark eyes held a glint of malice within them, hinting at what was to come.

"But I must ask before anything else… just why Akira-kun would allow his mother to mutilate his younger sister in such a fashion and not do anything about it if he cared for her so much?"

Whether it be the apathetic tone Ryo had chosen to phrase the question, or the question itself, Akira would never know which had angered him more. All he knew was that one moment, he had been sitting down perfectly content in his pained stupor and the next, he had been standing up, throwing a fist into his friend's face as a rage he had never known before consumed him wholly.

The feeling of flesh meeting flesh made the boy hesitate in his next action, his eyes widening in shock.

"I… Ryo, I…"

Though the words had been hurtful, in Akira's mind, what he had done had been much worse by far. A gurgle of bile rose up his throat as he lowered his arm and in turn, lowered his emotional defenses along with it.

The high-school teacher barely looked affected by the punch, stumbling away with a barely a flinch. A bright red spot sure to turn into a bruise painted itself across the man's cheek as Akira continued to gaze at it with horror shining through his eyes.

"Well?" Akira took a step back, feeling slightly off-kilter as Ryo continued to push forward, even after the well-placed jab. "Akira-kun did not answer my question."

"I… I didn't…" The 16-year-old honestly had not expected this reaction from the older man after realizing Miko had told him about the night before. Ryo had taken every expectation and viciously stomped on them with vigor, torturing Akira with questions he knew would hurt the boy.

"Akira-kun did not, what? Allow this to happen?" Glints of light reflected off auburn colored locks as 23-year-old tilted his head to the side, now standing directly in front of the shorter boy. "Now that is untrue. In fact, I rather think that Akira-kun played along rather nicely."

"That's not true!" A slight sheen glazed over Akira's mocha-brown eyes as he monstrously glared at the older man gazing at him rather languidly. "I would never-"

"But Akira-kun did. He allowed his smaller sibling to be hurt continuously, and by the look on her face as she told me of the events from the night before, it would not have been the first time." The younger boy gritted his teeth as he attempted to calm his breathing, not wanting to acknowledge what he knew to be true. "Is Akira-kun even ashamed of himself for the role he took part in this debacle?"

"I… Please, just stop it…" Legs collapsed as the teenager's last thread of control snapped, curling within himself as tears blurred his vision. "I wanted to save her. I tried so… hard… Because I promised. I promised she would be safe, but I let her down."

Liquid brown eyes shaded by blonde and onyx bangs stared up at the man in front of them, Ryo's own expression void of all emotion. "You don't think I know that? Every scar, every hit, every degrading comment; I take that pain for her. I'm her shield, and as useless as you think I am, I am all she has. You don't think I know I'm not good enough? Well you're wrong. I know I'm not…"

"Akira-kun is so presumptuous…" Akira looked away as the negated voice tickled the boy's ears as he felt the man crouch down beside him.

"So you've said, Ryo." Akira scoffed, already irritated by the flow of tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Akira-kun takes the weight of the world on his shoulders and acts as if everything is his own fault when it is quite on the contrary." The differential tone now lingering in Ryo's voice caused the boy to blink, frustration building up in the back of his mind at the sudden turn in conversation.

"But you just said-"

"Akira-kun is not the only masquerader within the room."

"… What the hell does that mean?" Akira snapped, quickly turning his gaze back to the man now practically smirking in front of him.

"It means that Akira-kun should sit down on the sofa and listen to what I have to say without interruption." Glaring at the stuffy professor, Akira carefully picked himself up and deposited himself onto the couch, watching as Ryo did the same.

The sounds of the television within Akira's bedroom echoed within the living space both men inhabited as they continued to stare at each other, the barriers finally crumbling beneath the younger genius's façade, leaving nothing but the naked truth on display.

* * *

"_Hello?" _

_Matsuda blinked as a rather young looking man barely in his mid-twenties entered the room. Yet that was not what had captured his attention. Rather, it was the remarkably familiar child trailing after the handsome adult that had immediately caught his interest. _

_Shock permeated throughout Matsuda's being as those haunting brown eyes full of innocence and child-like glee widened as they entered the office, causing the older officer to almost fall out of his chair at the sheer absurdity of it all._

'_That face…' _

_The ebony-haired boy blushed as he caught sight of Matsuda's gaze, hiding behind the 20-something-year-old man's figure. _

"_You must be Miyanaga Kosei, then?" Matsuda asked politely, bringing his gaze up to the other adult in the room. Startling crystal blue eyes, a rare eye color here in Japan, twinkled in the light as Kosei nodded in agreement, gently attempting to coax out the boy hiding behind him. _

"_Yes, sir. That would be me. And this…" After a semi-hard tug, the small flushed child appeared once more, his hair mussed as he made an effort to straighten out his baggy cargo jeans and long-sleeved black tee-shirt. "Would be my son, Akira." _

_Matsuda blinked once more, this time in incredulous suspicion. "I see. It's very nice to meet you, Akira-kun." _

_The blush on the boy's face deepened as he smiled shyly. _

"_It's very nice to meet you as well." Akira was the picture of adorableness, his shyness doubling his natural charm as he shifted from foot to foot. "Thank you for meeting with us, Matsuda-san." _

"_It's no problem." The smile on Matsuda's face became genuine as the enthusiasm within the boy's eyes brightened before he glance up at his father, his smile then turning into a full beam. "So tell me… why did you feel the need to speak to me before your start at the precinct, Miyanaga-san?" _

"_Ah…" It was then Kosei's turn to blush as he quickly glanced over at his son before turning his sights back to his boss. "There were some things I wished to discuss with you about the case, but as you can see, I…" _

"_Aw, c'mon, 'tou-san!" Akira practically bounced on the balls of his feet as he widened his large sepia eyes, charcoal locks of hair messily obscuring his vision. "I wanna help with your case, too!" _

_The smile that lingered on Matsuda's face slowly faded at the child's words, though not for the reason Kosei no doubt expected. Though the boy's character was altogether different from the man he had known years ago, the face and determination were the exact same…_

_And that scared the aging officer witless. _

"_Akira-chan, I said no." The strict look on Kosei's face took Matsuda off-guard, the boy's pouting only increasing the scolding's effect. "And when I say no…"_

"_It means no. I know." The child repeated the apparently over-used saying as he crossed his arms across his chest, his lips curled into an absolutely adorable frown. "I just wanna help you, otou-san…"_

"_I know. I appreciate the sentiment all the same." The wrinkles around the father's eyes smoothed out considerably as he ruffled his son's hair, smirking down at the young pre-teen in parental pride. Matsuda cleared his throat, catching both father and son's attention in one fell swoop. _

"_About what you need to talk to me about…?" _

_Kosei flushed once again, embarrassed by the show of affection. _

"_Right. Well, you see, I wish to be as much part of the… special case as much as possible. Is there anything you could do to see to it?" _

* * *

"Akira-kun is a fool." Ryo stated, eyes narrowed in frustration.

"So it seems." Akira shot back, not even denying the fact.

"I believe I told Akira-kun to shut his mouth until I was finished." The boy didn't even deign to glance in the older man's direction, not sure what else the teacher could have to say at this point. "I cannot understand how a boy so intelligent could be as stupid as to not report his mother to police when she is abusing both you and your sister as she has been doing."

Akira rolled his eyes, already having been expecting that one. Of course Ryo couldn't understand…

"She has taken the both of you and broken whatever was left of your childhoods without caring about the consequences in the least. Especially your own, Akira-kun. Luckily, your sister still does not fully understand the impact of that woman's actions…" Ryo began to nibble on his thumb, as was his custom once he began to let his thoughts out. "She is no doubt the last shred of innocence within this house…"

'I could have told you that.' The teenager thought to himself, unknowingly curling himself up into a protective ball.

"Though I have no doubt that Akira-kun realizes that as well. The scars on Akira-kun's own body are testament of that, along with the multitude of bruises and cuts now littering his battered expanse of skin." Teeth began to grit against each other as Ryo shifted a bit more towards the angst-ridden 16-year-old. "Miko-chan told me of how you came across those wounds last night."

"I don't want to talk about it." Akira stated plainly, eyes smoldering with anger once again.

"Would you wish to speak of how Miko-chan came across her own injuries, then?" The steely cold tone of Ryo's voice cut Akira far deeper than any blade ever could.

"Why won't you just tell me what you want so you could just stop this?" Akira did not plead very often, but this was a special instance. "Ryo, please…"

"Well, from what Miko-chan told me, after going into a psychotic fit, your mother deemed it fit to take a broken piece of glass and _dragged _it across-"

"Ryo…"

"Her arms. Slowly at first, so that the pain was more palpable. Of course, Akira was being held back, so that made it all the easier for her to-"

"Ryo, shut up…"

"Cut her daughter. I'm supposing those shall leave deeper scars than the latter ones she diced into her skin-"

"Ryo, shut the fuck up…"

"Made in a panic after she saw you head-butt the man holding you and running towards the girl in an effort to shield her body with your own."

"God damn it, what the fuck kind of sick satisfaction are you gaining from this shit!" Akira finally cried out, digging his finger nails against his palms as pricks of pain shot up his hands and arms.

"I gain no satisfaction of the sort." Ryo muttered, knowing he may have gone too far once again. Miko was a sensitive subject for the boy, and he knew it just by the way he fiercely protected the small girl. "I simply wish to show Akira-kun that what is happening to him is just as wrong as-"

"Don't." The cinnamon-eyed boy startled the man as his voice turned deadly quiet, eyes giving off a dull sort of shine. "Don't talk about me as if I'm _worth_ something."

"Akira-kun…"

"Don't do that." Ryo could hear the inner-anguish within cold tone, knowing that what Akira suffered from was something that was built over years of _mental _abuse, let alone physical. "Because if you say it… if you tell me, and show me… then I'll believe it. And I _can't_. Not at a time when I can't afford to be so selfish."

"Akira-kun is worth more than the scars covering his face and body." Ryo reiterated what was running in his head, leaving the boy in a trembling heap of anxiousness. "Akira-kun deserves more than the life this woman has cursed him with."

"No, I'm not…" The boy echoed, covering his face with his arms.

"Akira-kun is important, to not only Miko-chan, but me as well." Hands gently pried the boy out of his self-made shell, only slightly shocked at the tears running down the child's face. "And I can tell Akira-kun without a shadow of a doubt that this woman must be the devil herself if she thinks that breaking down her children will ever bring back her dead husband."

Akira chuckled, a sarcastic smile hanging heavily off of his lips as the older man pulled him into his lap, surprised at the strength hidden within his friend's body. "What _didn't _Miko tell you?"

"You'd be surprised, Akira-kun." Ryo smiled himself as the boy relaxed within his embrace, his exhaustion leaking out in waves. "But for now, I believe some food and rest is in order. Please go into your room and gather your sister so that I may provide the nourishment both of you require."

"But…" Akira unknowingly snuggled deeper within Ryo's embrace as laid his head down against his shoulder. "I'm comfortable now."

Ryo smirked down at the picture of cuteness Akira made, tiredly blinking up at the teacher who held him so closely to his person. "… … Then I suppose a couple more minutes will not hurt either of you."

"Thank you."

'For everything…'

* * *

"_I…"_

_Matsuda stared at the man, surprised at his straightforwardness. _

"_Akira-chan, could you please step outside for a moment? I have to speak about something very important with Matsuda-san." Clearly distrustful of his father's altogether pleasant smile, Akira nodded before making his way out of the office and planting himself on one of cold, hard chairs against the paneling next to the office door. _

_Rolling his eyes, he ignored the hustle and bustle around him and thought of his father, wondering just when he'd treat him with the respect he so obviously deserved. _

'_Adults…' Thought the six-year-old, not aware of the very serious conversation taking place inside the office…_

"_I want to be part of the Kira-Investigations Project." Kosei stated simply once his son was safely outside of hearing range. _

"_Really? And you think I'd let someone with barely a year's full of experience join the team just like that?" Matsuda leaned back against the chair, examining the man in front of him with skepticism._

"_I've already done much for the Kira-removal at my old precinct, if you've taken a look at my records and old notes." The younger man crossed his arms, stubborn in his adamancy to take the case. "I don't care what it takes, whatever shift you give me, whatever smaller case you hand to me; I want to be a part of this case."_

"_You have a family." Matsuda gave the man an even stare, convinced that this man's dedication was no charade. Something about these Kira groups hit close to this man's mark. "I would think that you would want to stay out of such a public fight and keep them out of harm's way." _

"_It's because of my family I wish to be a part of this." Kosei smiled, the hostility in his gaze simmering to a low boil. "And they would be in no less danger if I ignored the problem and attempted to act as if it wasn't there." _

_Matsuda nodded, already liking the rookie for what he was. _

_You never knew when you would need a straight-shooter like Miyanaga Kosei around. _

"_I'll think about it. Now get going. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning." _

"_Thank you, sir." _

_Kosei smirked over at the older man, nodding as he walked out of the office. Akira's gaze lit up as he caught his father's eye, jumping up after him. _

"_Otou-san! Everything ok?!" _

"_Never been better, Aki-chan." _

_Matsuda kept his sights on the father and son pair until the door finally shut closed, the glass panes surrounding his office blurring their figures indistinctably. _

"_Miyanaga Akira…"_

'_I won't forget that name.' _

* * *

Matsuda stared out of his window, ignoring his bed and slumbering wife in favor of the metropolitan view directed in front of him.

The day he had met Miyanaga Kosei and his son, Akira, had been one mixed with both hope and dread. The boy he had saw with the same exact face as the one that still haunted his dreams to this day had inspired him to expect the worse.

Yet…

Akira was different. But not of the bad sort.

No. That boy had been dealt a horrible hand, and now, he inspired nothing but pity and sorrow from Matsuda.

Akira had not deserved the things he had to suffer through.

'But maybe…'

Sometimes, when it was late at night, and he had nothing but his own thoughts to accompany him and the regrets of yesterday to burden his memories, Matsuda really had to wonder if maybe, just maybe…

Raito did.


	10. In All its Glory

A.N.: Dear Sweet Jesus, I managed the impossible. I actually gave people incentive to hate Matsuda. Really? Matsuda, you guys? You're really gonna gun on the guy who was basically traumitized by the end of the anime? O.o;;; You want to know the sad thing? He's probably the least villanious person in this damn story. If this is any example, I have a feeling I am going to inspire deep feelings of hatred for all the real assholes in this story if one thought managed to spurn all that anger. Lol! I love drama. XD Many thanks to Kitsune55 for beta-ing! The shackles of school shall not hold us down, people! At least not today. ((sweat drops))

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Ten: _In All its Glory _

* * *

"Akira-kun?"

The bleary-eyed raven-haired boy blinked as he pulled his head off the warm pillow below him, still in an exhaustive daze from the day before. A cool digit poked him in the forehead, causing him to blink once more.

"Akira-kun is extremely fatigued." The familiar baritone chided beside him, not even flinching as the 16-year-old buried himself within his embrace once again, too tired to know better.

"Ngh…" Was Akira's only response as he closed his eyes once more.

The onyx-eyed man rolled his eyes as he enclosed his arms around the boy, knowing that trying to wake Akira up at this point was a moot point.

Instead, Ryo took this time to gaze down at the boy without the restraint of having Akira back away in embarrassment or anger. The teacher took in the messy blonde and ebony locks scattered around the teen's face in a disarray, leading down to an androgynously beautiful face full of bruises along with nicks and cuts that would take some time to heal.

Asleep like this, his face full of innocence and tranquility, you would never know that this one boy was plagued by so much…

Resolution made, Ryo leaned back against the cushions of the couch and closed his own eyes, not noticing the sounds of the TV from the slumbering boy's room come to an end as the sounds of pattering feet took its place.

A small ball of warmth tucked itself in beside Ryo as he drifted off to sleep, thinking of the series of events waiting to be revealed in the following day.

* * *

Smoke hazed the young woman's vision as she stared up at the stars, the open window her only connection to the outside world for the moment.

"Megumi?"

Bright green eyes glistened as she threw her cigarette out the window and strolled away from the cool breeze and metropolitan scenery covered in a blanket of darkness and twinkling lights. Crimson red eyes traced her figure as she kept her stride and passed the immaculate man standing in almost a statuesque manner in the middle of the completely white room.

"You seem distant tonight."

Grabbing the door handle in front of her, Megumi smirked sardonically as the man perused her figure once more.

"Do I?"

"Is something bothering you, Megumi?" Thoughts of a certain blonde-and-ebony-haired boy caused the woman to almost flinch, but the short-haired woman kept it in magnificently. Keeping in her anxiety, Megumi spun around, giving the man her most brilliantly deceptive smile.

"Of course not. I suppose I'm just tired." _Tired of you and what you've done to me._

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?" _You've turned me into a liar. A cruel, horrible liar who doesn't even know what the truth is anymore._

"Well then, I suppose that we should proceed with the next phase of our plan. Bring the boy in tomorrow night."

"I'll be sure to do that." _You're going to infect him just like you infected me. You're going to kill my son in the worst of ways…_

"Very good."

"May I take my leave?" _Kosei… you'd hate me all over again for this. _

"Yes."

"Thank you, sir." _Almost…_

Megumi turned the knob, quickly leaving the room, not having to see the smirk on the man's face to know it was there.

_Almost as much as I hate myself._

'I need a drink…' The young woman thought to herself as she entered another room, the faint ringing of bells hanging heavily in the back of her mind…

* * *

"_Matsuda-san!"_

_Matsuda smiled as he turned around, the image of an absolutely frazzled Miyanaga Kosei meeting his sights. _

"_Yes, Miyanaga-san?" _

"_What are we doing here, sir?" The honestly perplexed azure gaze almost made the older detective grin all the more, but he held himself at his general stoic persona. _

_He had long ago shed the need to be so perky about little things such as this. _

"_This is your first assignment." Dark brown eyes turned back at the building they were scouting, taking in each person that entered and exited it with a careful eye. _

_Kosei nodded, shoving his hands within his pockets as he caught up with the older man as inconspicuously as possible. "Isn't this one of the…?"_

"_Yes." Matsuda stated simply, nodding his head into the building before dragging the younger man in side. "You said you wanted in, didn't you? Well, I think you should be careful what you wish for." _

_The blue-eyed man's jaw clenched as he nodded before shrugging off the older investigator and making his way inside himself._

_He knew what he had to do. _

* * *

A small kitten-like yawn echoed within the living room as one Miyanaga Miko awoke, only to find herself tangled within her brother's messy embrace. After thinking back on the night before, Miko blinked, quite sure she felt a disturbance in the force.

The pancake force, of course.

The sizzling hum erupting from the kitchen alerted her of someone else's presence within their home, but she couldn't really bring herself to care if they continued to make pancakes that smelt so delicious…

"Miko-chan?"

Charcoal locks swayed as Miko moved her head off her brother's stomach and looked over her shoulder. Ryo tilted his head to the side as the girl's large sepia eyes blinked once more, before a wide smile covered her face.

"Ryo-kun!"

Turning down the heat of the stove, Ryo moved his way around the island in the middle of the kitchen and exited the open passage leading to the living room, not being fully prepared for the assault to come.

"Oomph!"

An armful of bountiful energy and dark strands of hair came rushing at the teacher, causing him to stumble in his stride.

"You stayed!" Miko cried out, turning her sights up to the older man within her grasp. "You actually stayed!"

"What did Miko-chan expect me to do?" Ryo patted the girl's head as he glanced over at Akira's still unconscious form. "I would not allow Akira-kun to simply brush me off at a time like this."

The cute eight-year-old blushed as she let the lanky man go, bouncing on the back of her heels as the 23-year-old continued his purposeful gait towards the only prone person in the room. "Akira-kun always makes people go away. Especially when they find out about our okaa-san…"

Miko turned her gaze down to the carpet, the faint feeling of shame crawling up her spine as she attempted to hide her gaze away from Ryo's now methodical one.

"He's going to be mad at me when he wakes up, huh?" Tiny bare feet scuffed the carpeting below them, the forlorn look on her face amplified by the blush now receding from the small girl's cheeks. "Akira-kun always said to never tell anyone about what 'kaa-san does to us, especially when he's the one that get's hurt the most."

"In this case, there is no one who is hurt the most or least. Telling me was the best thing you could have done, Miko-chan." Ryo stated, his voice smooth without any of the hitches of uncertainty he now felt. "What the both of you need is protection from someone who wishes to harm you in such a way. I am quite sure that Akira-kun will not be angered by what you have said to me."

"Thank you, Ryo-kun." Miko stated after a moment of silence, eyes glistening with what could have been relief.

"There is nothing to thank me for, Miko-chan. I am merely doing what I feel is right." Ryo continued onward as Miko grinned before skipping off into the kitchen, ready for some quality time between herself and those scrumptious pancakes calling her name.

Once again, Ryo had a chance to analyze the boy's countenance within his slumber. Body angled in a crooked manner, the teenager actually managed to look as peaceful as ever. Eyelids began to flutter as the weight of Ryo's gaze began to settle over the now-healing 16-year-old's consciousness. Kneeling down, a pale hand settled itself over Akira's furrowing brow as a pair of mocha-brown eyes fought to stay open, not the least surprised to see the older man's face floating above his own.

"Ryo?"

The name came out unbidden, the smile on Ryo's face as the honorific was dropped off subconsciously almost illuminating the light-haired teacher's features in sheer amusement.

"You stayed." Though the 16-year-old said it much more quietly than Miko, the breathlessness and sheer amazement of the words coming out of Akira's mouth caused a pit of sadness to bury itself deep within Ryo's chest. The hand resting over Akira's forehead trailed down, fingers lightly tracing the contours of the boy's face Akira blinked in wonderment.

Letting his hand fall off the still fuzzy-eyed teen's face, Ryo took a step back, breaking the intimate mood set between them.

"I have made breakfast for both Miko-chan and Akira-kun. As Miko-chan is already eating, I suggest Akira-kun rise and do the same before she consumes all of the pancakes."

"HEY!" Akira heard Miko shout from the kitchen table, the sight of a hand with fork full of pancakes swinging to-and-fro catching his eye from the open passageway. "I saved onii-chan some pancakes!"

"And how many is that?" Akira finally snarked, his mind finally functioning at full-level. Gathering himself from the couch, the 16-year-old student brushed off his still-evident limp and made his way to the kitchen, trying not to notice the man trailing after him silently. "One out of the whole stack?"

"..."

"Miko…"

"The pancakes were awesome?"

"I knew it!"

"Kyaaa! Onii-chan is scary when he doesn't have his full share of pancakes!"

"You're damn right!"

"Does Akira-kun always look so cute when hungry and frustrated?"

"What?!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Gah! Stop it, Ryo! And look Miko, you just keep eating the damn pancakes!"

"And you just keep standing there complaining! So no pancakes for you!"

"You little brat!"

"Pancakes, pancakes, pan-pan-pan-PANCAKES!"

Akira sweat dropped as the young girl happily chewed on her pancakes, quite content in ignoring the 16-year-old stewing in his frustration.

"If you ever make breakfast for us ever again…" The twitchy teen stood back as the pancakes rapidly evaporated, both men staring in awe at the eating machine that was Miko. "You are so making oatmeal."

"NO! I LOVE PANCAKES!" The fanatical eight-year-old cried out, already beginning to hyperventilate at the thought of never eating Ryo's super delicious treat ever again.

"I could simply make more…" Ryo slowly stated as he backed away from the suddenly hyper schoolgirl and the increasingly frustrated 16-year-old who looked as if he wanted to strangle said girl.

'It's amazing how quickly they can switch moods.' The teacher thought to himself as he looked down at his watch, mentally noting just how much time he had to get to work and if such a feat was actually possible. 'It does make me wonder if Akira was a woman in a former lifetime…'

" By the way…" Akira's face turned serious as he took a seat next to his ravenous sister, ruffling her locks in a parental manner as she grinned up at him, the faux-argument done with for the time being. "Thanks. For everything."

"Akira-kun stated his thanks the night before." Ryo sat down across from them, thankful to have set his own plate aside away from the pancake-eating monster that was Miko. "There is no need to do so again."

"Yes…" The boy's large brown eyes seemed to glisten for a moment as they swung around and pierced the older man with their gaze, though Ryo could not tell if it was perhaps just a trick of the dim light within the room. "There is."

Picking up a fork, Miko glanced at the two men as they both stared at each other, seemingly caught within the other's eyes.

"… Are you guys going to give each other googly-eyes all day? Because I'm still hungry, and there are still pancakes to be eaten." The ebony-haired girl stated in all seriousness, internally grinning at the red splashing not only Akira's, but Ryo's face as well.

"Tell me again why I keep you around?" Akira stated as seriously as he could possibly could with a growing smile covering the lower half of his face.

"Because you love me…" The eight-year-old sang out, making Ryo blink as Akira only shook his head in amusement. "Can't live without me…"

"If that's what you tell yourself at night when you go to sleep," Akira smirked as he cut up a piece of one of the last pancakes and brought it to his lips. "Then I won't change any of your delusions."

"HEY!"

Akira continued to smirk as he ate his pancakes, ignoring his sister's squeals.

Ryo simply grinned, knowing that today he would most definitely not being making it into work.

* * *

Matsuda sighed as he bypassed all the weary officers setting things up on their desks and despairingly drinking their cups of coffee, tirelessly getting ready for another dead-end day filled with nothing but protests, endless crime and most importantly, death.

'Sorry guys…' the older officer thought as he made his way to his office, thoroughly exhausted himself. 'No pep-talk today.'

It was when Matsuda entered his office and closed the door, that he really wished that he had just stayed home and just laid in bed all day.

Boxes upon boxes lay around his desk, folders popping out from the tops of each. As he reached his desk, a piece of paper stuck out like a sore thumb, grabbing his attention even more than the boxes. As he unfolded it, four words made him abruptly wince.

_**Turn on your phone.**_

'Damn it…'

Lips curling into a deeper frown than usual, the 55-year-old man collected his phone from his pocket and turned it on, not surprised when not even two minutes later, it began to ring.

"_That was an extremely idiotic thing to do." _

"So I've heard." The older man snapped back, putting his things down beside his desk as he continued to walk through the landmine of boxes and folders.

"_We have more to do on this matter than you believe. Petty squabbles will not solve anything. I have left you all the information you need within your office, ready to be perused once you wrangle the child in with you today." _

"Today? You want me to drag him away from his home and throw all this crap on him **today**." Matsuda kneaded the bridge of his nose as he held the compact phone to his ear, ready to throw it on the ground and call it a day. "Are you insane?"

"_We have run out of time."_

"Well then, that's you're problem isn't it?"

"_And his as well if you continue to ignore it and me." _

"You want me to torment a kid I practically helped raise! Don't you think I'm justified in being just a tiny bit cautious at this point?! After what happened with Kosei…" The older man halted in his words, not sure he could finish them with the memory of his dear friend so fresh on his mind. " Don't you think the child's suffered enough? He should be free to live his own life and leave this damn case dead and buried where it belongs for him!"

"_Do you believe that Miyanaga-san would have felt that avoiding the issue would be the best course of action in this situation? It is not in his son's best interest to simply brush this problem off, Matsuda-san." _

"Don't bring Kosei into this. Let old dog's lie and leave the damn kid alone."

"_I'm afraid I cannot do that." _

"And why's that?"

"_Because they are coming to get him tonight." _

"What?!"

"_He does not have much time left. They are going to get him and they will not take his comfort into consideration as you have been doing up until this point. Therefore it is in his best interest that you speak with him beforehand and take him by force if you have to." _

"And you're telling me all this now?!" The older man banged his fist against his paper-filled desk, items jumping up at the brutal contact of flesh against wood. "Does my participation in this case mean nothing to you?!"

"_At the moment, the only thing that concerns me is that child and what those people finally having him within their grasp will mean." _

"Do you honestly think that us cutting them off and getting to him first is going to help? He's not an idiot. He won't listen to me without some sort of explanation to back up leaving." Matsuda forced himself to calm down, gulping down deep breaths as he leaned back against his leather crafted chair. "And taking him by force isn't going to help. Not… not with him, anyway."

"_You are speaking of his past abuse, yes?" _

"Don't speak of that so callously."

"_And yet you have continued to watch it happen so callously. What is the difference between what you have done and what I speak of?_

"I will say this once and only once;" The officer stated coldly, his breaking point quickly approaching as the monotone voice on the other line silenced itself. "The next time you speak of what he has gone through as you have, you will not get another warning of any kind as I hand in my resignation and make sure you never even come _near _Akira in your lifetime or the next. When I say do not speak of this again, it means do **not **speak of this again. Am I clear?"

"… … … _I apologize."_

"Of course you do."

"_So what will we do then, Matsuda-san? You clearly know him on a much more intimate level than anyone else who has worked with his father, so I can only entrust this in your own hands, along with the direction of our operation." _

"I'll call him and set up a meeting with him today. Before anything else, we'll get him and his sister out of that house and into safety. Once we do that…"

"_Then, we shall come into play." _

"… Yes." Matsuda closed his eyes as his voice dropped down into a whisper, wondering just how he of all people became so entangled in this web of never-ending deceit. "And with that, the truth."

* * *

"Why do you keep staring at me so damn creepily?" Akira glared at the older man as he shoved his plate aside and pushed back his chair. "It's kind of starting to freak me out, really."

"I apologize." Ryo stated as he kept within his seat, still eyeing the boy intently. "I just have something I need to speak of with Akira-kun."

"And what's that?" The 16-year-old asked as he grabbed his plate, fingers gently grasping the ceramic material as Akira spun around and made his way over to the sink.

"It is something I actually decided last night, watching Akira-kun sleep within my arms."

The boy halted all movement as Ryo shifted within his seat, leaning his head against his now raised knees in a childish rendition of posture.

"Yes?" The dark-haired boy with blond highlights did not move, his voice a small whisper compared to the usual boisterous tone he injected in all his speech.

Bringing a thumb up into his mouth, Ryo locked his eyes with his own empty plate still laying on the table, smudges of syrup still apparent on its once pristine surface. "Akira-kun is not happy here."

"I…"

"And neither is Miko-chan." The older man continued on, not even noticing as the boy continued with his small trek to the sink. "That makes me very sad."

"There's nothing we can really do about it for now." Akira admitted as he placed the dish within the sink and turned on the faucet, allowing the hot water to run against the kitchenware within the basin. "Once I finish high school and get a job, I'll be able to get us both out of here. Even though I can move out now, I couldn't leave Miko with that woman. Everything will get better eventually. I just…"

"Everything could be better **now**." The teacher bit his lip as the sound of a dish crashing against the sink resounded throughout the kitchen, almost overpowering the echoes of the television on within Akira's room.

"I already told you, calling the police is _**not **_an option-"

"That is not what I am implying."

"You better not be suggesting what I think you are suggesting then." The stone-cold seriousness in the boy's tone did nothing to put Ryo off as he stood up from his chair, carefully lowering his legs as he did so.

"Akira-kun is not happy here." The deep baritone came ever closer as the quiet footsteps made their way on the cool tile floor.

"You've already-"

"Neither is Miko-chan."

"Ryo…"

"So, where would they happy, I wonder?"

Akira said nothing as he continued to wash dishes, ignoring the man now hovering over his back. Ryo kept his place at Akira's side as his analytical onyx eyes kept their sights on the statuesque teen trying his very best to not read in between the lines.

"I do not think there is a choice to be made, is there, Akira-kun?" Molten amber met midnight black as the two stared off against the other.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" Akira whispered as the older man refused to back away. "I can't do what you want me to do. Don't you get it?"

"I understand that if Akira-kun does not accept my offer, I shall have to go to the police and settle this on my own terms." Ryo fired back, his blasé expression not changing in the slightest even as his voice rose slightly in what could have been anger. "I understand that if Akira-kun does not begin to collect his things along with his sister's, that I will stay here until his mother arrives and confront her myself along with said policemen."

"Now who's being an idiot?" The trembling in the boy's tone did not go unnoticed as he finally let go of the gaze and stared down at the sterile floor, socked feet scuffing the smooth surface as he did so.

"I would gladly play the idiot if it meant keeping Akira-kun safe." Ryo smirked as Akira scowled, the younger of the two turning away to hide his now flushed cheeks.

"I…"

"AKIRA!"

Miko shrill yell broke the conversation as both men quickly ran out of the kitchen and into Akira's room.

"What happened?!" Akira panicked as he eyed the girl for any injuries, only to see her pajama-clad figure lying in bed, his cell phone in hand as she blinked over at the teen and adult.

"Phone."

Akira sweat dropped.

"Idiot."

Miko grinned as she threw the phone over at him, turning back to the television still on in front of her.

Ryo grabbed the much more volatile older sibling out of the room before he could tackle the poor girl, plopping them both onto the couch as Akira nodded his thanks before turning his attention to the phone within his hand.

"Hello?"

"_Akira-kun?" _

"Matsuda-san…" Akira leaned back against the couch, the events from the day before and the contents within the folder still lying on the coffee table rushing forward. Ryo's abnormally wide eyes narrowed as he bit his thumb once again, staring adamantly at the suddenly relaxed boy in suspicion.

"_I need to speak with you immediately. It's urgent."_

"What time?"

"_Now." _

"Oh…" Akira glanced over at Ryo. "But I have someone over at the moment…"

"… … _Really? Who?" _

Akira's own eyes narrowed. "Why do you need to know?"

"_Akira, your life may be in danger. Whoever it is, get away from them as soon as possible and meet me at the diner near your father's old haunt in a hour tops." _

The 16-year-old kept his gaze at Ryo, eyes clouding over as Matsuda's words sank in.

"_Akira?" _

"I'll be there… along with my sister and my friend."

"_Akira-"_

"I don't care about anything else you have say. This game you're playing ends here. It's either us altogether or nothing at all."

"… … _Fine. But be careful, Akira. I sure hope you know what you're doing, son." _

Akira hung up without so much as a goodbye, dropping the phone onto the couch as he slouched within his seat. Closing his eyes, Akira grinned sardonically as he finally addressed his friend beside him.

"So… you up for a little fieldtrip, Ryo?"


	11. Our Once Beautiful World

A.N: ((Runs for cover)) Don't hurt meeee! ((blink)) Err... hi? How ya doin'? o.o Yeah... I never realized how much all of you guys enjoyed this story until I took a little break, and was then poured over from all the random pm's I got to continue on as soon as possible... which is funny, because this story doesn't have nearly as many reviewers as any of my other stories. Not that I'm complaining. I just thought it was strangely hilarious that all of you went up in arms as soon as you smelt something amiss. XD I just had to take an itty bitty break to finish some of my other fan fictions, as this story literally pwns my soul once I begin writing it. Like, really bad. But this chapter should satisfy, or at least I _hope_ it shall satisfy... I know it was awesome for me to write, anyway. Lol!

Many thank-you's and virtual cookies to my partner in crime, Kitsune55, for beta-ing once again. Yay!

Hope you guys enjoy the chappie, and tell me what ya think!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Eleven: _Our Once Beautiful World_

* * *

"_So… you up for a little fieldtrip, Ryo?"_

Ryo stayed silent as the younger man stared up at him with large cinnamon-brown eyes, a small frown now framing his lips in silent worry as Ryo did not answer right away.

"Is Akira-kun sure about this?"

"I'll be fine, Ryo. And both you and Miko will be there just in case... but I doubt anything bad will happen if it's just going to be Matsuda-san meeting us there." Akira stated tirelessly as he walked out of his room, ignoring the look his younger sister sent his way. "Matsuda-san has always been good to us, and I doubt he'd say something like that without their being a good reason to."

"Say what, exactly?" Dark eyes trailed after the slim teenager walking back into the kitchen, heading towards the sink to finish with the dishes still mounted there. "What did he say to Akira-kun to make him worry so?"

"It wasn't so much what he said as to how he said it, even though that was bad enough on its own to hear…" Akira poured more soap into the dish rag within his hand as Ryo rounded the table and stood almost directly behind him, eyes penetrating his every movement in a series of calculations. "Matsuda-san has a way of sounding panicked without even trying. I just… can tell when something's wrong."

"You sound as if you've heard this tone of voice for yourself one too many times before." The 16-year-old student grinned sardonically as the childish quality within Ryo's words dispersed, once again picking at the boy's hidden scars that lay far deeper then on his skin.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't. Who's to know, right?" Akira muttered as he kept his back towards his companion, not wanting to let go of the control he had over the situation just yet.

Ryo frowned as the boy turned off the faucet and wiped his hands on a small towel, barely glancing back at the older man towering his slightly smaller frame. A pale hand came up and brushed the corner of the raven-haired boy's tee-shirt, gently tracing the bandages and gauze wrapped firmly around Akira's bicep as he tenderly gripped onto his upper forearm.

"Akira, please…" Reaching forward, Ryo hesitantly placed his head on top of Akira's shoulder as he mumbled into his shirt. "I simply wish to help you, but I cannot if you continue to act as difficult as you have been doing."

After a moment of cold silence, Akira slowly turned his head to the side, a small frown decorating his lips as he fiddled with the dishtowel he held within his thin, almost fragile looking hands.

Ryo tightened his grip around the boy's arm as he closed his eyes, wanting to know so much yet having _nothing_ to go on. How was he supposed to save this boy when he was trying his damndest not to say a word?

In the end, only Akira could pull himself out of the hole he had now dug within.

All Ryo could do was continue to hold out his hand and hope against hope that Akira would just _take it_.

"He told me…" Akira began hesitantly, not sure why having Ryo lean on him as he was didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. "He told me that my life was in danger, and to get away from you as soon as possible, because he didn't know if you were safe to be with or not."

Ryo's grip on the boy's arm tightened as his words sunk in, eyes narrowing in silent anger he could not hide. "But... but you heard me. I trust you, Ryo. I don't know why, but I do. But the same stupid question still sits there in the back of my head... why do I trust you? Why?"

"I don't trust anyone but myself and my sister; hell, I've barely even been able to trust myself, at times, if I'm being perfectly honest. I've barely known you for a month and some days, and already I feel like I've known you all my life." Ripping himself out of the other man's embrace, broken brown eyes met ebony black as Akira grasped Ryo's shoulders in an effort to steady himself. "Why is that, Ryo? Why is it that we don't seem to be the least bit uncomfortable around each other, and yet around everyone else, it's like we're on another plane of existence?! Don't you ever wonder why we are the way we are with each other?!"

Hearing the panicked edge within the boy's voice nearly broke what was left of Ryo's heart before lean arms came up and embraced the distressed child's form close to his chest. A warmth Ryo could only associate with the frail edges of familiarity crept up within heart as the 16-year-old's heavy breathing echoed within the nearly silent kitchen, which still reverberated with the low sounds of the television Miko was currently rotting her brain with.

"Why is it that I can't stand the embrace of my own mother, but when you hold me, I feel as if everything is going to be ok, somehow?" Akira whispered, his forehead brushing against the smooth skin of Ryo's neck. "I just don't understand... why do I feel as if... as if I was missing something all these years until... until I met you? I don't _get_ it..."

"Neither do I, Akira-kun." Ryo muttered as he brought a hand up and ran through the boy's multi-colored locks, strands of ebony and gold sliding through his fingers in a waterfall of vivid colors. "But I do not care, if I am going to be quite frank."

Large eyes somehow expressing just how naïve Akira was of the world around him glanced up at Ryo as he sighed, a small smile now decorating his usually expressionless face.

"I like having Akira-kun by my side, and though I cannot explain this attraction I feel for him, when I am by his side... It almost feels like..." Ryo buried his face within the boy's soft locks, the warm feeling within his chest increasing into a steady hum. "The home I myself never was able to obtain, as well."

Akira nodded before closing his eyes, knowing that allowing Ryo to continue to hold him like this risked embarrassment of the sweetest kind from his obnoxiously cute little sister, yet not wanting to let go just yet.

All of his life, Akira had always had to be the one to protect. He was obligated to protect his mother from the outside world, protect his sister from their insane mother, protect those around him from the truth of his home-life, and protect himself from the pain waiting for him at the end of the night. When everyone else was sleeping soundly and he was the only one lying awake, wondering just why he was the one being tortured over and over again...

Why couldn't someone _else_ be the protector for once?

"Akira-kun..." The soothing baritone rung within the boy's ears as he clung to this moment of peace, not wanting to let go, yet knowing that sooner or later, he would be forced to no matter what the circumstances. "We must get to that café soon before this man you spoke to... Matsuda assumes I did away with both you and your younger sister and calls for a raid."

Akira felt his lips twitch upward as he sighed and hesitantly moved back a small step, his back softly hitting the edge of the sink.

"But later on, I shall be expecting you to begin your packing." Ryo smirked as a sudden frown exploded upon the teen's face, his cherubic features lighting up with passion.

"And packing what, exactly?! I already told you that we weren't-" Akira sputtered before an arm whipped beside him and a flesh met stainless steel, a pair of dark icy eyes penetrating his own.

"Akira-kun and Miko-chan are coming with me; there is no choice in the matter as of now." Ryo internally smiled at the frown that seemed to be permanently etched on Akira's pink lips. "I believe we shall benefit from the move, do you not, Aki-chan?"

Eye twitching at the sound of the dreaded nickname, Akira huffed out an exasperated breath that bordered on a snarl before pushing the teacher out of his way and tossing his head back, bangs swishing dramatically against his tanned skin and mocha colored eyes. "The only one's I see benefiting from this is Miko. I honestly don't care otherwise, and really, I don't see what the hell you'll be getting out of this."

Ryo let his fingers slip away from the counter top as Akira raised an eyebrow, obviously expecting a response. The older man shrugged before watching the teen strut out of the room amusingly.

It was strange at this point that Akira did not realize just what Ryo would be 'getting' out of the deal, especially after his dangerous little confession, but admonishingly entertaining, as well. He had never had a real family, either, so it was safe to say that with Akira and Miko by his side, soon, he would be able to experience the real thing in its entirety.

Well, if Akira ever got over his denial, anyway.

Though with the way the younger male had practically swooned within his arms…

Ryo was optimistic, to say the least.

* * *

"I'm almost at the café." Matsuda muttered on the phone, giving the street he was walking on a glance around before turning his attention back towards his destination. "Anything specific you wish to share so that I might have something more than a damned warning for bargaining chips?"

"_I doubt he'll listen to the truth if we gave it to him at this point. It's best to simply let him know what he needs to and get him back here as soon as possible. We truly do not have much time left." _

"I'm sure that'll go over well with a kid with an I.Q. well above mine, even on a good day." Matsuda snorted in amusement as he entered the small bistro and waved at the aging woman smiling behind the counter, a genial atmosphere pouring from every pore of the café. "On top of that, he's demanded that somebody we don't even know be included in our meeting, along with his little sister. How the hell am I supposed to waltz my way out that one?"

"… … _Did he tell you who it was he would be including?" _

"No." The middle-aged man sighed as sat down, barely giving the other customers a side glance as relaxed within the chair. "I think that was the point, though. He's always held this sort of… resentment of me, ever since his father passed away. He just keeps it hidden enough so people don't notice. It's only natural that if he's found somebody he's willing to trust to go as far as to introduce me to them that he keep whoever it is distanced from me."

"_I suppose bringing up anything about his father will not be substantial in this case, then. Nor will we be able to say much about his mother; especially if we wish for him to be cooperative. It will not help us if you manage to reignite his bitterness towards you in any shape or form, either. Though I doubt that is completely possible…" _

"Well, thanks for the advice, I'll try not to." Matsuda sarcastically muttered, wanting nothing more than to smash the small electronical-device against the table and go home. "But I can't guarantee anything at this point. This kid is a volcano just waiting to erupt at this point..."

"_I suppose so…" _

Matsuda ran a hand over his weary features as he sighed once more, "Look, I'll try to get him to see reason, but with nothing else to go on-"

"_Tell him who it is specifically that is requesting his presence, then." _

"… … What?!" Matsuda almost jumped up within his seat as he winced, the sudden pain emanating from his knees taking him off-guard for a moment. Taking down his tone of voice, the shocked officer ignored the sudden barrage of stares sent in his direction and kept his gaze on the table in front of him. "He absolutely _hates_ Kira, but that doesn't mean that he holds even an iota of respect for-"

"_Do as I say. If he still refuses to acquiesce to our demands, then we shall have to make our move. With… or without his consent." _

"This… this isn't right-"

"_This is not about right or wrong. It is about who shall live and who shall die. I refuse to lose, Matsuda. Not this late into the game; not when I am so __**close**__. After speaking with the boy, contact me as soon as possible and we shall work from there." _

"… … … Fine. I'll see you soon."

The older man silently shut the phone off as he closed his eyes, laying the small cell phone on top of the table as he cradled his head within his hands. Dark locks of hair hung over the man's fingers as he once again contemplated just how he got to this point in his life.

Akira was just another victim, much as he was all those years ago. A pawn in a game he had never once asked to become a part of. Every instinct inside Matsuda was screaming that this was wrong; that Akira did not deserve _any_ of this.

Yet how did you save someone who was literally the physical manifestation of evil?

A familiar wetness clung just behind the middle-aged detective's eyelids as he attempted to push back the feeling of dread suffocating him slowly. The same battle that Matsuda constantly fought within his own mind raged on as thoughts of the young boy he had help raise flashed through him in an instant, reminding him that Akira _was not_ who everyone thought he was.

No. Not all.

Akira… Akira deserved to be saved.

If only Matsuda knew how.

* * *

"So… everybody ready?"

Akira smiled down at his little sister, watching her grin in delight as she pulled on her coat, running towards her shoes as she sloppily slipped them on her feet.

Ryo watched as Akira rolled his eyes and hid his tender smile from the small child, all the while fixing her coat to fall on her shoulders and straightening out her onyx braids that hung just above her waist.

"Akira-kun will make a wonderful mother one day." Ryo stated, ignoring the sudden glare set on the beautiful boy's face as Miko laughed in glee.

"Ryo-kun thinks that Aki-chan is going to be great mommy!" Miko bounced up and down as Akira's hands slipped away from her hair and onto his hips in a form of chastisement. "Does that mean I'm practice, onii-chan?"

"First off, I am _not_ going to be any type of mother," Akira gave Ryo a pointed look as he said this, ignoring the innocent wide-eyed stare set on the older man's face, "and secondly, I am not practicing anything of the sort on _anyone_, let alone you, Miko-chan. Now c'mon, we have to get out here and meet up with Matsuda-san."

"Yay!" Miko skipped out of the apartment giggling as the two men stared after her, hesitating for a second.

"Is Akira-kun frightened about what this person will have to say?" Ryo quietly asked, looking far calmer than he actually was. "Or is there something more to Akira-kun's paranoia that he has yet to tell me?"

Akira barely glanced up at him before shrugging on his own coat and walking towards the door, not even deigning to answer the question.

Ryo sighed before following thereafter. He had a feeling he would find out the answers to his questions soon enough.

* * *

_Kosei smiled down at his son as he drifted closer to his still form, large blue eyes shimmering against the pale light of the moon. _

"'_Tou-san?" At the sound of the raven-haired child's voice, Kosei shifts against the back of the couch, gazing down at the boy with unconditional love shining from his eyes. _

"_Yes, Akira-chan?" _

_Akira leaned his head against his chest, playing with his own fingers as a light blush enveloped his chubby cheeks, almost seeming embarrassed by what he was about to ask. _

"_You… you love mommy, right? Lots and lots?" _

"_Of course I love mommy. I love her so much, I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't always by our side." The young father held the boy closer within his embrace, noticing the small shivers from the cold air pouring in from some of the open windows decorating the dark living room. "Why do you ask, son? Is there something on your mind?" _

"_I just… was wondering, is all…" Akira sounded as if he were clinging to last vestiges of wakefulness, cinnamon-brown eyes blurring over with tired tears. "Does 'tou-san think I'll find somebody to love… like daddy loves mommy?" _

_Kosei gazed down at the small bundle collected next to him, small cherubic face set in an unsteady frown as the tiny boy waited for his father's answer. _

"_Aki-chan..." Kosei gave the boy a tender kiss on the forehead as the small child sniffled within his arms. "I have no doubt there's someone waiting for you, out there, just like you're waiting for them now." _

"_But... are they really going to be the someone just for me?" Akira slowly closed his eyes as he pulled on his father's wrinkled collar shirt, tiny fingers clenching against the smooth fabric. "Like mommy is for daddy?" _

"_... ... I hope so, Akira-chan." Cradling his small son within his arms, Kosei grinned as his child subconsciously moved closer to the area above his heart, breath evening out in slow puffs. "For both our own and the world's sake... I hope so." _

_Neither man nor boy noticed the shadowed figure standing by the doorway of the living room watch the two cuddle with each other, small cup of steaming liquid in hand as they took in the scene in comfort. _

_Megumi wanted this to last forever; just the three of them here in their cozy home, living the life she had always wished to have. _

_She had what she wanted here. _

_Yet even Megumi knew that forever was not a word to be taken lightly..._

_The cost of being here was high enough as it was. _

_And everything came at a price. _

_A tear slid down the young mother's cheek as she walked away to what others would have thought was a heart warming scene, not wanting to torture herself any longer. _

_Everything._

* * *

Megumi sighed as she dropped the bottle onto the floor, head spinning rather violently, even though she was sitting down. Small specks of white colored the woman's vision as she stare up at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than to go back into the sanctity of her own dreams...

'I want to remember... just one more time...'

If Miyanaga Megumi could just sleep and never wake up; if she could just bask in those sweet memories that had sustained her for so long, she was positively sure she would be able to die a happy woman.

Hands clawing at the floor, fingers twitched as the smoothness of another bottle touched their tips, tears threatening to overflow from her eyes once again as the young mother brought the open lid of the bottle to her lips. The sting of alcohol met her tongue as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

If only she could just_ remember_, and never ever have to wake up from that beautiful, beautiful dream...

Maybe her children could finally have a fighting chance.

Coughing up a bit of the fiery liquid, Megumi dropped the bottle back onto the floor, trying to desperately to keep the sobs within.

It was bound to be a losing battle from the start.

* * *

Matsuda was holding his head within his hands, muttering something to himself by the time Akira had managed to reach their final destination. Giving Ryo Miko's hand, the slightly hesitant teen led the way to the detective's table, wondering just what was going through his father's former mentor's head.

Dark eyes shaded by sandy locks narrowed as Ryo carefully examined the aging man Akira was targeting, graying obsidian locks falling his fingers as he quietly shook his head, obviously looking conflicted about _something_.

Ryo was put automatically on his guard as he quickened his pace, falling just slightly in front of Akira as Miko glanced up at the older man still holding her hand in worriment, trying to keep up with the longer strides.

"Matsuda-san?" Akira quietly called out as his companion molded his features into the blank façade that the teen knew so well. Giving Ryo a small smile of bemusement, Akira turned back to Matsuda, only to find the man not looking at him.

Oh no.

The 55-year-old's stare was directed strictly towards the man beside the boy, dark brown eyes as wide as can be. Hands dropping from his face, the much older investigator almost fell back within his seat as he continued to eye Ryo as if he were some sort of apparition come back to life.

Ryo barely tilted his head to the side before blinking down at the detective, his hidden confusion only made all the more obvious as his hand twitched within Miko's grip. This only caused the stare to become all the more obvious as Matsuda actually leaned forward, actually managing to scare Miko a bit as she buried herself closer into Ryo's side

"Matsuda-san?" Akira tried once more, not sure if he should shake the other man or not. "Are you alright?"

"This… this is your friend, Akira-kun?" Matsuda mumbled as he continued to stare at the man standing beside his former colleague's son.

"Uh… yes, Matsuda-san." The confused 16-year-old grabbed his little sister and sat her down, nodding over at Ryo to do the same. "This is Lowen Ryo; I've known him for awhile now, actually. Ryo, this is Matsuda Touta, my father's old boss."

"Lowen-san…" Matsuda gave a strained smile as the wide-eyed look left his gaze, taking in the recognizable man's near stoic exterior as Ryo sat as closely as possible beside the now blushing teen who barely looked as uncomfortable as he felt. "Doesn't sound so Japanese. English background?"

"Mixed, actually." Ryo answered in a rather bored monotone, making Akira sweat drop in embarrassment. "But I see little of what my own heritage has to do in concerns to Akira-kun and what is happening now."

"Ah…" Matsuda held a knowing glint in his eye as he backed away from the two slightly, Miko discreetly glancing up at all the adults in the table as she pretended to peruse the menu. "Miko-chan, would you like some change so that you can go play in the arcade just next door?"

"But-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Akira suddenly cut in before any protests could be made, surprising his little sister with his sudden insistence. "I don't need her to get lost or something, especially when I don't want to deal with all the hassle of looking for her."

"She'll be fine, Akira-kun." Ryo reassured as Matsuda raised an eyebrow in his direction. "You will call for us if you need us, correct Miko-chan?"

Miko pouted as she nodded, giving her brother a forlorn glance that matched the suddenly antsy look upon his own face. The overprotective brother fidgeted for a moment before giving his small sister a shaky smile, the feelings of paranoia already eating at him from the inside.

After handing the girl a bit of change, Matsuda watched Akira as he vigilantly eyed his younger sibling enter the arcade right next to them, his cool evaporating in mere moments.

"Still overly-paranoid, eh, Akira-kun?" The now jittery teen barely shrugged before turning forward, subconsciously bringing himself closer towards Ryo in an attempt to ground himself. "She's not going to be a child forever, you know. What are you going to do once she starts growing up?"

"Doesn't matter if she's eight or eighteen, she'll still be my little sister to protect." Akira stonily replied as a waitress walked over to their table and placed to cups of black coffee along with creamer and sugar onto the smooth ceramic surface. "But I'm guessing you don't really care about any of that at this moment, now do you? Why don't you tell me, Matsuda, why looked so shocked once you caught sight of Ryo? You obviously don't know each other, I don't think…"

"No." Ryo answered simply, the pale hand he held underneath the table against his thigh drifting towards Akira's own limp appendage that lay against his own leg as well. "I have never met Matsuda-san before in my life. Though it seems that Matsuda-san does recognize _me_, doesn't it?"

Matsuda smiled ironically as he toyed with the spoon within his cup of coffee, looking down towards the table.

"Actually, the reason I was so shocked was that Lowen-san actually looks very much like someone I once knew a very long time ago that passed away quite tragically." Both Ryo and Akira stared over at the aging investigator as he dropped the spoon within his coffee, not even wincing in discomfort as small droplets of the still scorching liquid hit his skin. "It's… startling to see a familiar face like that, to say the least. Though I should be used to it at this point, funnily enough…"

"You requested Akira's presence here for a reason." Akira blushed as Ryo purposefully left out the honorific to his name, obviously wanting the older male of the table to know just how close he was to the teen. "From what Akira has told me, someone wishes to harm him… why?"

"Not… harm him exactly." Matsuda sighed. "Murder him? Yes. But not in the way you're thinking."

"Matsuda-san, please, can you just stop speaking in riddles?" Akira finally felt the last of his self-control crack as Matsuda once again glanced in his direction, his weary movements emphasizing whatever it was that was weighing the middle-aged man down. "Is someone trying to kill me, or not?!"

"Yes." The investigator replied simply. "But it's much more complicated than just that, Akira. The person doing this to you doesn't just wish to kill your body… but what's left of your soul, as well."

Akira blinked, not liking the sudden morbid atmosphere taking over the table. "What…?"

"Akira-kun, before this can be fully explained, I have to ask… have you had any strange dreams lately?" The question took the boy off-guard as thoughts of the weird dream from the other day came forefront within Akira's mind, making him shiver from some emotion he wished wasn't fear. "Any strange flashbacks while you were at school or at the house? Just… things that seem like memories that aren't really yours, but still intensely familiar?"

Ryo tightened his grip on Akira's hand as the boy hung his head and gave a shaky sigh. "Matsuda-san, please, just tell me who is it that's trying to kill me and why? Is it because of… my father and what he tried to do? Or does it have to do with my mother?"

"Partly yes… partly no." Matsuda sighed as he let the unanswered question slide, knowing that it probably meant 'yes'.

'It's begun, hasn't it?' The older man rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he attempted to steer the conversation away from both Kosei and Megumi altogether.

"I won't lie and say that your father has nothing to do with this, Akira-kun, but he's not the only factor to take in right now. In fact," Matsuda smiled cynically to himself. "I'd say he's the least on your list to worry about right now. The person targeting you… they wish more to than just kill you, Akira. They wish to re-make what should have stayed dead all those years ago, and will go at any lengths to do so. And _**that **_is what makes him so especially dangerous."

"It's…" Akira felt his hand crush Ryo's as his eyes widened in shock. "Please tell me it's not-"

"You know who's after you, Akira." Matsuda watched the boy begin to breathe in heavily, not wanting to continue but knowing he had no other choice in this situation. "And so did your father all those years ago…"

"_Kira…_" The boy whispered to himself as Ryo attempted to look the raven-haired teen in the eye. "Why can't I just live in peace…?"

"Akira-kun…"

"How much time do I have before they're going to come to my home?"

Matsuda took in the boy's no-nonsense glare as he nodded, knowing the teen was now fully aware of just how dangerous this game had become.

"Our informant says in about four hours, which leaves of plenty of time to go back into the apartment and grab as many things as you'll be needing as possible and allocating you out of the country-"

"What?!"

"Out of… the country?!"

Matsuda held up a hand as both Ryo and Akira looked up in shock, eyes matching sets of surprised.

"You're not safe here, Akira-kun. These people… have no boundaries. Both you and Miko are at risk here."

Akira glanced over at Ryo as the hand still holding his own tightened its grip.

'Will you follow me to the ends of the Earth?' Akira wondered as he felt his heart tighten within his chest. 'You know I can't do this without you; I don't know how, but you do. If you leave me to these people, I know I won't survive... Not without you by my side. Why, I don't know. But now... now, I don't care either.'

"Would I… be able to go with him?" Ryo whispered as Matsuda smiled secretively to himself, ignoring the large mortifying blush covering Akira's entire face. "Akira-kun is barely of age, and as his mother is _incapacitated _at the moment, I feel it is my duty to go as both his and Miko-chan's guardian."

"That shouldn't be a problem, I think. In fact," The investigator muttered as the stunned teen gave Matsuda a hopeful glance. Ryo looked a bit taken aback by the easy going admission, but did not question Matsuda's reply. " I think that's the best solution for everyone in this situation. But that's not all you should be aware of Akira-kun."

"I'm being stalked by a mass murderer who only needs a face and a name to kill, along with those who he's probably sent after me and my family, and you're telling me there's more?!" Akira gasped as he glared over at the tired police officer. "What else could possibly top all that?"

"Well, the person who will be monitoring you until you leave…" Matsuda sighed once more as both Akira and Ryo leaned forward in suspense. "Will be none other than the one and only 'L'."

Akira felt his heart drop against his feet as he felt his head grow woozy, not noticing the immensely dark look coating his companion's features as the aging detective gave them both a sympathetic glance.

If he fainted at this point, Akira had every right to blame everyone in the world and not feel the least bit guilty about doing so.

'Why, oh god, why me?'


	12. Illuminating the Darkness Within

A.N: So... yeah. This chapter... was so much fun to write. There's so much... and yet not enough. I just... love it. There's no other way to describe it. I'm in love with my own story. Oh, how sad is that? Lol! Don't be scared by the small bit at the end of the chapter, that's just a way to signify coming change as the story progresses; and yes, the arcs are all inter-connected, peoples. Yays. XD I want to make this story so long (as the plot is carefully interweaving itself within my mind), but I think (and Kit-chan, as well, as she has just outright said. Lol!) that I'll kill myself trying to finish it the way I want to. T.T Condensing, here I come.

Many thanks to Kitsune55 for beta-ing this chapter, as super-busy as she is! And I hope you guys enjoy the chappie!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Twelve: _Illuminating the Darkness Within_

* * *

"You've got... to be kidding me. No..." Akira whispered as he placed his hand over his mouth, not sure how to take in this new source of information. "No, no, no, no, no! I won't do it, then! You won't put me in the center of this fight! I just won't have it!"

"Akira, please!" Matsuda pleaded as the boy shook within his seat, looking more than a little disturbed by the sudden revelation. "This is about more than any stupid fight! Your life and _soul_ are on the line, and you're sitting here declining my help just because you can't stomach your own pride just like your fat-"

"You think I'm declining _your_ help?!" The blonde highlights of the boy's hair glinted against the sunlight pouring from the window just beside their table, cinnamon brown eyes narrowing in upset, stopping Matsuda before he could even finish the damning sentence and all the damage it would incur. "Matsuda-san, I have always been grateful for what you have done for me, and have never said no to anything you have asked me to do, but here, I must draw the line. I _will not_ become involved in either your war or Kira's, not now, not ever. Not after… not after everything I've already have had to sacrifice to sustain what I have now, which is barely anything at all, thanks."

Matsuda winced as the 16-year-old raven-haired teen gave him a vicious glare, the silence thick over the table. Ryo felt his hand twitch uncomfortable as he gave his ward a subtle glance to the side, not sure how to take Akira's sudden adamant refusal, especially when hearing that L himself wanted to help him.

After another long moment of dreadful quiet, Akira finally couldn't take it anymore as he felt something inside of him grow taut and finally snap in half.

"I'm going to go find Miko. I'll be right back."

Barely giving the other men at the table any time to try to gather their own thoughts, the young teen flew from the table, ripping his hand out of Ryo's grasp as he ran into the arcade his little sister was situated in. Dark eyes traced after the boy's figure until there was no sign of the lithe body to watch, not noticing the pair of mahogany brown eyes now concentrating solely on them.

"What did you people do to him?" Ryo whispered as he turned his attention back to the officer stirring his cup of coffee. Matsuda gave a fickle smirk as he dropped the spoon within the cup, watching the coffee slosh against the sides of the cup as he turned his stare away from the light-haired teacher in front of him.

"A lot more than what you think we've done, on both his and his father's part." The older man whispered as Ryo blinked, not sure if he was meant to hear that last comment or not. "There's a lot you don't know about this boy that makes him the perfect mystery, isn't there? A challenge you've never encountered before… almost familiar, yet still so new. Am I right?"

Ryo felt his lips thin over as he stared over at the veteran officer gave a brief smile, this one tinged with a small bit of nostalgia. "Tell me the truth, since it really won't hurt either way in the end whether you feel one way or the other… is Akira just a game to you, Lowen-san?"

"Why would you ask something like that about someone who is supposedly in your care, especially towards a person who you've just met?" Ryo drawled as he took a sip of his overly saturated coffee, barely looking as angry as he truly was.

"Akira is someone who I consider near and dear to me for several reasons. First and foremost, I was the one who basically raised him once his father passed. Second, I can honestly say he is much like the son I've never had, and I _would_ do anything to protect him." Matsuda felt the maliciousness set behind the almost-vacant gaze, the fire within Ryo's gaze kindling with a blaze that the 23-year-old could not hide no matter how hard he tried. "And finally…"

"Yes?" The chestnut-haired professor quirked up his eyebrow as the investigator in front of him hesitated, the wrinkles of the older man's brow furrowing even deeper as Matsuda's dark brown eyes seemed to gloss over within seconds.

"He's the chance for redemption we all should have had from the beginning." Matsuda stated simply as he pushed his coffee aside, allowing the liquid to cool even further. "You feel it, too, don't you? Whenever you look at him, it's like you're looking at an innocence that shouldn't ever be corrupted. Akira is the personification of both naivety and wisdom come to life… And I'll be damned if you aren't going to take his feelings seriously, Lowen-san."

Ryo stayed silent as he turned his dark, almost completely black orbs down to the table, not knowing what to say. Matsuda smiled once more, this time in satisfaction.

"You're the same, you know." Matsuda ignored the slightly astonished stare sent his way as he continued to grin. "I see so much of him in you already… yet you're still so different. It's amazing really… that you managed to gravitate towards each other so quickly."

"What are you…?" Ryo felt his eyes widen even more than usual, sandy fringe obscuring his morbidly dark gaze. "What did you mean by that? Just who are you speaking of, and why do you continue to compare me to whoever 'he' is?"

Matsuda blinked in surprise.

"Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't connect two and two together? Whoever this person is, is the person you commented earlier that I reminded you of, and the way you speak of him makes me believe all the more that I am somehow connected to him." The pale-skinned teacher glared at the detective as he felt the other man's sight waver. "I have never met you in my life; that much was not a lie. Yet you know things about me that even _I_ do not know. Tell me… do you… do you know of me? Truly?"

"I… may know of things about you." Matsuda carefully answered, not sure how to take the sudden intensity of the other man's stare. "You still don't remember, do you?"

Ryo felt his eyes shift as he glanced over at the arcade Akira and Miko still resided, the strange anxiousness burrowing deeper within his chest as Matsuda reminded the teacher of all the pain and doubt he attempted to keep hidden behind his wall of disinterest.

"You still wish to know what happened before your twelfth birthday, don't you." At the sound of the words escaping Matsuda's lips, Ryo felt his head snap up, all pretense of any lackadaisical attitude long gone. "Why you can't remember anything before that fateful day but your name and… well…"

"How do you know about that?" The younger of the two felt his heart twinge in what could have been hurt as old wounds were being scratched upon once again. "Who told you… but… him…?"

"You do remind me a lot of a person I used to know, Lowen-san, and I know what you might be thinking. I really **have** never met you before today… but that doesn't mean I don't _know_ about you, either." Matsuda felt himself shutter in self-deprecation as Ryo slowly closed his eyes and nearly dropped his cup on the table. "Do you really think you can run from _him_ the rest of your life?"

"I…" Ryo began before shutting his mouth, pale skin looking more effervescent against the mid-afternoon light pouring over from the window just beside them.

"You care about Akira, don't you? If you do this… you'll be able to stay by his side and protect him yourself." Matsuda frowned as Ryo remained tight-lipped. "I would rather that be the case than having to send him off by himself, if it makes any sort of difference in how you think about it. At least with you, I know he'll be safe."

"And how do you know that?" Ryo felt his self-control become intact once again as he let out a small breath of air, relaxing his fingers so that they would stop clenching against each other. "I could be just another downfall in the making for the poor boy and not even know it. Or maybe I'll lose interest halfway through and leave both him and Miko to the sharks that all of those people secretly claim to be."

"Maybe you will… maybe won't. No one can predict the future, after all, least of whom an old man like me. All I care about is making sure Akira is treated the way he should be, and I can see in the way that you look at him that all you want is the same. No matter what you say otherwise, Akira's well being is your main concern, and I doubt you'd leave him in anyone's clutches you deemed to be unsafe or distrustful. You're eyes reflect your true intentions whether you want them to or not." The detective grinned as he flicked some stray graying hairs away from his eyes, the easy going light in his eyes easily betraying his once happy go-lucky disposition as the irony behind those same hypnotic orbs which at one time hid so many unerring secrets did not escape him in the least. "Why can't we work together to achieve this, for both your own and Akira's sake? You'll only make life that much harder for him if you don't at least _try _to make him see reason."

"If I do this… If I do this, then I have but one request. All I wish is for both Akira and Miko to stay by my side." Ryo whispered, once again glancing towards the open doors of the arcade just outside his field of vision. "If you can promise me this, than I shall consider warming Akira up to the idea of meeting with... _L_. For the mean time, Akira shall be staying with me, and I shall not take no for an answer on this part."

"Well…" Matsuda began, looking as if he would begin to protest the conditions put forth.

"There is nothing to negotiate, here." Ryo silently took a sip of his lukewarm coffee, looking every bit as unaffected as he did not feel. "Akira shall stay in my care, though I can give no guarantees as to whether or not he will wish to meet with your people and all that may entail. I will not force him to do something he does not want to do… but I will try my hardest to at least open up the option for him."

"Understood." The way the officer smugly beamed as he stared at the 23-year-old made the dark-eyed teacher feel as if he had been subtly duped into doing just what the conniving investigator had wanted from the beginning, but Ryo could not bring himself to care all that much for the moment. This man held the answers to many questions he still had, and there was no doubt within Ryo's mind that neither Matsuda nor "L" would use this to their advantage.

They had Akira and Ryo right within the palms of their hands… and that scared the professor more than he cared to admit.

For now, Ryo would do what they asked of him, but the moment Akira became more than just a twisted pawn, this game would end for all sides.

'You are my number one now, Akira… whether you wish to be or not.' The dark-eyed man felt his heart palpitate as Matsuda cheerfully took a swig of his coffee, not at all looking like the preoccupied middle-aged man he had met not even an hour before.

'I will protect Akira with everything I have left within me," Hand gripping the cup of now stale coffee, Ryo frowned over at the mysterious officer in front of him in frustration, attempting to hold in the anger bubbling just below the surface of his blank façade. 'No matter what anyone says or does otherwise…'

"Don't let me down, Matsuda-san, and I will try not to do the same."

'I swear it.'

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Miko called out as she handed over the plastic gun connected to the small booth within her hands to a boy standing behind her, not caring about the game or what her score was in the least. "You took a long time! Is… is everything ok, Akira-nii?"

Akira absently nodded as he genially grabbed his little sister's hand and felt his stomach grumble in protest. A small blush covered his cheeks as Miko giggled in content, patting her mortified brother's stomach as he swatted her hands away in agitation.

"Wow, somebody sure is hungry! Sounds like you've got a monster in your belly trying to crawl its way out!" Miko once again giggled before grabbing onto Akira's arm, a beaming grin once again decorating her pure innocent face.

With a small smile, Akira allowed his younger sister to lead him away from the beeping machine and blinking lights and practically sat him down at a random table as she perused the 'menus' hanging overhead against the walls above them.

"Hm…" Miko murmured as Akira felt his thoughts scatter in a blinding assortment of random rays of light, wondering and yet wishing he would just _stop thinking_. "What do you think we should get, Akira?"

"Whatever you want to get, Miko-chan." The boy murmured as he leaned his chin against the palm of his hand, placing his elbow on top of the table as he continued to zone out.

"But… Aki-channn…" Akira rolled his eyes before grabbing his wallet out from his pocket and giving it to her, not even looking the least bit hesitant in doing so.

"Just go get some food. I'll be watching from right here."

Miko nodded sullenly before skipping off towards the counter, long sleeve bright pink shirt contrasting greatly with her dark onyx locks of glistening hair. Akira felt the need to smile once again overcome his lips as he tossed his hair to the side, eyes half-lidded in mindful concentration.

'Father… what should I do?'

Watching his little sister bubble about the counter as she laughed at something the cashier in front of her said, he wondered just what the best course of action was for his sister. She was so delicate and, if anything, in just as much in a predicament as he was. Akira would have to swallow a lot of his pride, much like Matsuda had commented, if he wanted to keep her safe.

Akira sighed as he pushed one of the salt shakers sitting at the table off to the side, eyes narrowing in both anger and moroseness. Everyone kept taking each decision away from him, whittling away at what little control he had in his life.

It was like he had never been given the chance to actually choose his own path, even when he was well above others when it came to levels of intelligence. Yet in the end, that was just extra baggage in his mind. The real question lingered on the outskirts of Akira's thoughts just waiting to be answered.

No matter what he did…

"Here Akira! I got us some food!" Miko giggled as Akira rolled his eyes, a small smile now hanging off his lips as he picked off a fry from the small basket placed in front of him. "Now don't try to it all at once. We still have to go shopping for food later…"

"Of course, Miko-chan." Akira felt the strain of the smile stretch thinly across his lips as he watched the salt shaker that he had pushed to the side fall completely off the table, his eyes clouding over with what could have been pain.

No matter what he did, Akira had always been destined to walk in someone else's in path.

The question now was just whose footsteps was he following as the line in the sand began to be drawn once more?

* * *

"You look tired, Megumi."

The green-eyed woman barely glanced up as she curled up even further within herself, mouth twitching downwards as the man above her looked down at her in disgust.

"What are you going to do, stay down there all day?"

"Hm…" Short strands of dark hair obscured the woman's face as she felt the rise of bile force its way up her throat, taking her off-guard as she wrapped a pale arm around her stomach.

"There's much work to be done today, Megumi, and you lying on your face is not part of any of it."

A kick to the back made the mother wince in pain before she steeled her expression, eyes resolutely staring at the wall in discomfort.

'I won't give into this again…'

"Of course, sir."

Blood red eyes lit up in glee as Megumi carefully picked herself up, a sense of vertigo making her stumble back once more as her arms collapsed beneath her. A dark eyebrow quirked up in amusement as he crossed his arms, a small smirk covering the lower half of his face as Megumi felt her anger bubble within her chest.

'You won't take them… you like you took Kosei.'

"I'll do what I can to please you, sir."

'I won't fall into this pit ever again. I won't.'

"I'll make sure that everything goes according to plan."

'My children have always deserved better than me.'

"Good." The man barely chanced another half-hearted glance before throwing the woman a towel that had been hanging off of his elbow. "Now get yourself all nice and cleaned up. We have a new present to pick up in just a few short hours."

'Yet I'll do all I can now to make sure-'

"Yes sir."

'That they won't have to ever live through this…'

Megumi clutched the towel closely to her stomach as the door to her 'room' closed shut with a small bang, eyes glistening with heartbreaking tears. Finally managing to pick herself up with a resolution the 34-year-old did not know she had, bright green eyes fluttered shut as Megumi shakily sighed to herself.

'I'll give up this greatest part of me and become something new.'

Grabbing the phone still on her person, the young mother stumbled within the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the water as she discretely dialed a number within her cell phone. Opening the small door of the cabinet, Megumi knelt down behind it and held the phone to her ear, hoping against hope that for once, her son would just _pick up_.

'Even if you hate me in the end, all I ask is that you save yourself, Akira.'

"_Hello?_"

'Save both yourself and your sister, and maybe we'll all have a fighting chance in this war.'

"Akira…? Is that… you?"

* * *

"Okaa-san?" Akira whispered as the french-fry hanging out of his mouth dropped on top of the table, Miko blinking as she paused in her eating. "What are you…?"

"_I don't have a lot of time, Akira, but listen to me. You are in grave danger. Are you at the house?_"

"No…" The boy responded, not knowing how to answer the shrunken back look on his little sister's face as she dropped her cheeseburger, her appetite gone.

"_I want you to get back to the house and gather as much of your things as possible and leave within the next hour's time; do you understand?_"

"But-"

"_No 'but's', Akira! There are people coming after you that won't care whether you want to listen to them or not! You have to leave and find someplace safe for both yourself and your sister to hide out in for the next two weeks. After that… after that, maybe things will change._"

"What are you talking about, okaa-san?" Akira whispered as he leaned forward, eyes unfocused as he felt his free hand clench against the edge of the table. "Where are you? Do you need help?!"

"_No! Just stop asking questions, Akira, and listen! The people who… who killed your father. They're after you, again, and this time, they will not hesitate to kill whoever they have to that gets in their way. If you want real answers, you have to wait, Akira. Do as I say, and I… I will tell you everything. But please…_"

"… … Fine, okaa-san." Akira closed his eyes as his little sister stared at him with large chestnut brown eyes. "I'll do as you say if you promise to tell me just what I need to know."

"_Good, good… two weeks, Akira. That's all I need. And please, Akira… whatever happens, please... forgive me for all that I've done. Everything… just don't hate me in the end._"

Akira said nothing more as he felt the line disconnect, eyes once again open as he gazed at the small girl cowering in her seat. Closing his phone, Akira pocketed the small object before narrowing his eyes and standing up, grabbing the tray and nodding his head over towards his little charge.

"We have to go now, Miko-chan. You ready?"

Light caramel colored eyes blinked as the small child nodded along with her brother, getting up from her seat as she trailed after the lanky teen leading the way.

'What is she doing to you now, onii-chan?'

* * *

"We're leaving now."

Akira stared at the two men now blinking up at him, holding onto Miko's hand as if the world depended on it. Miko herself kept quiet as she pushed herself closer against Akira's side, a slightly anxious feeling buried deep within her eyes.

"Ah… Akira-kun. There's actually something we-"

"I said we had to go." Akira interrupted Matsuda before he could finish speaking, eyes narrowing in silent thought. "Ryo, is that invitation of yours still up for grabs?"

"Eh?!"

"Akira-kun? What…?"

"Of course." Ryo ignored the strange look sent his way via Matsuda as he stood up, dusting his pants off with his hands. "Though there was never a decision to make, if Akira-kun wishes to see it as such, then by all means. My home shall always be open to both Akira-kun and Miko-chan."

"Thank you, Ryo-kun."

Miko smiled shyly as she ran over to Ryo and grabbed his hand, not noticing the small, almost completely imperceptible smile now hanging off Akira's lips as his milk-chocolate colored gaze softened immensely.

"Then that settles it. We best be getting home and packing up whatever we need and get going to Ryo's." Akira stated before fixing the jacket half-hazardously hanging off his shoulders and smiling over at Matsuda, the small smile which had originally been filled with warmth and comfort transforming into something brittle and decrepit. "I suppose we'll be seeing you, Matsuda-san. I'll talk to you later about… well, this."

"I'll give you a ride, if you would like." The older man replied before placing down a stack of yen and nodding over to the waitress staring at their table. "If it's not too much trouble for either of you, of course?"

"Thanks. We appreciate it." Akira cut in before Ryo could say anything else, the professor staring over at his companion in both confusion and suspicion. "C'mon, Ryo. We have to get going."

Grabbing the other free hand that was not in Miko's grasp, the boy ignored the sudden stares sent his way as he pulled companion forward, eyes trained forward as Matsuda quirked up an eyebrow at the strange display of assertiveness Akira all of the sudden decided to display.

'Something's changed… but what?'

Matsuda said nothing as he plucked out his keys from his breast pocket of his blazer and walked towards his car parked just outside, staring at the dark-haired teen's profile as Ryo kept his hold on the other's hand.

'Will you always be a mystery to me, no matter what form you're in?'

* * *

"We'll be quick, Matsuda-san." Akira quickly beckoned the two in backseat to follow him once more as the investigator parked in front of the degenerate building, the tall apartment complex slowly crumbling before everyone's very eyes.

Matsuda simply nodded as all three youths exited the car, waiting until they were all out of ear and eye shot before picking up his cell phone and dial the number he knew by heart at this point.

After two seemingly elongated rings, a stale voice finally answered on the other line.

"_Well?_"

The old officer sighed as he leaned his forehead forward, laying his aching head against the cool leather of the steering wheel as the voice barely even acknowledged him in all its monotone glory. Dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed as they glanced up at the apartment building that housed the boy he was trying to protect, wondering if what he was going to do was really going to help or not…

"… … We have a bit of a problem."

* * *

"Pack up everything you might need, Miko-chan, since we won't be coming back for quite awhile. No exceptions for anything whatsoever."

Akira barely glanced over at Ryo as Miko scurried into her room, grabbing a large book-bag that would no doubt dwarf her tiny frame by the time she was done squishing everything she would no doubt 'need' for their time at Ryo's apartment. Strolling into his own room, the boy sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, wondering just when he would finally get a break.

'Okaa-san…'

Akira laid his hand down on top of the bureau in front of him. His sparse room did not reflect the times both he and Miko had sat together and watched television as the entire apartment basked in silence, nor the nights where his small sister would curl beside him because the loud noises emanating from their mother's room terrified her to death. This was just another place filled with more good and bad memories not even worth remembering in the end.

Was his life always destined to be this way? Running from place to place; avoiding a past that he could not hide from, no matter how much he tried?

"Akira-kun?"

A cool hand overlapped over his own as Akira jumped, dark eyes following his every movement as the slightly smaller teen almost froze in shock, Ryo's stoic face barely centimeters away from his own.

"Err…" Akira felt the blush creep over his cheeks steadily, not sure what to say in lieu of the intense stare Ryo was now sending his way. "Is there… something you needed to say to me, Ryo?"

"Nothing particular." The older of the two whispered as he let go of the tanned hand within his grasp, allowing the frazzled boy to move away from the bureau and wander towards his closet, plucking out a large carry-on bag from underneath his bed as he passed the small mattress by. "Though I suppose hoping that Akira-kun would tell me about what has changed within him between the time we met with Matsuda-san and after would be nice."

"What are you talking about?" Though Akira knew perfectly well what Ryo was speaking of as he turned away from the 23-year-old teacher and began to rip random clothing off the hangers and throw them on the bed, his usual obsessive-compulsive nature thrown off for the time being.

"Akira-kun was so adamant about not coming to stay with me… and now, he himself has actually accepted the offer without so much as a blink in a span of merely an hour and a half. Doesn't that seem a bit strange, Akira-kun?"

"Well, I do have to keep in mind that a psychotic mass-murderer is trying to capture me, along with some self-serving detective who seems to be quite willing to do anything to use me as his tool as he trails after me like some sort of puppy. So really, things like that tend to change a person's mind once they really start to think about in a new perspective." Akira snapped as pulled his last shirt off a dangling hanger, his breaths coming out in loud pants as he felt his throat clog with emotion. "God fucking damn it. I swear, every fucking time I think 'this is it, I'm finally going to be able to get passed all of this and live my own life', something else comes along and completely takes me off guard. How am I supposed to protect my sister, when I can't even protect myself? What the _hell_ did I ever do to even _deserve_ all this to being with?"

Ryo winced as Akira punched his closet door, bruising his already cut up hand as he did so. Cinnamon brown eyes seemed to glisten against the darkness of the cool room, all the window shades shut as the only streak of light peaked in from the open slit of the bedroom door.

"You must think I'm so pathetic, don't you?" Akira whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned against the closet door. "I wouldn't blame you, you know. I can't even stand myself sometimes. It's amazing just how much I really hate myself sometimes... So tell me, Ryo, why do you even stay with me? There's nothing special about me that really stands out to most people… I'm just another teenager with not a lot to live for except for his little sister and his shitty mother, who barely gives a crap about her kids anyways. Hell, the only difference between myself and everyone else is everybody seems to want my scrawny ass for _something_..."

"If this is Akira-kun's way of attempting to force some sort of pity out from me, then he is sadly mistaken to think that such a tactic would work." Watching the boy's eyes pop open and fiercely glare at him with burning anger simmering beneath his cinnamon-brown gaze barely affected the distant teacher as he walked over to the sullen teen who continued to lean on the closet door behind him. "I will not sugarcoat some sort of speech and tell Akira-kun that he is truly stronger than he looks, and that I do not think ill of him. Akira-kun has done many things wrong from what I have seen so far, and quite frankly, has proven himself to be as flawed as any other human being on this Earth, which I am quite sure actually hurts more of Akira-kun's pride than his genuine emotional being."

Dark hair obscured the boy's vision as he looked away from his friend in slight shame, feeling the sting of truth behind the words more than he would like to admit. Silence filled Akira's heart as the normal turmoil of emotions that usually clouded his judgment was nowhere to be found within.

"Akira-kun is also quite selfish and egotistical, and only thinks of himself and how to do things that end in his way, whether it is a good thing or not." Ryo kept his even stare on the boy, not wavering in the least as Akira fidgeted within his spot. "To put it quite simply, you are one of the most destructive people I have ever come in contact with in my entire life, as you seem to invite disaster and chaos at every turn, though I am quite sure Akira-kun knows this all as well."

"Then why stay if I'm so horrible?" Akira stated as he stubbornly held his spot, barely flinching as Ryo finally stopped in front of him, faces barely centimeters apart.

"Does Akira-kun really wish to know?" Ryo whispered as he felt his hand, which lay limply by his side until then, twitch in anticipation.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." The raven-haired student put forth as the small beam of light from the door reflected off his golden blonde highlights which danced across his forehead and brushed the lashes of his eyes. "If I'm all this trouble, why would you wish to put yourself through all of it to begin with?"

"Why, indeed…"

And that was all the warning Akira received before he was pushed even further against the closet door, shock framing his beautifully sculpted features before that too was engulfed by the professor ambushing him within seconds.

One moment, Akira felt as if his whole world would crash onto the ground as the words escaping his friend's lips actually managed to do the damage they meant to, and the next, the boy felt the air leaving his lungs as a pair of cool lips captured his own. Mocha brown eyes fluttered closed as his hand trailed up the older man's shoulder without his consent, dark and light locks clashing prettily with Ryo's own chestnut strands of hair, a feeling of familiarity crawling up the teen's spine.

It almost felt as if a piece of him had been returned in that one chaste kiss as Ryo finally backed away slowly, eyes narrowing in worriment as Akira kept his own gaze shut.

"Ryo…" Akira felt his body tremble in some unnamable emotion Akira could not explain as his hand kept still on the other's shoulder, not sure how to comprehend the mixture of feeling bubbling within himself. "Please…"

What Akira was pleading for, he himself did not know, but as Ryo began his descent against his own lips once more, a part of the 16-year-old withered within himself as he clutched the other man closer to his person.

'Whatever this is… don't let me lose it. Please, Ryo…'

Holding in his stifled sob, Akira squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the last vestiges of his self-control shatter within his mind.

'Please…'

* * *

_End Arc One: The Destruction of Innocence_

* * *


	13. Believing in What We Have

A.N.: Yay. A new chapter that I really hadn't planned to write so soon. Love me. Lol! A lot of you seemed surprised there were arcs, but what can I say? ... ... Surprise? ^.^; Don't worry, there aren't like fifty consecutive arcs in this or anything, but enough to make a person go 'hm...' and ponder. Ponder what, you ask? That's a question for another day, my friends. XD Enjoy the first chapter of Arc Two of "For Every Action"!

And many thank-you's and cold medicine bottles to Kitsune55 who beta-ed this while she was sick! Aw... now I just feel guilty. ((Hands Kit-chan a blanket and a pat on the head)) You've earned it, my dear! Lol!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Thirteen: _Believing in What We Have_

* * *

_Large brown eyes glistened as the feel of pale, almost skeletal fingers traced the underside of his jaw, the other's mouth barely centimeters away from his own lips murmuring softly against the soft skin of his cheek. Mirror-like ebony eyes glanced up into the teen's fiery gaze as the boy beneath them shivered at the naked emotion reflected into his own, almost as if the twin orbs were trying to peer into his soul… _

_Everything around the cinnamon-eyed teen seemed to cloud over as his eyelids fluttered closed once more, the familiar touch encasing his insecure doubts away into the back of his mind, leaving only a wake of serene nothingness within his thoughts. _

_Tanned fingers blindly looking for something to grasp onto grabbed hold of the other person's shirt as the boy was pressed against something soft beneath him, the smooth feel of the length of another person's body both entrancing and suffocating the young teen's sense of perception as his mouth was gently pried open once more. _

_All logic and calculative intent vanished as legs became intertwined and hands began to become that much more explorative, leaving a heady blush over the genius's cheeks as investigative fingers skimmed by his lower abdomen and trailed down towards his crotch in a suggestive manner. The pair of lips attached to his own broke away as both men panted, a trail of kisses leading towards his right ear leaving the younger of the two blinking out of his stupor as his lips trembled in anticipation. _

_A soft exhale against his ear was all the teen heard before a pliable kiss was pressed against the lobe of the small appendage, fluttering eyelids obscuring hazel brown irises as dark eyes once again met their vision. _

"_Raito…" _

* * *

Akira felt his eyes pop open as he pushed the older man who had been devouring his lips with such ferocity away from himself, panting as a feeling of hysteria clung to the frays of his ever-withering consciousness.

'What _was_ that?' The dark-haired boy thought to himself as he leaned against the closet door he had previously been pushed against, light brown eyes darkening as what _felt _like a memory taunted his mind. 'Is that… what Matsuda was talking about? Memories that aren't really mine... But that man… he looked just like…'

"Ryo."

The chestnut-haired professor stared at the teen as he licked his lips, light skin flushed from their earlier activities. A strange look overcame his face as he glanced away from the still-panting student, leaving Akira wondering just why he looked so torn.

'I didn't… I didn't mean to push _you _away, Ryo…'

The 'memory' still pulsated in the back of his mind, mocking the moment he had just shared with his friend. Slowly, Akira's mind was becoming another's, and it scared him more than he ever cared to admit…

But how did Akira explain all this without sounding like a complete lunatic?

"Ryo…" The highlighted bangs cascading against Akira's worn away gaze swished as he shook his head, trying to put into words just how he felt. "I-"

"I suppose I should allow Akira-kun to finish packing the rest of his things so that we may get going to my apartment. We do not wish for any sudden surprises, yes?" Ryo's normally blank façade was once again brought up, making Akira wince as the cold tone now coloring the older man's voice hit him particularly harder than it usually would have. "I shall go and help Miko-chan and make sure everything is appropriated for our venture to your new home."

"… If you say so." The suddenly serene-looking 16-year-old quietly mumbled his own agreement as Ryo shot him one last strained glance and exited the room, leaving Akira alone with both his own doubt and fear.

Looking over at the photo standing straight up by his dresser, large blue eyes twinkled as the boy sadly smiled over at the photographed image that held more sentiment than anything else in the lonesome room combined. Akira quietly propped himself back up from the slump his back had formed as he had leaned against the cool wooden door, feeling more than just a little confused.

'I'm holding onto something I just don't understand… aren't I, 'tou-san?'

* * *

"_... Are you sure?_"

"From what you've told me, it's most definitely him." Matsuda commented as he plucked at the steering wheel, feeling the beginnings of discomfort crackle in his mind. "It's… disconcerting, to say the least. He even… _acts_ like him… Which is weird, because half the time, if Akira didn't look the way he did, I would never have guessed that at one time he… but no. Lowen is most definitely different in every way possible."

"_So you have noticed? Quite… peculiar, isn't it?_"

"What is, besides the obvious?" Matsuda could think of a lot of things that were peculiar about all this, but he supposed that if something in particular had caught the other man's eye…

"_That both have managed to come together at a time like this, of course. If I did not know any better, I would say that each was magnetized to the other. You would think that after the way it ended the first time, that it would be just the opposite…_"

"I told you, there was more to their relationship than most people think." Matsuda gritted his teeth as the man on the other line sighed, the exhalation of breath a mockery towards the memory of two men who had, in all ways, destroyed themselves.

'But they didn't _truly_ destroy themselves… they're here now, aren't they?' The old officer felt the headache he had been staving off pound against his temples once again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'They saved each other in the end, whether they realize it or not…'

"_You have told me of their past relationship, yes. But the question is will you tell __**them**__ of this as well?_"

"I'll tell them when the time is right and not any sooner." Matsuda deadpanned as his fingers twitched against the steering wheel they were clutching. "I won't burden them with something like that when they're both still adjusting to so many other things all at once…"

"_Matsuda is much wiser than he allows people to believe. I am glad that this is an asset we can use later on in the future, especially in concerns of Miyanaga-san. We shall have to do all we can so that he will eventually meet with me, as the time we fear soon draws ever closer…_"

"You could just expose yourself to him if it really means that much to you."

"… … … _It doesn't._"

"Of course it doesn't."

"_Matsuda-san misunderstands. If I do so, it will cause both men to flee out of our grasp, and who knows what will happen then? In order to make sure that everything goes as planned, we must keep our hand as closely to our chest as possible. Agreed?_"

"… If you say so."

"_You do not have to continue to lie to him, if it does not please you._"

"Thanks for the permission."

"_Once again, Matsuda misunderstands._"

"I understand just fine, thanks." Matsuda snapped back, eyes gaining a hard glint within them. "In fact, I probably understand better than anyone else you have ever had the pleasure of working with, or else you wouldn't keep trailing after me like you do, now wouldn't you?"

"_At times, I fear I have infected Matsuda-san with a harshness that belies his naturally gentle nature and cheerful disposition._"

"Hmph. You don't have to worry about any of that. If I'm like this now…" The older of the two whispered, not really thinking about what he was saying out loud as Matsuda fiddled with the A/C knob below his radio. "Then I have only myself to blame."

"_I see…_"

"Yeah… I'm sure you do."

"_Then my only request is to do what you must to ensure the boy's safety, Matsuda-san, and I will do what I can to ensure our own victory. It is all either of us can do, in the end._"

"… … Whatever you say."

Matsuda simply wilted within his seat as he sighed, barely giving the other person on the line any sort of warning whatsoever before he hung up on the grating bland voice and laid his head against the leather interior of his head rest.

It might have been a game to the rest of the world, but to Matsuda, all of this was just another way of protecting those closest to him.

'I may be many things,' Dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed as the 55-year-old man stared up at the apartment building, thoughts once again scattering into nothing but a large blurry mess or words and nameless images. 'But disloyal is not one of them… Kosei.'

* * *

"Ready, Miko?"

Akira threw the bag over his shoulder as he stepped out of the now completely empty room, picture hanging underneath his elbow with a careful grasp that made Ryo quirk up an eyebrow in response. Miko giggled as she handed Ryo her bag, watching as he playfully hefted up the 'heavy' book-bag over his hunched shoulder in a show of strain.

"Yup, yup!" The small girl chirped before throwing herself over at her older brother, dark brown eyes glittering with a happiness that belied the inner-turmoil within both brother and sister. "Is Akira-nii done too?"

Glancing up at the older man now ignoring the two siblings as he stared over at the far wall to his left, Akira felt his eye twitch at the uncomfortable atmosphere his little sister was now noticing cultivating between the two men within the room.

Miko flinched as she quickly glanced back herself, eyes widening as Ryo refused to meet either unwavering gaze. Feeling her fingers clench against the soft fabric of her brother's black tee-shirt, the tiny eight-year-old brought her sight back to her older brother, hoping that maybe the strange tension emanating from the air was just her over-reactive imagination running rampant once again.

"Yeah." The 16-year-old agitated teen smiled as brightly as he could, ruffling the small girl's hair as he grabbed her hand and brushed past the irritating man barely glancing in his direction, hoping to assuage her doubts, more than anything else. "I'm ready."

Ryo took in a deep breath as he stared over at the boy's retreating back, eyes closing halfway in a sign of semi-defeat whilst a small sigh escaped his pale lips.

'Oh, Akira...'

What that boy wanted from him, Ryo didn't think he would ever know...

* * *

"Everything good, you guys?" Matsuda's grin dampened as Akira half-heartedly smiled in his direction, the small twitch of his lips not reaching his eyes in the least. Ryo didn't even look up from his walk towards the car, his peripherals stuck completely on Akira's back. Miko simply nodded emphatically, obviously trying to make up for the lack of enthusiasm on both her companions parts, before letting go of her older brother's hand and jumping into the front seat.

"Shot gun!" Akira felt himself sweat drop as he dropped his bag from his shoulder and went to the rear of the car, throwing his bag into the trunk of the car. Bypassing Ryo without a second glance, the back door slammed shut, making both Matsuda and Miko wince.

Apparently, Akira was now in full Tantrum-Mode.

Ryo himself simply sighed once again before looking up into the heavens, praying for some kind of strength he did not think he possessed. Akira's was a stubbornness that even Ryo did not think he could match on the best of days, and that was putting it lightly.

'You pushed _me_ away… so how is this _my _fault?'

This was the only thought that kept floating through Ryo's mind as he put Miko's overstuffed bag into the trunk as well and climbed into the backseat of the dark red car, not even looking in Akira's direction as Miko blithely chatted up a storm in the front seat.

"Ryo-kun is so nice to let us stay with him at his apartment, isn't he Akira-nii?"

Akira blinked as he glanced up at his little sister now staring at him with large eyes reminiscent of his own. Still refusing to look over at the man sitting barely six inches away from his person, the dark-haired teen nodded his agreement, trying to hide his exasperation towards his little sister and her attempts at pacifying the rift she sensed was simmering in between the two main adults in her life.

"… … Yeah, I guess so."

"Akira and Ryo-kun were super sparkly best friends first, and now, they'll be super sparkly roommates!" Miko smiled over her small shoulder as Ryo let go of his frosty façade and gave her a small grin in return. "It's going to be lots of fun staying together, right? We'll be just like a great big family!"

Both men stared at the girl sitting in the front seat, watching the sadness crawl behind her eyes as she looked at them both unrepentantly, long charcoal-colored locks obscuring the better part of her wide-eyed gaze. Akira shifted within his seat, dark fringe obscuring his vision as Ryo's insides squirmed with something akin to shame. After a moment of long silence, obsidian colored eyes met chocolate brown as both men seemed to come to a silent agreement.

"Family?" Ryo finally spoke up, eyes glinting in a feral manner as they eyed Akira rather playfully. "That does sound acceptable… if by family, Miko-chan means second-cousins."

"And what is **that** supposed to mean, you dumbass?!" Akira exploded, eyes burning with their usual vicious brightness that Ryo loved to see.

"I think Akira-kun knows what I mean."

"Do I really need to repeat myself?! And what is that!?"

"… … Is Akira-kun really going to make me specify in front of his younger sister?"

Akira gave the man a blank look as Ryo smirked in satisfaction.

"… You are such a pervert."

Miko smiled, this time for real, as both men began to banter back and forth, the tension slowly dissipating from the car, like a breath of fresh air.

"Are they always like this?" Matsuda asked the young girl, watching her grin grow across her face.

"Would it bother you if I said yes?"

Matsuda stared the raven-haired girl for a moment before giving her a genuine grin, eyes twinkling against the mid-afternoon light.

"No… but for some strange reason… I'm really not all that surprised."

"I told you, I don't need any relaxing of any sort! Jeez, if this is how you treat me, I would _hate _to be one of your damn students!"

"… … Really, Akira-kun? Somehow, I doubt that very much. Especially with the way that you look at me sometimes… I feel Akira-kun is more the hidden pervert than I could ever be."

"What?! Take that back!"

"Hm… And what will I get in return if I do so?"

Ryo chuckled at the sour pout now hanging off Akira's lips, the teen's eyes narrowing in mock-agitation as he crossed his arms across his chest in a semi-huff, refusing to _not_ have the last word once more.

"You are a one of a kind asshole, you know that?"

The older of the two simply shrugged, scooting just a bit closer to the 16-year-old. Giving his companion a bittersweet smile, Ryo half-heartedly threw an arm over the boy's shoulder, eyes still showing the hesitancy that basked in abundance within the infinite orbs.

When Akira was sure that Miko and Matsuda were no longer watching out of the corner of their eyes, he secretly saddled up closer to his friend, barely giving the other man's surprised stare a thought.

'I won't make the same mistake twice.' The boy's eyes seemed to say, unable to draw nothing but another smile, this one all the more genuine than the one beforehand, from Ryo's pale lips. The older man's mysterious dark orbs conveyed their own message as Akira relaxed against the semi-embrace, feeling the tension finally seep out of his shoulders with a heady sigh.

'Then neither will I.'

* * *

"Is there anything else you need help with?" Matsuda whispered as he peeked into the silent apartment, Miko trotting inside as if she owned the place as Akira and Ryo awkwardly stood outside the open doorway beckoning them inside. "You both have my number in case of any emergencies, or if you just need to talk…"

"Of course, Matsuda-san." Akira smiled exasperatedly as he scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks a dusty pink. "You make it sound as if I'm moving away from you, or something… Do you always have to have such a parental complex when it comes to me?"

"Well, I suppose in a way you are." Matsuda grinned over at the still-silent Ryo, who seemed to find the tiling on the hallway floor more appealing than the conversation at hand. "And is it really such a stretch to see you as my own child, Akira? Pretty soon, you'll forget I even existed. I won't be the one you'll rely on for a shoulder to cry on, or the person you run to whenever there's a problem you can't solve on your own… That privilege is being passed onto someone else entirely, and I'm not sure I'm fully comfortable with it just yet, ya know?"

"Like I've actually ever cried on your shoulder before." The boy mumbled as the rosy pink covering his face evolved into a full-on crimson red.

"That's not the point." The eldest of the three felt himself wilt as his smile took on a sad quality to it. "You're growing up, Akira-kun. And pretty soon… you really _aren't _going to need me any more."

"Matsuda-san…" Akira felt his inner-sentiments stir as part of him he strived so hard to keep hidden came forefront once more, making the teen both squirm inwardly at the show of such emotion, and breathe in a sigh of relief at being able to release at least this much turmoil that lurked just beneath the surface of his perpetually semi-calm façade.

"I fear I've done much to alienate you from me, Akira." Matsuda shrugged as the sad smile still hung off his lips, not noticing the look Ryo gave both him and the 16-year-old with glistening brown eyes, keeping his attention solely on the man who had raised him when his own parents had been unable to, if for completely separate reasons. "But, even if things may not have gone exactly on track, or if I haven't been up to par in the role of protector, it's nice at least to know that you've turned out worlds better than I had ever expected you to be. You've truly made me proud, son."

"Thank you, Matsuda-san." Akira grinned in embarrassment as he barely glanced over at Ryo, who stood in a rather statuesque manner beside both the boy and detective, brushing past him as he squeezed through the small opening the entrance just beyond his reach had to offer. "I'll see you later."

"Hm… Goodbye, Akira-kun. Hopefully, I'll see you again soon."

"Of course you will!" Akira grinned over his shoulder, eyes taking on a brand new light as the officer felt his own lips twitch upwards in response. "I wouldn't let you forget about me so easily, Matsuda-san. Especially… especially since you're my only connection to…"

Matsuda nodded as thoughts of both Megumi and Kosei twisted in the back of his mind, making his insides churn uncomfortably. The saddened slip of the boy's lips did not go unnoticed by either man as both detective and teacher stared at the chocolate-eyed teen in melancholy. "I won't let anything slip by without you knowing about it, Akira. No matter what happens... don't forget that."

Akira grinned once more before waving off the other's concern and entering the small apartment, not noticing as Matsuda turned his attention solely to the 23-year-old teacher now staring at him with his signature guarded gaze once the teenage student disappeared from both of their peripheral sights. "This is your time to shine, you know. He's trusting on you to see him through this, whether he realizes it now or not."

Ryo barely nodded he wiggled his toes against the confines of his sneakers, dark eyes keeping their same expression of bland disinterest (even if it _was _false) through and through. "And please, if nothing else, take care of him, Lowen-san. Remember… until we meet again."

Creamy sepia locks of hair swayed against the penetrating gaze made of ebony as they watched the old detective walk down the hallway with a speculative eye, the urge to actually ask all the questions he wanted to simmering rather uncomfortably in the back of his head, only partially unsatisfied by the turn of events…

"Ryo?! What the hell?! Are you just going to stand out there all day, or are you going to finally be coming inside in the next two or three millennia, Mr. Slowpoke-Magee?!"

As the sound of Akira's voice echoed against the thick walls of the small hallway, Ryo had to wonder if asking the boy to move in was _really_ such a good idea…

"Ryo-kun! C'mon! I wanna make some cake in celebration of our moving-together-ness!"

"Cake?" The 23-year-muttered before shuffling inside his apartment as fast as he could, lips tingling at the thought. "Miko-chan will undoubtedly beat Akira-kun as my bestest-best friend forever if she is going to be providing such sustenance at this moment in time."

"Yay!" The young girl giggled as she jumped up and threw her hands in the air, making Akira roll his eyes in exasperation as he hid a grin at the absolutely adorable sight.

"… … You are such sugar whore, Ryo." The 16-year-old smirked as he set his bags down by the couch, having long ago shed his sneakers next to the door, and sitting down against the soft cushions of the comfy seat with flourish. Miko gagged as she bounced her way into the kitchen, leaving her bags beside Akira's feet as he glared at her.

"I could be something a lot worse, Akira-kun." Ryo nodded as he sat down next to his friend, eyes alight with amusement as the boy snorted. The know-it-all look the 23-year-old loved looking at sat on Akira's face as the boy tossed his hair back, for once not yelling at Ryo as he practically invaded his personal space and leaned in as closely as he could to Akira without assaulting the poor boy.

"And how would that be possible, pray tell?" A contemplative gleam lay within Akira's eyes as Ryo brought his legs up and laid his head against Akira's shoulder, making the boy's eye barely twitch in automatic response. "The only thing I could think of that might be worse is you molesting a kitten while devouring whole cakes all at once and video-taping a gangbang of underage hookers, all of whom have some sort of terminal diseases with no cures whatsoever, all while jacking off to little midgets killing themselves as they cry about wolverines and the environment."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?!" Akira exploded as both Miko and Ryo continued to eye him with such a strange look on their faces.

"Akira-kun is slightly disturbing with both his imagery and lack of sympathy." Ryo blurted out, taking his head off the boy's shoulder as he backed up a bit, so that a couple of inches of space sat in between them. Miko almost dropped the spoon in her hand as she began to walk back into the kitchen, shaking her head at the stupidity of it all.

"_Wolverines_, onii-chan?" Miko halted in her walking once more, turning around and giving her brother a rather weirded-out glare. "… … _Seriously_?"

"… I think the midgets concerned me the most." The oldest of the three looked semi-traumatized as he stared at Akira with disturbed wide eyes, wondering just what went through the boy's head on the best of days.

"I'm just _saying_…" The teen muttered before shuffling back over next to Ryo so that the small amount of space in between them disappeared completely. The light-haired professor blinked before hiding his grinning face against his arms, which now lay directly over his knees as he brought the joints closer up to his chest.

Miko was not so inclined to let it go as easily as Ryo it seemed.

"Onii-chan really needs to get laid."

"Miko!" Akira exclaimed, cheeks burning a bright red once more. Turning to his friend, who had gotten so suspiciously quiet, it actually managed to unnerve the now embarrassed student, he poked the catatonic teacher on the face.

"…"

Akira felt his eye twitch in irritation, Ryo's eyes simply becoming all the wider.

"Well?! Why aren't you saying anything, you closet-pervert?!"

"Closet pervert?" Miko questioned, looking at Akira as if he were made of corn.

Ryo gave a thoughtful hum before blinking out of his 'stupor', the blank look on his face evolving into something else altogether. "I suppose I could manage to do that… give me a moment…"

"…?"

"… … … Mm… Cake… and Akira-kun… _together_…"

"What the Hell?!"

Akira jumped away from the now grinning (and creepily, at that) teacher, quite sure his face would never be quite the same shade ever again.

"DOUBLE YAY!"

Miko also jumped up into the air, but for another reason Akira was not so happy with.

"DAMN IT, MIKO!"

"And whip cream! Don't forget the whip cream, Ryo-kun!"

"Miko-chan is now prohibited from watching any more movies with any type of sexual content if that is what she has been learning from them." Ryo wagged his finger in the girl's general direction as both brother and sister sweat dropped.

"Movies?! You're the one who practically provides her with a damn dictionary _and _tutorial, you ass!" Ignoring the small 'Ow!' Ryo emitted as he smacked the older man over his head, vein popping from his forehead as the urge to kick the man in the forehead increased ten-fold.

"Err… You guys?" Miko tried to cut in, even if albeit reluctantly.

"Tutorial? That is a bit harsh, don't you think, Akira-kun? I do not think I am that bad in front of Miko-chan. And besides, the only one I would provide with a tutorial is y-"

"Oi! Stop that train of thought right this moment, Mister!" Akira felt his cheeks flame up in a caustic fiery crimson red as he half-heartedly glared over at his (semi-enjoyable) companion. "If she's a little mini-pervert, then we only have you to blame, now don't we?!"

"Well, I would prefer that if Miko-chan were to learn such things, it would be from the both of us, right Akira-kun?" Ryo grinned creepily as Akira practically flailed within his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN, YOU WEIRDO?"

Miko began to inch towards the kitchen once more as both men seemed to be stuck in their own world fueled by innuendo and screaming rants about said innuendo.

"Um… you guys are kind of creeping me out now…"

"See?! You're scaring my sister, you moron!"

"Ow! Akira-kun must cease and desist in his beatings now, or I will be forced to tackle him onto the floor and inflict my own world of pain on him!"

_Smack!_

"Yeah, and?!"

"I have warned Akira-kun once, and now, I must follow through! An eye for an eye, after all…"

"What are you-ACK! RYO, GET THE HELL OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

Miko sweat dropped as she finally left the living room and entered the kitchen, ignoring the boys as Ryo tackled her brother to the ground in one fell swoop and twist his arm in a rather painful looking contortion. Wondering where Ryo might've kept his cake mix and eggs as she then proceeded to ignore the ramblings (mostly Akira's…) from the other room just barely a step away.

"GAH! NOT MY BACK, YOU ASSHOLE! I STILL NEED THAT!"

'I take back what I said earlier, onii-chan. You _both_ need to get laid…'

* * *

Two dark-haired men glanced around the silent apartment as one teetered by the doorway, gray eyes widening in disbelief as the other much more bulky man with dark brown eyes cracked his knuckles in agitation, the sound amplified by the apartment's nearly empty walls.

"… Is there anyone inside?" The gray-eyed man asked, feeling the palpable irritation radiating off the other's figure as the larger of the two rolled his eyes and snapped his tongue.

"What do you think?" Taking out a cigarette and popping it into his mouth, the gangster-looking man sighed as he shook his head. "No sound, no people. Not one fucking person is hiding in this fucking place. Damn it…"

"You've got to be freaking kidding me…"

Bringing out his lighter, the dark-eyed man's lips twitched upwards as he flicked his thumb and watched the fire burst upward against his smoke. "Megumi did it again, just like I fucking knew she would. I told the boss she wasn't somebody worth trusting, 'specially after the first time around."

"Shit, shit, **shit**, she is going to get it this time…" The gray-eyed stick-like man crossed his arms across his chest as he walked towards the window, glancing down at the people waiting for them downstairs. "What are _we_ supposed to do, though? You know the boss doesn't care if it's our fault or not… If we don't get the kid, he is going to fuck the shit out of us once he gets done with _her_."

"Like hell I'm going down cuz some crazy-ass whore got sentimental with her damn kids." The larger man blew out a puff of smoke before strolling out of the apartment as if he hadn't a care in the world. "And I doubt the boss is going to have much time to think about anything else once he gets his damn hands on little Miss PMS. Probably take his time with the stupid ass after everything she's done caused. All we got to do is stall, and look for the little asshole. Little bastard can't have gotten far, right?"

The other man nodded emphatically as the bulkier man inhaling his cigarette walked down the hallway, barely giving the other another glance back. Frowning over at the still open door, the gray-eyed man slowly closed the entrance to the apartment, wondering if this was all going to be worth it in the end.

"S'Not like they're my kids, anyways." The man whispered before walking down the hallway himself, though at a much slower pace than the other. "Dumb bitch…"

* * *

After settling themselves on top of the couch once more, Akira stared out at the window of Ryo's apartment as he blinked in wonderment, the feeling of anxiety he always felt bursting out in a sudden show of uneasiness.

"Akira-kun?"

Without saying a word, the younger of the two burrowed himself deep against the other's side, eyes narrowing in suspicion as Miko's voice began to reverberate throughout the apartment in a sweet hum, belying the sense of disquiet Akira felt dig deeper within his chest.

"Just… be quiet… and stay right here, ok?" The mocha-eyed adolescent whispered as he felt his hand clench against the soft fabric of the other's dark blue long-sleeve shirt, not noticing the distraught expression on the teacher's face as Akira felt himself finally shut down.

"Whatever Akira-kun wishes for me to do…" Ryo muttered against the pale blonde and obsidian locks of glossy hair tickling his lips and nose, pushing the thoughts and questions stirring against his better self within the back of his mind, not wanting to ruin the moment for what it was. "I shall do."

A pale hand awkwardly trailed up into the boy's scalp as both teenager and adult stared out the window together, neither sure what surprises the coming days were sure to bring, but dreading it all the same.

* * *


	14. Remembering the Forgotten

A.N: *Sigh* I am becoming so disillusioned with this story. Like, really. REALLY. Is it possible to be both addicted to something and yet hate it with a passion? *ironic eye-roll placed here* Yeah... about that. Lol. I fully expect at least one person to go 'WTF?! HUH?' and another to go '... ... I'm confused.' Yeah, well... so am I. Or am I really? ... ... ... Let's face it, I probably am. XD

Let me just say this; don't read too much into everything, yet pay close attention to others. ;p Ambiguious much, Hari-chan? Really.

Many thanks to Kitsune55 for beta-ing this chapter (and who is just as sick of this story as I am! Don't worry, we shall... persevere... oh... look at that shiny new quarter... *both Hari-chan and Kit-chan stare at quarter* wow...)

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Fourteen: _Remembering the Forgotten _

* * *

_Dark hair obscured the young woman's vision as she continued to hum a silly song to herself as pretty green eyes looking out the large window just across from her admired the lowering sunset just over the horizon of the city both her and her husband resided in. The small living room seemed to burn into life as the dark orange paint of the walls brightened the fiery colors of the coming of dusk within the barely furnished room, hardwood floors glistening with still-visible polish._

"_Megu-chan, are you alright?" _

_The dark-haired woman blinked as she focused on the man standing in front of her, perching a hand over her enormous stomach as the blue-eyed man barely out of his teens himself gazed down at her with worried eyes. _

"_I'm fine, koi. Just resting, is all." Smiling, the young woman lifted a small hand as the other gently grasped onto it, helping her to her feet once more. The other's oceanic gaze seemed to soften as Megumi giggled, long dark hair flowing down her back as she walked past him and out of their cozy living room. The warm rust-colored walls and the still not fully furnished room began to bleed away as Megumi continued to walk down the elongated hallway that led to one room in particular. _

_The small apartment only had two rooms, and both future father and mother could barely scrap by to afford even that much space, but that was alright with the both of them. Eventually, her husband would be finished with his schooling and she would be able to contribute her own real share once she gave birth and was able to apply towards a much more stable job in the future. _

_Really, the two of them would do just about anything to get away from the people closest to them…_

"_Do you need help, Megu-chan?" Kosei whispered as he walked behind her, barely giving her a chance to answer as he planted his hands on both sides of her waist. _

"_Are you giving me a choice?" Megumi gave the man behind her a dubious glance as she continued on, the slightly opened door to the room revealing light blue walls and animal stickers as she continued to walk forward, only to stumble slightly. _

_Ignoring her husband's yelp, the dark-haired 16-year-old blinked as she felt her heartbeat accelerate within her chest, one hand holding onto her stomach as the other sat holding onto the wall. The dim light of the slightly opened room just a few meters away from her became all the more hazy as Megumi's jade green eyes became to blur, the bright colors now mixing together in an eclectic mix of red, yellow and green-_

"_Megumi!"_

_The world slowly became a beautiful black as Megumi's legs gave away, the young woman falling into another world that her husband just could not reach…_

* * *

"Megumi…"

The 32-year-old raven-haired near-corpse kept her eyes shut as she lied on the cold icy floor, still damp with her own blood.

"Honestly, Megumi, you're losing your touch…"

'I could be like you, couldn't I…?'

A hand trailed by her bruised face as the broken woman held in a sob, eyes still tightly shut against the even colder familiar touch, wanting to break _herself_ more than anything; even more than the man hovering over her right at this moment.

"You used to be so beautiful… did he destroy you so completely?"

'I don't want to be you… not now, not ever again.'

Slowly the hand trailed further down, skimming by her neck and down her now scarred arm, back aching from the lashes now decorating it. Blood stained the man's fingertips as traced the cuts decorating her wrists, the dark crimson liquid clumping together as the pain still tingled her limbs, the pale hand suddenly gripping it within it's own grasp as she cried out in pain.

"You think I don't know what you've been doing? That I didn't realize from the start just who's side you were _really_ playing on?"

Instead of pleading to let go, Megumi silently cried as she whimpered in fear, those dark crimson eyes gazing down at her without remorse.

'I gave up so much so I wouldn't live in your shadow, and yet I feel like…'

The eyes above her seemed to glow as hefted her forward, ignoring the gasping bellow of pain on her part as his other hand supported her still raw and mutilated back, her barely cloth body shivering against the onslaught of fresh cold air and trembling terror.

"Did you really think you could _ever_ escape me?"

'I failed. I failed, I failed, I failed… but I won't let you fall after me, Akira.'

"He'll never have you like I did…" The person above her sinisterly whispered within her ear, closing his eyes as she sobbed, wishing more than anything that if worse came to worse, _she_ be the one scarred…

'There are so many things I already regret. Don't let this be another, Kosei.'

"Will he, sister?"

She deserved whatever fate her dearest brother had to hand to her, after all.

* * *

"It has to be… around here somewhere…"

Matsuda sighed as he ran a hand through his graying locks, splotched skin quivering as the masses of papers surrounding him nearly overwhelmed his kneeling body.

"Who would have thought that Kosei would have had so much junk in here…" Matsuda whispered to himself as his eye twitched as he continued going through files and papers, until a brightly colored tab in particular caught his attention.

"Ah-ha." The man grinned as he plucked up the folder, the manila material slightly withered as a large stack of papers inside poked out from the sides. "Gotcha."

Opening the semi-destroyed file, Matsuda blinked as the words and pictures came alive as years worth of information became all the more tangible and useful; things only Kosei had been able to put together in his mind now becoming all the more evident to Matsuda himself.

'Kosei, if you knew all this, why didn't you just _say_ something…?' For once, the detective cursed the young prodigy that had gone from them so young and foolishly, the backlash of regret ringing valiantly in his ears as one name in particular caught his interest.

_**Tsukimoto Keitaro**_

The picture beside the name was a bit dark after years of wear-and-tear, the familiar tan skin and bright green eyes only held by one other. Matsuda's eyes narrowed as he closed the file shut and held onto it for a moment longer than necessary, wondering when the merry-go-round of connections would ever end.

"You have no idea what you kind of monster you created all those years ago, Raito…" Matsuda sighed as he eyed all the folders still surrounding him, the headache pounding against the base of his skull only increasing in tune. "None whatsoever."

Grabbing his cell phone from his breast-pocket, the 55-year-old felt his eye twitch as he eyed the blank screen, wondering if it was even worth the effort just yet…

Only to throw the contraption onto the floor, gathering the files and shifting them back into their origins, careful to leave out the one he absolutely needed the most. There were only so many distractions the old man could take, and if he could do this _one_thing for Akira, he would.

Now, he could get onto more important matters that cried out for his attention…

And he would find her.

Matsuda narrowed his eyes as he shoved the boxes of files aside and grabbed his car keys, flipping off the light switch against the far right wall next to the abandoned desk that had seen years of non-use.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Akira felt his eyes grow heavy as he continued to lean against his friend's side, barely conscious of the darkening sky hanging over the window they were still facing as drops of water began to gather at the corners of the window panes and lightly streak alongside the fogging glass shielding the two of them from the outside world.

"What is Akira-kun thinking about?" Ryo whispered within his ear, making the younger of the two shiver against his slightly broader frame. Mocha brown eyes drowsily glanced up at the man as the ache against the teen's chest intensified immensely.

"Nothing…" Akira mumbled as Ryo's dark wide-set gaze continued to penetrate his own, the sleepiness he felt crawling under his skin as the panicky feeling from before still lingered slightly, weighted more by worry than anything else. "Everything. I don't know…"

"Hm… Akira-kun does indeed carry the world on his shoulders... I fear he has even grown accustomed to it, in the strangest of ways." The light-haired teacher tightened his embrace over the teen's shoulder, the hand still running through his soft locks of hair pausing for just a brief moment as Akira sighed against his chest. "It does make me wonder what Akira-kun would do if he had led a rather normal life. Would he be the same person he is today?"

"I'd be bored to death and have too much time on my hands, that's what. Probably become all crazy and self-isolated… Jaded, maybe? At least, much more jaded than I already am… Besides," Akira chuckled slightly as he closed his eyes, pushing the anxiety away in a swift movement of emotions as his heartbeat finally steadied itself into a much more stable rhythm, matching his companion's almost completely. "I figure I have much more character with the way I was raised and the things I've done. No way for me to end up as some sort of crazy maniac this way, since I've basically lived with and took care of one, right? Can't miss what you've already been dealt with in life."

"The self-deprecation and distasteful jokes are not very much appreciated, Akira-kun." Ryo frowned as Akira laughed to himself once more, lips twitching as he once against glanced up at his friend, this time in silent mirth.

"I'm just kidding, Ryo. Though I'm sure it wouldn't be too far from the truth. I'm not the most stable mop in the bucket, you know." Ryo once again scoffed as he chanced a small glimpse over his shoulder, satisfied that Miko was still happily tottering about in the kitchen.

"Akira-kun should still not joke about things such as both his and Miko-chan's own past as he has become prone to doing. I am already worried about so many things concerning Akira-kun's well-being and whether or not we should trust these people, if anyone; there is no need to throw it around so carelessly in conversation." The older of the two muttered as they turned back to the student lying restlessly against their torso, narrowed caramel colored eyes tinged with the just the slightest bit of anger as Ryo sighed to himself.

"I'm not trying to be a jokester about it. I just…" Akira rolled his eyes as Ryo quirked an eyebrow under his dirty blonde locks, amusement completely gone from his voice. "I don't know how else to talk about it, Ryo. It's not like it's something you can bring up as dinner conversation. 'Hey, guess what? My sister and I used to be abused by our horrible mother who may be bordering between schizophrenia and bipolar disorder _at best, _and we're being chased down by some organization that may or may not want to kill me and apparently my supposed soul, whatever hell _that's_ supposed to freaking mean! So, how are _you_ doing tonight?'"

"At least it is something to talk about." Ryo smirked as Akira huffed, the warmth of the other's body disappearing as Akira leaned forward and jabbed him right in the chest.

"So you're allowed to joke about it, but I'm not? How is that fair?!" Flushed cheeks set over an expanse of perfect golden brown skin dipped as naturally tousled obsidian locks mixed with flaxen strands harshly twisted over almond shaped milk chocolate colored eyes.

Leaning forward, Ryo caught the side of the boy's face as the dark crimson settling over his face covered more of his skin, the beginnings of a temper tantrum set over the horizon increasing in velocity as the professor unexpectedly pulled the 16-year-old back into his embrace, catching his flailing arms before they could do any permanent damage elsewhere.

"It's not. But I think it is much less damaging for me to speak of such things, than for Akira-kun to do so." The man spoke quietly within the seething teen's ear as the younger of the two shivered at the small bit of contact, the flush staining his cheeks from both the combination of embarrassment and anger darkening even further against his semi-pale face. "When you speak of the things that have happened to both yourself and your sister within your past, Akira… it terrifies me."

The dark-haired student blinked as the professor seemed to snap out of his third person speech patterns in a small whisper, chancing a bit more embarrassment as he slyly slid down the other's strong embrace and caught a glimpse of Ryo's statuesque-like face. Dark eyes narrowed even further as a contemplative gleam lit up behind the normally dulled gaze, the twitch of the man's lips breaking the near stillness of the pale smooth skin lining the man's face as chestnut locks of hair slipped across the man's cheeks and eyes.

"I cannot protect you from things I do not know anything about or memories only you can see. I cannot give you anything more than vague words of comfort, because I do not know what you have truly gone through, nor do I have enough empathy to convey such surge of emotion, because I have never felt the need for it." Tightening his arms around the usually fiery adolescent, Ryo gave a shaky sigh as he tried to reign in what self-control he had left. "I give you what little I can, and though you appear to be satisfied, no matter how you say otherwise, I know you are not. It is then that I begin to feel weary, Akira. Something I have never felt before."

"How do I contend with a past I do not know how to fight back for you, Akira?" Ryo's eyes attempted to plead out the answer from Akira as the boy shifted within his grasp. "These people after you are just another obstacle, and the one's meant to protect you mean nothing to me. But, when you gaze at me with those haunted eyes and Miko-chan can do nothing but stare blankly at the ground as if she does not know where she is, how do I protect you two from such things without breaking what little is left within me, Akira?"

Hefting himself up, Akira felt the beginnings of his self-made stony interior melt away into himself as he laid his lips upon those cool cheeks which were now turning the most delightful shade of rose pink and raised his hands so that they now rested on the teacher's shoulders.

"Silly man… I don't need you to save me or Miko. These memories will always be a part of us, whether you want them to be or not. I can't change myself, and neither can Miko." Akira whispered softly, a small smile etched upon his lips, as the confused expression on Ryo's face did not lessen in the slightest. "All I want… all you can _give _me… is the privilege to just _stay_."

A hand slowly trailed up and caressed Akira's own cheek as the silence seemed to let go of it's former heavy load and evolved into something much lighter.

Yet…

Akira still couldn't let go of this feeling that stirred angrily within his stomach, rebelling against the relaxation the rest of his body seemed to cherish. The rain now cascaded in steady streams just beyond the walls of the semi-spacious apartment seemed to intensify with each passing second, bashing against the window beside the pair of almost-lovers tangled within each other's firm embrace.

For some strange reason, Akira just _knew_ this was a feeling that would be sure to haunt for a very long time after this moment, even as Ryo's warm embrace cradled the small pieces of him that he thought to have lost so long ago…

* * *

"_Megumi…" _

_The young woman moaned in agony as she held onto her stomach, the darkness slowly fading away as she blinked away the fuzzy patches of obscurity from her eyes in order to clear her sight. _

"_Megumi…" _

_Warm hands clutched onto her torso as she lurched forward once more, the room so much farther than before as she reached a hand forward, a voice lilting in the back of her mind so painfully familiar, and yet… _

"_Megumi…" _

"_**Together, we could create a new world…" **_

_And yet, not. _

_Her hands trembled as warm arms caught her once more before she fell forward, her breath frantic even to her own ears. _

"_Megumi…" _

_One small tear ran down her cheek as Megumi allowed for the person behind her to support her nearly-prone body, drowsy green eyes reflecting everything and nothing at all. _

"_Kosei…" Megumi could barely hear herself over her coughs, once again feeling the inky darkness pulling her within its grasp once more as she fought to stay conscious. "Please…" _

_Painted pictures she could not hold onto, along with half-printed images of faces she could not truly see replayed themselves behind her gorgeous green eyes as Megumi felt something crawl down her leg, while an overwhelming pain below her abdomen almost knocked her out completely. _

"_Megumi!"_

'_Not… now…' The woman thought to herself as she groaned in agony, the sharp pain dissipating for the moment, as a puddle of liquid beneath her feet caused her to just about slip up within her husband's usually sturdy arms. _

"_I think…" Megumi stuttered as she attempted to bring herself back into their apartment, and away from the horrible place her mind always wanted to come back to. "I think I need to get to the hospital, Kosei." _

_And that was all the warning they both had before Megumi swayed once more-_

_Only to fall back into the never-ending darkness once again. _

* * *

The scenery didn't seem to change for her as she opened her eyes once more, the cold stale darkness only amplifying what little time she probably had left as half-broken dreams and forgotten words slipped by in a haze of pain and disbelief.

She was alone for the moment, but she knew that such a luxury would not last very long as echoes of voices and footsteps began to travel into her sanctuary of shadows. The young woman pleaded for the desolate dreams to take over and sweep her away from this place and these people; to once again be taken back to the days where it was so much more _simple_, yet all the more _deceptive_.

Megumi was letting them take pieces of herself that she knew they could not keep, at least, not if she truly wanted to survive. She was on the verge of something crucial, and something much more horrendous than _death_ lay in the horizon for her…

'Akira…'

Voice blurred over as a door was swung open, tiny bursts of luminous rays of burning light and screeching noise killing the last of whatever self-control the 32-year-old woman truly held as Megumi wondered if death was really so bad compared to _this_.

* * *

"_Do you see anything, Matsuda?_"

"… No." Matsuda whispered as he glanced around the apartment, the strange silence emanating rather eerily from every nook and cranny, very much as if there had been no one living in the small bit of space, when really, it had been only hours before. "It's completely empty."

"_I see._"

"Yeah…" The older man ran a hand down his face as his age became all the more prominent against the darkening skies illuminated by the force of lightening striking just outside the window, a hail of rain attacking the city for all that it was worth. "We're too late."

"_I believe that we've been too late for awhile now, Matsuda. This… This simply is another game to him; something to challenge us with while he plays with the rest of the pieces of the puzzle he has created. In fact…_"

"What?"

"_Make sure there are people constantly surveying Lowen's home at all times. We must not chance anything, and presume the worst is yet to come. Is that understood?_"

"Of course." Matsuda sighed as he shook out his wet hat and placed it back on his head.

"_I think I know where his next target may be, but I am not exactly sure… he is giving us small clues, of that I am sure. But, pointing to whom…_"

Dark brown eyes trailed further into the apartment as pieces of trash littered the barely furnished space, inwardly smiling at the fact that if Akira himself would ever come to see this, he would have a conniption over it and then some.

"_Matsuda, I shall cut contact now. It seems there is something that is calling my attention. If you find anything, notify me immediately._"

"Sure…" Was all Matsuda replied before shutting his phone and sticking it within his pocket, still staring around the admittedly Spartan room.

Entering the boy's former domain, the pale white walls of the sterile room almost blinded the 55-year-old as he took in the dresser on his far right side and the small mattress right in front of him, a small night table sat next to the frame of the tiny bedding, along with a small bureau with an equally small TV on top of it. The rugged floor felt squishy against Matsuda's heeled shoes as he took a couple more steps and stopped directly in front of the bureau now beside him.

A small piece of paper on top of the smooth wooden surface of the bureau alongside the TV caught his eyes.

'What is…'

Picking up the tiny scrap of paper, Matsuda felt his eyes widen in disbelief.

_**12:42 a.m. January 12, 2040**_

_**Matsuda Touta**_

_**12:43 a.m. January 12, 2040**_

_**Megumi Miyanaga**_

_**12:44 a.m. January 12, 2040**_

_**Lowen Ryo**_

_**12:45 a.m. January 12, 2040 **_

_**Miyanaga Akira**_

The paper was plain and not line, a small scrap of blistered that could barely be counted as paper.

But Matsuda knew there was a significance here that he just couldn't put his finger on…

'It's obviously not a piece of the Death Note itself, as you only have 23 days to actually be able to control your victim's death; if not, the victim dies of a heart attack instead. And since we can only conclude that it's been hours since the last person was here…' Matsuda felt his head ache with agony as the names and dates ran across his mind in a haze of discontentment.

Rubbing his temples, the old detective shoved the piece of paper within his pocket as he decided that tomorrow was another day and quite frankly, even _he_ needed a break every once in awhile.

"I hate my job…"

* * *

"_Megumi, you have to wake up!"_

"_Oh God…"_

"_Doctor, she isn't responding!"_

"_Oh my… in labor indeed…"_

"_Sir, you may be forced to make a choice." _

"_BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE A CHOICE! Just… JUST SAVE MY WIFE AND CHILD!"_

"_Sir, please…"_

"_Sedatives, Doctor?"_

"_No… he'll be fine. Now Miyanaga-san, your wife is bordering on a coma-like state, and the child is not waiting for her to wake in order to be conceived. With your permission, we can do a c-section to get the child out, but since it's too far into the labor to give her drugs, there is a chance she may wake up in the operating table while we are cutting. Are you willing to agree to this?"_

"_Ah…" _

"_Miyanaga-san." _

"_Is this the only way to save them both?" _

"_Unless she wakes up in the next five minutes… I believe so. We do not know what condition the baby is in since he's a good two months early, and your wife refuses to respond to treatment. This is your call, sir." _

"_Do…"_

"_Do?"_

"_Do whatever you have to save my wife and son. __**Please**__…" _

"_We'll be able to carry on just fine."_

"_Doctor? The operating room is ready."_

"_I can't believe this…" _

"_**Why won't you wake up, Megumi?"**_

* * *

Dark crimson eyes underlined by a vicious cutting green stared at the young woman's outlined body, the darkness only giving her shape and not true _form_. Kneeling down, the man carefully fingered a lock of hair before stroking the woman's cheek.

"_Why won't you wake up?" _

* * *


	15. In the Light of Our Dreams

A/N: Ok, it's been awhile. *Checks Calender*

Omg, it really HAS been awhile. Lol.

For those of you who don't like to check out profiles (especially when they are usually as useful as mine), this story has been on hiatus for like… almost a year. HOT DAMN. But, now it isn't anymore. HUZZAH.

Yeah. Lol. I wonder how many people had spontaneous heart-attacks once they spotted this update in their emails? Probably don't want to know, huh? XD My writing style is probably a bit different, and the plot has been re-worked, but hopefully you guys are still hanging in there with me. I don't like to leave things unfinished, especially with how in love with this story I once was. And still am, if truth be told; once I started re-working everything and plunging back into the plot, I felt my love resurrect from the ashes like Jesus-BUT BETTER. Lol. Enjoy, you guys! And please, criticize gently. It's been awhile since I've delved into this universe, and a lot's changed, ya know?! Lmao!

* * *

Title: _**For Every Action**_

Chapter Fifteen: _In the Light of Our Dreams_

* * *

_It felt like…_

_Like…_

Death.

_That was all he could muster to think as the inky darkness invaded his senses and suffocated him with its decaying scent. Opening his eyes, however, he was faced with a picturesque scene of a quaint bedroom; it was disconcerting how easily the image melded into life as the scent of rotting substances became all the more heady. _

"_Hello…?" Akira gently called out, light brown eyes peering about the room underneath shaggy blonde and midnight-black locks. "Is… is anyone there?" _

_Silence was the only reply he received in return as he took in the warm colors of the room and lone bed; every part of the bedroom was meticulously clean and organized in almost a freakish fashion. Akira liked to think of himself as a neat-freak, but this surpassed even _his _level of dedication. _

_Smooth oak wood finishing, clean coverlets sitting atop a large comfortable-looking mattress, a tall bookcase filled to the brim with words he could not understand; letters blurred until recognition was near impossible. _

_All of this, however, barely caught his attention. _

_What did, however, was the large desk near the door filled to the brim with various objects. _

'_It won't do any harm, will it?' _

_Setting himself down in the chair in front of the desk, a wave of familiarity flooded the boy's senses and nearly knocked him off of his seat. _

_A notebook was set in front of him, wide open with fresh, crisp paper that seemed to be… taunting him, almost? _

_(__**injustice is the problem death is the solution**__)_

_Blinking at the sudden intrusion within his mind, Akira kept in his breath. A lone pen sat next to the notebook, waiting, it seemed, to be picked up. _

_(__**do it just do it all you have to do is**__)_

'_What?' The boy thought to himself as he left the pen where it was, the edges of his vision blurring as the notebook became the only thing he could focus on. _

_(__**pick up the pen you know you want to see how it feels so just pick it up and hold it never let it go**__)_

_The voice within his mind broke, filtering out into many unhinged sounds that seemed both inhuman and familiar. _

'_Stop… please… I don't…' _

_(__**you've always wanted it you can't deny it you've always waited for the day where you could pick right up where you left off**__)_

'_I don't… know what you're talking about…' _

_Feeling as if he were floating on air, Akira didn't notice as the chair tilted back and fell, landing on the ground in an uncomfortable sprawl. Unable to move, the teenager felt his eyes flutter absently, not sure what was going on as his ears pounded from the sensation of screams bouncing through their canals-_

_(__**don't lie to yourself just take it and write write write write write until your fingers bleed and you don't even know what you're writing anymore**__)_

_Tears poured down cherubic cheeks as the pounding kept going and going and going and going…_

_Akira stared up at the ceiling of the room as the colors blurred and bled, voices screaming and screaming and all he could do was take the _pain_ and the _confusion_ and the _fear_ until he himself was screaming inside his own mind-_

'_I DON'T WANT IT, I DON'T WANT IT-'_

* * *

"I DON'T!"

Gasps of breath escaped the teenager's lips as he abruptly sat up and glanced about the spacious living room he now inhabited, tears stinging his eyes and throat sore. The couch he was laying upon bounced slightly as dropped his head back and closed his eyes, feeling more exhausted now than he had before he had fallen asleep.

'If you can even call it that…'

Glancing about, Akira blinked as the warm body that had been practically plastered against his back was no longer within arm-length. A light blue light filled the apartment as the boy turned and winced, the night-sky slowly unfurling itself as the breaking of dawn began to peak over the horizon.

'That dream… why…?' Tangling his fingers into his shaggy head of dark-and-light locks of hair, Akira felt his eyes blur over with the remnants of the nightmare he could barely remember. A lithe figure dressed in casual-work attire entered the room as the boy continually blinked, trying to grasp the pictures that had been running through his head, the voices that had haunted his ears-

"What are you doing, Akira?"

Stumbling out of his thoughts, the young boy caught his yawn as he rubbed at his bleary eyes and blinked rather adorably. Smudges of black underlined his vision as the dream he had been grasping for just moments ago slipped beneath his fingers once again.

"Ryo…" Akira gasped, reaching out towards the now impeccably dressed teacher, feeling as if such spotless demeanor was out of place for his guardian, and not able to grasp why. "Oh… is it time for school already?"

"For me, yes," Ryo held back a smirk as he ruffled the boy's hair in a way that he knew Akira both hated and loved all at once "for both you and Miko-chan, that would be a resounding no."

"Argh." Stretching his body into a graceful arc, Akira grimaced as the wounds still littered over his torso and legs protested against agitation. "I see your point for once."

"Hm." Ruffling the boy's hair, Ryo barely kept in his ill-concealed smirk and tilted his head to the side. "You are not arguing with me. That is a pleasant surprise."

"Will you at least get my work for me?" The young boy yawned cutely as he snuggled into the couch, trying not to pull against the lacerations still decorating his body. He ignored the smirk lingering over Ryo's face and yawned once again. "I'll be bored all day as it is, might as well keep up with what I can while I'm down and out."

"As you wish, Akira-kun." The light-haired teacher knelt in front of the still-tired student and gently raked his fingers through the fine hair once again, obsidian and blonde locks falling through his digits like liquid silk. "I shall call you around noon to see how you are, but do not hesitate to call me yourself if anything happens while I am gone, alright?"

"Yeah, sure _Mr. Mom_." The joke unintentionally fell flat as a sour grimace fell upon Ryo's face, the reminder of the woman who put both of his charges in the conditions they were in making him irritable and twitchy. "Hey, don't get all mopey. Don't take everything so… I don't know, all serious."

Scrunching up his face, Akira closed his eyes and let his head fall the side, bearing his long tanned neck to the man beside him. "Everything's going to be ok, Ryo."

Letting his fingers fall upon the warm patch of skin now presented to him, Ryo absently nodded, eyes trained onto the bruise still lingering on Akira's cheek.

Still, the bitter thoughts didn't dissipate, and angry words along with trembling accusations swirled within the older man's head, refusing to leave him be.

But Ryo had more self-control than even Akira could imagine. He could keep all his comments about his friend's situation to himself…

_For now. _

* * *

A heavy sigh lingered within the office as the large chair sitting behind the menacing desk spun around, the thin figure sitting within it tired, hungry and more than a little confused.

Matsuda nearly hit himself in the head again as he glanced down at the piece of paper still sitting on the desk, mocking him almost with the fine print and random series of numbers that he still couldn't figure out.

Was it a warning?

A threat?

He still didn't know.

And on top of the migraine-waiting-to-happen that was Kosei's box filled with files and case notes,he still didn't have any leads on where Megumi could be.

His hand reached into his pocket without him even realizing it, wishing to dial the number specifically given to him for these type of circumstances-

Only to push his hand back into its resting place, temples throbbing with pain at the remembrance of _where _that phone now lay.

He had tried to figure out as much as possible without involving his friend, but he knew that he had no choice at this point. There was no one else he could trust, and though he was young, Matsuda knew that Akira was essentially a _genius _when it came to deductions of the criminal-kind. He had studied his father's ways in the most intricate of manners; there was nothing about Akira's thought process that didn't scream 'Kosei', and that would most likely be to their advantage.

And… well…

'Don't think about that. He's dead and gone, and no amount of fear or regret will ever bring him back.'

Picking up his phone, Matsuda shook his head and dialed the number he had learned by heart, hoping against all hope that Akira would just _pick up_.

* * *

Akira coughed as he heard his phone ringing on the table behind the couch, his legs itching to get up and _do something._ The young teen heard his little sister groan in the other room as the annoying jingle continually broke the silence of the apartment and made him crinkle his nose in distaste.

'_Why did I pick such an _annoying _ring tone?_'

Plucking himself off the couch so as to not fully awaken the other girl in the room (_Miko needed her rest, after all_), Akira stretched as he swiveled around the couch and stumbled over his own legs. After a moment of embarrassed disbelief, Akira finally picked up his phone and snapped it open, golden-brown eyes still groggy from sleep.

"Hello?" The high-school student rasped over the receiver, still not fully cognizant.

"_Akira-kun? It's Matsuda!_"

"Hm. Hello, Matsuda-san." Akira amiably replied, leaning against the table as his legs wavered a bit under his weight. "How are you doing today?"

"_I'm fine, I suppose… Uh, I have to ask, will you be attending school today?_"

Akira rolled his eyes, not sure why the detective would ask such a senseless question. "I would have loved to go to school today, but Ryo kind of prohibited it. Jeez, the man acts as if he were my _parent _or something…"

"_Well, I know you'll hate me for saying this, but I have to agree with his decision. I'm sure you'll still quite weak from the attack. Remind me to bring you to the hospital later on._"

"No!" The teen jumped up, no longer caring if his voice disturbed the young girl in the other room. "I already told Ryo, I'm not going to go to the hospital! I'm perfectly fine!"

"_Akira… you don't know if you may have damaged anything-_"

"Yes, I do. And no, I didn't." The boy replied shortly. "I'm ok. Now what did you want to speak about, Matsuda-san?"

"_I'll talk to you about it once I get out of work for lunch; shouldn't be more than a few hours._"

Akira sighed as he shook his head, smiling as a dark-haired moppet (_who clearly thought she was much more sneaky than she actually was_) giggled behind him. "Ok, Matsuda-san. I'll see you later."

"_Hm._" After the clipped response, Akira frowned as a slight change of tone indicated the end of the conversation. Slowly lowering the phone from his ear, Akira smiled over at his younger sister and waved her over, more amused than he wished to admit he was.

Yet still…

That conversation hadn't sat well with him.

It was vague even by Matsuda's standards.

'Because listening to him rush through his words wasn't odd in the least...'

* * *

Ryo sighed as the bell rang, laying down the piece of chalk and tapping his foot impatiently as his students seemed reluctant to leave his class. It was nearing lunch time, and he was starting to get a bit antsy…

His hand strayed over to his pocket where his cell-phone lay, instinctually making a grab for it even though he knew better-

"Lowen-san!"

Really, really knew better.

"_Yes_, Itou-chan?"

Chiyoko blinked as she held her professor's stare, the unnatural shade of obsidian even darker than usual. She blushed prettily as she fidgeted with her clutch-case, her reddish-purple hair sliding off her shoulders as she tilted her head to the side. "Uh… well, I just wanted to see how you were doing, professor. You look even more stressed out than usual."

Discreetly glancing back at the clock behind him, Ryo quietly nodded as he internally shuddered.

Still an hour left before lunch time.

Perhaps if he had a moment, he could call Akira and see if there was anyway that he could-

No.

He still had to rest, after all.

And though Ryo was selfish, he was not so selfish as to watch his dear charge limp in his presence, trying to appear indifferent in front of not only his little sister but a class of his supposed 'peers' as well.

"Professor?" Chiyoko quietly made a motion with her hand to see if the teacher was still with her, not noticing as Kaori peeked in from the door, motioning her away from the now bleary-eyed man barely paying her any heed.

"Ah, I apologize, Itou-chan," Ryo slowly pushed an unruly strand of sandy-blonde hair away from his eyes as he gave the young girl a strained smile, "I am just fine, as you can see. A bit distracted, but no more so than usual."

"Hm…" Chiyoko giggled before swinging her bag over her shoulder and waltzing away from the now confused professor. "I think that professor may be suffering from something I'd like to call 'love-sickness', if his symptoms are anything to go by…"

Kaori snorted from her spot next to the door, putting on a blank expression as the teacher's face swiveled over and gave her a dead-set stare, not the least bit pleased by the student's disbelieving noise.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, professor! Have a good day!" The redhead gave the man a wink as he blinked, both amused and disturbed by the perceptiveness the airheaded teen exhibited.

'Should I be scared that a 16-year-old saw right through my guise without even having to know anything about what's going on in my life?'

Watching the redhead and blonde leave as a new batch of students entered his classroom, Ryo gave the clock on last glance and sighed.

'Soon, soon, soon…'

* * *

Akira sighed as he pushed his sneakers on, pulling on an exasperated smile over his lips as Miko hopped on one foot, clearly having trouble pulling her own shoes over her feet. "Do you need help there, Miko-chan?"

"No!" The small girl snapped, her now-disheveled braids hung over her shoulders in a slight disarray, her cardigan sweater and baggy jeans creating the picture of fall-innocence. "I'm fine, onii-chan!"

Grabbing her hand, Akira pulled the young girl out of the apartment and locked the door, thanking Ryo for the key he had passed to him the night before. Straightening out his own jacket and impossibly-tight jeans, the way-too-mature teen pulled his little sister down the hallway and towards the staircase leading to the outside world.

"Where are we going, onii-chan?" Miko curiously asked, pulling on the crocheted hat her brother then handed to her as she gazed up at him with large brown eyes.

"Out." Akira smartly replied, eyes gleaming with humor.

"Out, out?"

"_Out_."

Miko laughed as her brother carefully swung her hand, mindful of her injured arm. She smiled rather beatifically, absorbed by the actual happiness within her brother's eyes. She had never seen such an expression set on his face before…

"Akira-nii?"

"Yeah, Miko?" The smile grew over Akira's face, a light tilt of the lips as honey-brown eyes lit up with silent glee.

Feeling the urge to spontaneously hold onto her older brother, Miko attached herself to the boy's arm and laughed once again, uncaring of the people staring at the both of them. This was the first time in such a long time that both her and her brother had felt almost… at _peace _with everything they had both gone through. Being with Ryo was great, but seeing her brother so happy even without his partner's presence to buffer away the depression that seemed to emanate out of his every pore was so… so… _refreshing_.

"I love you, onii-chan." Miko stated without a doubt, knowing that no matter what happened, she would stick by Akira and help Ryo fight back that darkness that seemed to linger over her brother's usually saddened gaze. "Things will get better; you'll see."

Funnily enough, Akira didn't counter the argument, feeling much more optimistic in that moment than he had at any other time before then.

'_I think… I might actually believe you this time, Miko-chan._'

* * *

"Akira! Miko!"

Matsuda smiled as he waved the two siblings over, both of them radiating a happiness he hadn't seen in _forever_.

'Whatever Ryo is doing,' the investigator thought to himself as he drank a bit of his tea and watched the two children wander over to his table, 'it's most definitely _working_.'

"Hello, Matsuda-san." Akira grinned as he grabbed a chair and sat Miko down in the chair next to him. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine… just fine." Slightly taken aback by the amiable attitude and even more genial smile, the older man laughed as the boy finally sat down and gave him one last grin. "And you? How are you holding up, Akira-kun?"

"I'm good." And for once, it wasn't a lie. Akira actually _did _feel good, nightmare from this morning aside. Even his weakened body felt a bit better; his soul… _lighter. _

It was…

Positively _amazing_.

"So… what was it you needed to talk to me about, Matsuda-san?"

The older man sighed as he gripped the shoulder strap of his knap-sack, dark eyes brimming with worriment.

"Well…"

* * *

Ryo almost growled as the last student practically ran out of the classroom, the look on his face despairing and cold. The phone in his slack-pocket was heavy and solid; all he wanted was but a minute to himself.

For some strange reason, he couldn't help but feel as if something was _happening _without him…

Shaking his head in ill reprieve, Ryo locked his door and quickly sat down behind his desk, pulling out his phone and dialing the number that had been on his mind all morning; along with the boy who held said number-

* * *

Matsuda halted in his words as Akira froze up in shock, the annoying ring tone from his phone breaking the conversation before it could begin.

"E-excuse me!" Giving the detective and his little sister an apologetic look in response, Akira quickly fled from the table as he plucked the phone from his pocket, not noticing the sly smile smothering Matsuda's lips or the gleeful one covering Miko's.

"They've certainly hit it off quite well," Matsuda casually commented as Miko nodded eagerly.

"I've never seen onii-chan so happy before." Miko quietly smiled as a waiter appeared beside them, a notepad and pen ready to take down their orders. "He's like a brand new person when he's around Ryo, and on top of everything else, it seems like Ryo understands him and how he thinks. Akira-nii has never had that before, and I think he's just starting to treasure it."

"You're right, Miko-chan." Matsuda nodded at the server before picking up the menu. "Absolutely right…"

* * *

"Hello? Ryo?" Akira felt his heart quicken in response as the familiar number almost made him fumble with his phone, forgetting about Ryo's earlier promise to call him during his lunch time.

"_Akira-kun! Finally… this day has been dragging on and on; I did not believe I would ever be able to contact you!_"

"Yeah…" Sighing as he leaned against the pole set beside him, Akira lowered his eyes as a pretty blush set over his cheeks. "How are your classes?"

"_The same as always; filled with idiotic children who think they know more about history than I do. I miss you, Akira-kun_."

"I…" Coughing so as to cover up his trembling nervousness, Akira nodded, even though Ryo could not see such a gesture. "Yeah. Thanks."

Warm laughter tinged with that smooth undertone of bland monotony that made up Ryo's tone filled his ears, making even his _ears _burn a bright magenta.

"_As always, Akira-kun does not know how to take a compliment._" A slight pause filled the air, settling the burning sensation covering the boy's cheeks. "_So what is my young stubborn ward doing at this moment?_"

Rolling his eyes, Akira didn't notice a sudden movement on his left side as he casually twirled around the pole, dark gray eyes tracing his figure under the bright sunlight. "I'm actually meeting up with Matsuda-san at the moment; I guess he had something important to tell me or something. I don't know, everything just seems to be going so fast."

"_I wish I could be there with you; in fact, why do you not delay this meeting until later on. I would gladly help Akira with this if he would just wait for me. The school day is all but over for me, anyway._"

"I'm already here." Akira laughed, finding the over-protectiveness within his friend's voice both annoying and endearing.

"_So? Just tell him that you wish to have a pleasant lunch with both him and your sister and that you would feel much more comfortable with me by your side. There is nothing wrong with that, Akira. And I would feel better if I was with you. We both do not know his true intentions, after all._"

"Matsuda-san is a good man," Akira felt a bit of anger rise up at the insinuation that his father's mentor could be a traitor, knowing this to be absolutely untrue, "he has _always _been there for Miko and me. I don't doubt him in the least, just as I don't doubt you."

"… … _I apologize. I seem to have hit a nerve._"

"Matsuda isn't perfect, but he is all I have… all I have left." Was the only answer the young boy could give, knowing that Ryo was not to blame for the lack of knowledge of such a subject. "I'll tell him that I wish to wait until later, but that doesn't mean he'll actually wait, Ryo. For now, I have to go. They're waiting for me."

"_Alright. Please be careful, Akira._"

"Yeah, and Ryo?" Holding the phone closely to his ear, Akira smiled as he closed his eyes, the busy street filled with people and cars only fueling his desire to simply _say _what he wanted to say.

"_Yes, Akira?_"

"I…" His breath caught in his throat as his grip on the contraption tightened unexpectedly, "I miss you too."

Before the man could respond to his reply, Akira shut the phone and gave out a loud exhalation of air. He smiled, knowing that that was one obstacle down.

'I can do this…' The boy thought silently to himself. 'I _can_.'

Walking back into the café, Akira once again didn't notice the suspicious flash of black; dark gray eyes stalking his thin body with malicious intent.

'_So it _is _you…_'

* * *

Ryo nearly fell over his chair as he dropped his phone, a large smile covering the better half of his face.

'I can't… believe it…'

Not wishing to spoil his own mood, Ryo shut his mouth and kept the grin on his face.

Despite everything, he knew Akira still had a chance.

'_And so do I_.'


	16. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE BIATCHES!**

DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION YET?

Goodie. ^.^

Now, there has been some very stringent nastiness going around FFdotnet this past year and it has been, luckily enough, tossed my way before any damage could be done to me. I've spoken about this in plenty of author's notes but I suppose this is the real deal.

I have created a livejournal account (OMG MY SWORN NEMESIS NOOOESSSS!) and have decided to discontinue my FFdotnet account. All of my work will be transferred to my livejournal and future updates shall be continued there once I am settled in and everything has been moved. I will not delete my account but I will also not re-make it should it be deleted by personnel within the website and douches working with them.

Various readers have been reporting stories and authors due to what they feel is 'disturbing' or 'overly mature' content that should not be shared on FFdotnet. I have done my own part to try to stifle down the onslaught of assholes making it harder for the rest of us fanfic writers but I also am not going to let someone demolish my work simply because they do not like it. It's not what I stand for and I am not someone who takes such things lying down peacefully. Please, if you know of such people contact other writers, contact FFdotnet workers via the links provided overhead and don't let such people censor whatever it is they want to based on their own personal opinion and no one else's. Discrimination should never be tolerated, especially when it comes to the basis of stories which don't have to be read if the reader feels they do not want to, whether the content be 'disturbing' or not. :-P

The link to my livejournal is on my profile page. If anything is to happen to said profile page just type 'hari_aisu' in the livejournal search; you'll find me if you look for me. :)

Once again, I thank you guys for all the support you've given me on this site. If you wish to contact me you can still PM me; I will still answer any and all review/messages/emails and my aim is still the same. I hope all of my readers continue to follow me, whether you have a livejournal or not.

So in classic Hari-Aisu flourish-

THANKS YOU GUYS. YOU KNOW MAMA LOVES YOU LOOOOOOOONG TIIIIMMMMEEEEE! XD


End file.
